Broken
by lobunaluna
Summary: Un pintor que ya no siente libertad, pero si deseos de venganza. Un boxeador que escapa de la mafia, tras perderlo todo. Un joven que siempre renace como un fenix, pero cuyas alas son rotas por aquel que lleva su propia sangre. Tres almas rotas que se cruzan y lentamente caminan por el sendero de la desgracia. AU.
1. Capitulo 1

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya TLC y Clásico no me pertenecen._**

_Capitulo 1._

-Yo. Yo no quiero que te lastimes mas... Tampoco quiero ser una carga... -El joven se quedo estático al ver al muchacho- Ya no quiero esa vida para ninguno... ¡YA NO QUIERO SER UNA CARGA! -observó como saltaba, escucho el ruido del agua cuando el joven fue a parar contra esta.

¿Acababa de ver lo que creía?

¿Ese adolescente se había arrojado al vacío? Había realmente saltado por el puente o lo que había escuchado era solo el río en crecida impactando contra las bases del puente que unía la ciudad con el resto del mundo...

Diciéndose que no había visto nada siguió caminando.

Él ya tenia sus propios problemas.

_Un año y medio antes._

-Dale ¡Acabalo! -Los concurrentes gritaban fuera de si, mientras en el ring los dos contenientes intercambiaban golpes. Un joven de origen ruso, llamado Kagaho, se estaba abriendo su camino a golpes en la categoría mas baja. Muchos opinaban que era la gran promesa de ese año.

-¿Estas bien Kagaho?

-No te preocupes, Sui... Solo son unos moretones-Informo el moreno. Hasgart, su entrenador se acerco con el botiquín. -Estoy bien, viejo.

-No te iras a casa hasta que eso este limpiado, desinfectado y desinflamado. -Comento mientras sacaba los materiales necesarios.

Kagaho había iniciado limpiando los pisos del mismo club donde ahora peleaba, hace un año jamás hubiera creído que pasaría de un trabajo de medio tiempo a ser uno de los amateurs mas importantes del circuito. Hasgart había sido en su juventud boxeador hasta que perdió la vista de un ojo. Desde entonces se limitaba a entrenar a las siguientes generaciones y según él... Tenia gran potencial.

Fue la primera vez, que alguien vio algo bueno en él (fuera de su hermano menor).

Al inicio había estado resistiendo a las intenciones del hombre de volverlo un boxeador. Acepto solo por una cosa: Hasgart era honesto. Era un manejador y entrenador honesto. Había sido testigo de como otro manejador quería intentar persuadir al grandote para arreglar una pelea. La respuesta fue la razón por la que acepto:

"_Por personas como tu, este deporte tiene mala fama. Lárgate antes de que te muestre por que fui un campeón"._

Ni siquiera había querido escuchar la propuesta, solo quería que ese sujeto se fuera de su gimnasio y nada mas. Luego de eso, Kagaho espero a que dejara el saco de boxeo en paz para decirle su intención de aceptar su oferta.

-¿Cuando es la siguiente?

-Cuando sanes de esas, hablamos -Dijo refiriéndose a las heridas actuales tras el combate.

-Yo decido cuando estoy listo para pelear anciano. -Sui lanzo una mirada preocupada al entrenador, tras ver la emoción de pelear de su hermano.

-El entrenador soy yo y si te digo que cuando sanen los golpes, será cuando sanen los golpes.

-Cierra ya, vamos a tomar una cerveza...-En eso observo a Sui- o a comer una hamburguesa.

-Vete a dormir Kagaho, es obvio que algo esta suelto... -Le toco la cabeza y le despeino un poco, antes de ser alejado de un manotazo- tu nunca invitas...

-¿Quien dijo que te estaba invitando? -Los tres soltaron risas-pagaras tu parte.

Hasgart estaba terminando de poner en orden las cosas cuando apareció.

-Se acabo el tiempo.

-La respuesta sigue siendo la misma.

-Te ofrezco 50 mas...Es una parcela de tierra en un barrio de mala muerte.

-La respuesta seguirá siendo no. Me importa poco si me ofrece 50 mil mas. -Tomo su abrigo- Ahora retírese...

-Hay otro tema que quiero hablar contigo... -Se sentó en uno de los gastados sillones frente al escritorio de Hasgart. -Vi la pelea.

-No tenemos nada que hablar. -Le sorprendió que apareciera ahora y no al inicio, sabia muy bien que quería ese tipo: Kagaho. Ese sujeto quería al joven boxeador.- Lárgate de mi gimnasio, tu y tus matones no son bienvenidos aquí.

-Hasgart, Hasgart. Todo este maldito lugar es mío, cada calle... Cada callejón y cada mugroso reducto me pertenece. -informo el de ojos verde agua pálido- Cada maldita alma, es mía... Soy el señor del infierno y del cielo... El Elíseos por así llamarlo, solo se abre si yo así lo deseo. -El grandote permaneció imperturbable. -Para ti las puertas del cielo se están cerrando.

-Es un buen muchacho, deja tus asquerosos negocios lejos de él -Replico ya enojado- y de mi gimnasio. -observo la sonrisa en los labios del sujeto- Deja en paz a ese chico.

-¿Esas son tus últimas palabras? -Sonrió- Muchachos, enséñenle al caballero... Las puertas del infierno.

_Departamento de Kagaho. Una hora después._

Las sirenas despertaron al chico, se sentó y vio las luces parpadeantes ante el paso veloz de las unidades de emergencia. El joven acomodo la almohada en el sillón y siguió durmiendo. Cuando tuviera suficiente dinero ahorrado compraría otra cama y ya vería como la acomodaría en el modesto departamento que compartía con su hermano.

Hasgart insistía que iniciara de nuevo sus estudios ¿Cuando lo haría? Si dejaba de entrenar tendría problemas durante los combates y si dejaba de trabajar no podría pagar la renta. De momento estaba de acomodador en un supermercado. Según el dueño, no lo podía poner en línea de cajas por que su cara espantaba a los clientes.

Aun no sabia si era en verdad o en broma.

No podía continuar sus estudios... Si lo hacia tendría que dejar algo de lado. Cuando salía del trabajo iba por su hermano Sui al colegio, a pesar que ya tenia 14 años, el peligroso barrio no le permitía arriesgarse a dejar que su hermano volviera solo. Luego iba a entrenar, Sui se quedaba haciendo tarea bajo la atenta mirada de la recepcionista en el gimnasio.

Luego de eso, volvían a la casa.

No tenia tiempo para hacer algo mas... Trabajar, entrenar y pelear.

Eso era su vida y dudaba que algo la fuera a cambiar.

Lo único que entraba en la ecuación era la crianza de Sui...

_7:15 am._

Kagaho y Sui al igual que otros tantos estaban tras la línea de cinta policial. El gimnasio ya no estaba... Por eso habían sido las sirenas de las horas pasadas. Kagaho se sentía fuera de su cuerpo, había una camioneta de la morgue... Habían visto cuando sacaban algo dentro de una bolsa negra y la subían a esta.

¿Hasgart donde estaba?

Había pasado dos semanas desde la muerte de Hasgat, según se rumoreaba... Alguien había estado presionando al anciano para que vendiera su gimnasio y también corría el rumor de que éste no había aceptado arreglar una pelea... Que todo había sido una venganza que salió mal, era conocido por todos los concurrentes que este tendía a quedarse en el gimnasio tras cada pelea.

Al parecer el pobre Hasgart había quedado atrapado en el incendio. Dado que este había iniciado en la entrada del lugar. Podrían haber iniciado el fuego sin saber que él estaba adentro.

Kagaho apretó los dientes. Si hubiera insistido, tal vez solo se hubiera quemado el lugar... Su mano se cerro con fuerza y el plástico que hacia de envoltorio se quebró.

-Maldita sea... Hasgart.


	2. Capitulo 2

Los personajes de Saint Seiya Clasico y TLC no me pertenecen.

.

Capitulo 2

.

-Kagaho. -El joven alzo la vista, esa mirada de su jefe solo significaba una cosa.

-No soy guardia de seguridad. -Dijo, mientras dejaba lo que hacía y seguía al encargado del negocio. La persona que incomoda a su superior tiene el típico aspecto de maleante juvenil. Le ve tomar una botella de alcohol de quemar y caminar hacia las líneas de cajas.

Kagaho disimulando lo mejor posible, vigila que en el camino el chico no tome nada. Ya de por si es mal presagio que allá tomado algo como eso. Pero ese no es problema de él, si el chico va andar haciendo de pandillero es tema de los policías.

Salió del trabajo y comenzó a caminar hacia la escuela de su hermano. Por un momento pensó en el pandillero, tenia edad para estar en la escuela. Pero estaba en la calle comprando alcohol de quemar.

Se puso a pensar, mientras caminaba, que ese podría haber sido su hermano si lo ignorará de la misma manera que a él lo ignoro su padre. El maldito infeliz los había arrastrado a esa ciudad con promesas de buena vida, para luego largarse con la primera fulana que se le puso delante.

Como si eso no fuera suficiente, su madre culpaba a Sui de que su padre los dejara.

**_"Esto_****_ es tu culpa, si nunca te hubiera tenido tu padre no nos hubiera dejado"_****_"Si tu no existieras nos alcanzaría el dinero"_****_"Si nunca te hubiera tenido, ahora mi vida seria perfecta"_**

Pateo una lata de cerveza al recordar eso, su madre culpo siempre a Sui... Como si su hermano menor tuviera la culpa por que su padre fuera un imbécil. Claro esta, fue cuestión de tiempo para que se largara también.

Para ese entonces, hace tiempo que trabaja a medio tiempo. Habían tenido que dejar el anterior departamento y rogar a dios que nadie supiera, en ese momento, que un muchacho de 16 años criaba solo a uno de 7.

Pero ahora tenia 22, así que nadie podía sacarle a Sui. Tenia trabajo y un techo sobre sus cabezas. Tampoco estaba exponiendo su vida, dado que ya no era boxeador, hacia tres meses que no subía en un ring. No quería, desde la muerte de Hasgart, ya no tenia intenciones de subir y pelear. Seria dinero fácil, dios sabía cuanto lo necesitaba, pero no quería. No sin el Toro que le enseñara a dirigir su violencia.

Chasqueo la lengua, cuanto mas pasaba... Mas rabia tenia dentro.

No había culpables por la muerte de Hasgart.

No había culpable por el tormento de Sui, dado que jamás su madre daría de nuevo la cara.

No había culpable por abandonar a una mujer con un embarazo a término y un niño de ocho años, dado que su padre se había fugado con una fulana.

No había culpables con los que descargar su rabia, su furia y su violencia.

Hasgart le había ayudado a direccionar todo eso... Ahora no había quien tomara el timón de su furia y le guiara a puerto seguro.

Sentía a sus puños arder, les sentía prendidos fuego por la violencia que pedía a gritos salir. La violencia, que ardía como un fuego voraz y depredador pedía salir.

Necesitaba expresarse.

Necesitaba ser libre y explotar... Tenia que liberar esa violencia de alguna manera.

-Hermano... -Sui llego junto a él, había unos chicos aguardando a la distancia- iré con ellos al centro comercial ¿Te molesta?

-¿Quienes son?

-Son compañeros del colegio... -Sui le miro, podría ser su oportunidad de hacer amigos. Kagaho buscó entre sus pantalones y saco un billete de veinte.

-Mas no puedo darte, Sui... No tengo efectivo.

-No te estaba...

-Tómalo, Sui y no vuelvas tarde. -El chico tomo el dinero y sonrió.- Vete ya. -No seas prejuicioso, Kagaho. Se reprendió internamente.

_Complejo de edificios._

-¿Kagaho Benur?

-Es Bennu. -Informo el joven al hombre con traje, desde pequeño había aprendido que gente así nunca era buen augurio.- Si busca a un tal Benur, no le conozco. -El hombre de larga cabellera negra y ojos verde agua pálido sonrió.

-¿Eres el muchacho que entrenaba Hasgart Titanic? -Kagaho no respondió a la pregunta, las personas con traje y zapatos lustrosos no le agradaban. La única vez que trato con uno, este había intentado sacarle la tutela de Sui.- Me llamo Hades Canvas. -Se presento en tono formal.

-Creo que se quien es... -Y no me apetece tener negocios con alguien tan siniestro, agrega para sus adentros- ¿que quiere?

-Tengo entendido que eres un excelente boxeador.

-Ya no.

-Nada que un poco de entrenamiento no solucione.

-Mire, señor Canvas, escuche cosas de usted y créame. -Su mirada se volvió filosa- no quiero tener tratos con alguien cuyos negocios siempre involucran a la peor escoria de la sociedad.

-Quiero que vuelvas a boxear, te pondré al mejor entrenador disponible.

-¿Acaso no me escucho?

-Y a parte te trasladare a una mejor zona. -Miro el edificio- hay mejores lugares que este edificio, tengo entendido que tuvo que mudarse por que ya no podía sostener el anterior alquiler.

-Ya le dije que no.

-Le dejare pensar mi oferta -Le miro a los ojos- tendrá un sueldo fijo, cobertura medica y un entrenador de primera línea...-Observo de nuevo el edificio- Y un lugar mas digno para vivir.

-Largo.

-La oferta esta, volveré en una semana. -Dijo antes de darle la espalda y comenzar a caminar, un auto negro apareció y unos sujetos bajaron. Uno de estos abrió la puerta y el señor Hades Canvas subió al vehículo.

-Carajo.

Departamento. Dos horas después.

-Ya llegue. -Sui ingresó al siempre pulcro hogar. Kagaho estaba limpiado la cocina, hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo. - Gracias por el dinero.

-De nada. -Me alegra que comiences hacer amigos, agrega para sus adentros. Sui es como un animalito pequeño... Siempre hay que hacer todo con sumo cuidado.

La semana pasa, tan rutinaria como de costumbre. Sui ya no quiere que el pase a buscarlo, alega que comenzara a volver con sus compañeros. Kagaho se muerde la lengua, algunos de esos compañeros tienen aspecto de problemáticos. Acepta darles el beneficio de la duda, dado que el tiene el mismo aspecto a pesar de no ser alguien que busque problemas.

Mas bien los evita... Como ahora le encantaría evitar al señor Hades Canvas. Hace mas de media hora que esta parado cerca de la puerta de acceso al edificio. Había salido antes del trabajo, solo para evitar a ese sujeto... Comenzaba mucho mas temprano su jornada laboral, solo para evitarlo. Habían pasado 10 días, desde hace tres que Hades aparecía ahí.

-Tan difícil es entender un no. -Gruño cuando comenzó a caminar hacia el sujetó- No me interesa su miel sobre hojuelas. No volveré a boxear, menos si usted será mi manejador.

-Yo no seré su manejador.

-Pero será el que le pague. -Gruño, no quería dar el brazo a torcer. Hades metió la mano dentro de su elegante abrigo y saco una tarjeta.

-Si cambia de opinión, el numero de la oficina esta ahí. -Se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia el auto negro que aparece, con una precisión asombrosa, antes que el llegue a la esquina del edificio. Kagaho le ve subirse, al mismo instantes que su viejo celular comienza a sonar.

Saca el objeto de su bolsillo, es un modelo antiguo... Solo llamadas y mensajes, no necesita de ninguna otra cosa. A parte es mas barato de mantener y mas resistente.

-¿Si?

-_¿Es el señor Bennu?_

-Si ¿Quien habla?

-_Llamamos desde la dependencia policial 8._

-¿Por que? -Sui, algo paso con Sui... Siente pánico .

-_Tiene que venir a retirar a su hermano._

_Dependencia policial n8. Treinta minutos después._

Sui no levanta la vista del suelo, Kagaho no le mira ni siquiera le dice palabra alguna. Solo por que un alma caritativa vio el momento en que el otro chico metía el objeto en su mochila, es que no esta tras las rejas. Kagaho le había dicho que mirara bien el accionar de sus amistades, su hermano le había prevenido y ahora estaba en ese lio.

Había defraudado la confianza de su hermano y ahora lo había metido en problemas. El peor temor de Kagaho se había cumplido, servicios infantiles quería echar un ojo a su familia.

Todo el camino de regreso fue silencioso, Sui a cada momento se sentía peor. Quería que su hermano le gritara o incluso le zarandeara como lo hacia su madre...

Quería sentir... Que su hermano aun lo quería.

Que aun le importaba.

-Kagaho. -Su hermano no le respondió- Kagaho... -No obtuvo respuesta de nuevo. Llegaron al edificio y su hermano abrió la puerta, ingreso sin decir palabra alguna.

_Departamento_.

Kagaho seguía sin decir palabra, Sui se sentó en la modesta mesa comprada de segunda mano y observo la espalda de su hermano. El mayor estaba tan tenso que sus movimientos parecían los de una maquina.

-Kagaho.

-Vete a tu cuarto, te llamare cuando este la cena. -Fue la mecánica respuesta, el mas joven de los hermanos tomo sus cosas y fue a la única habitación del lugar.

_Continuara_.


	3. Capitulo 3

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

**Capitulo 3**

Kagaho miro con desconfianza al nuevo vecino, en la ultima semana muchos se habían estado mudando y peores cosas estaban llegando. Todos los días buscaba en los avisos clasificados un nuevo departamento... No sabia en que momento caería la persona de servicios infantiles y no quería que la evaluación ambiental diera mal. Un edificio donde abundan adictos y camellos no es un lugar donde debería vivir un adolescente como Sui o eso seguro le dirían.

Ya en la primera entrevista, no les había agradado... Que hubiera sido boxeador no ayudaba, había dicho que mientras el estaba en el ring. Sui se quedaba en casa de Hasgart. Por suerte la hija de 18 años de este, Cerinza, había jurado que así había sido. Eso le liberaba de un problema, por que si llegaba a decir que su hermano estaba bajo el ring con su entrenador su futuro como tutor legal de Sui estaba acabado.

Le pareció que esa mujer, estaba decidida a encontrar el punto flaco de sus palabras. Como si quisiera a toda costa quitarle a Sui.

Necesitaba dinero, si quería dejar ese departamento necesitaba dinero.

Había hablado con viejos conocidos de cuando era boxeador. Todo iba bien hasta que mencionaba, que quería volver al ring. Los que antes habían prácticamente acosado a su persona de golpe cambiaron de parecer.

Hablando con Teneo, hijo mayor de Hasgart, se entero que parecía ser que alguien lo había vetado de las peleas legitimas. El muchacho mucho no sabia, dado que no estaba inmerso en el mundo del boxeo. Este había hecho lo que su padre una vez había deseado para Kagaho: seguía estudiando (en el caso de Teneo ya era universitario).

Teneo sospechando los motivos de Kagaho, se había ofrecido a prestarle dinero si lo necesitaba... Sabia, por su padre, que Kagaho era una persona de bien y ayudarlo era lo que sin duda haría su progenitor.

-¿Como?

-Lo siento, Kagaho, pero es una orden de casa central.

-Soy el que mas trabaja, soy el primero en llegar... Y no has tenido una sola queja de mi trabajo.

-Lo se, pero eres el de menos tiempo aquí.

-Pero... -Observo el papel en la mesa, lo estaban despidiendo.

-Le hable a un amigo de ti apenas vi este papel, tu solo tienes que ir a la entrevista. -Kagaho tomo el papel, nuevamente sentía sus puños arder. En la ultima semana la vida le estaba usando de saco de boxeo.

Su vida era un mal suceso tras otro. El mismo día que el trabajador social se presento, se hizo una redada policial y varios vecinos terminaron esposados. Había aceptado la oferta de Teneo y al chico lo habían robado al salir del banco... No solo eso, también lo habían apuñalado.

La vida era un boxeador y el era el costal de practica.

Estaba sentado en el muelle de carga, no era capaz de aceptar lo que estaba pasándole. Era mucha desgracia junta para solo tratarse de "algo del destino".

-¿Por que yo? -No lo había hablado con nadie lo del préstamo del hijo de Hasgart. El chico le había llamado el día previo al incidente... Le había dicho "mañana hago el retiro". No hablaron gran cosa...

Solo fue eso y ahora estaba sin trabajo.

Departamento.

Sui entro al departamento, fue raro ver a su hermano acostado en el sillón que le oficiaba de cama. Mas aun fue raro que todo estuviera apagado. Podría ser que su hermano estuviera cansado, dejo con cuidado la mochila en la mesa y deposito las llaves evitando hacer gran ruido.

-¿Que paso Sui?

-Pensé que estabas dormido...

-No hablo de eso Sui... Cuando entras así, es que algo pasa.

-Me robaron el celular-Admitió el chico con el labio partido, había deseado que su hermano realmente estuviera dormido cosa de hacer algo con respecto al golpe- lo lamento.

-Sui, me quede sin trabajo... Si quieres lamentar algo, que sea eso. -El mas chico enmudeció por completo ¿Que su hermano que?- ¿Puedes cocinar? Cocina solo para ti, no tengo hambre... Solo quiero dormir un poco.

Una semana sin trabajo, esa semana sus pocos recursos menguaron. Aun así el trabajo, cuando llego, fue bienvenido. Era menos de lo que cobraba antes y el seguro medico era para llorar. Aun así, era trabajo honrado... Rogaba que durante esa semana no aparecieran los del servicio a la niñez.

Así estuvo por varios meses...

Trabajando mucho y cobrando lo justo para vivir. Kagaho había terminado perdiendo parte de su antigua apariencia. Todo el que le viera se daría cuenta que no estaba teniendo un buen pasar. Sui estaba bien, se había asegurado que a su hermano nada le faltara.

Saco el pañuelo de su bolsillo y se cubrió la boca, Hace días que se sentía mal, una de las concurrentes había sugerido que tal vez estaba cursando un cuadro gripal. Kagaho se reincorporó y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo...

_Hospital_

-Por esta razón, se aconseja reposo absoluto cuándo se presentan enfermedades. -El medico era un imbécil, o esa era la opinión de Kagaho sobre él. -Tiene que comprar estos remedios.

La recetas fueron a parar al primer contenedor de papeles que encontró.

_Mercado_.

-¿Despedido? -Kagaho observo a su jefe, no era tan tonto para no notar ciertas cosas. Juraría que el sujeto le había cargado de tanto trabajo para hacerlo caer. Lo había llevado al extremo de sus fuerzas el día que se desmayo en el trabajo.

-El negoció no esta yendo bien, robaron varias veces en el mes y... No me da para pagarles a todos.

-¿Y me despides?

-eres el que menos tiempo lleva aquí y te contrate mas para hacerle un favor a...-Comenzó el sujeto, al que Kagaho realmente no tenia mucho aprecio.

-Ahórrate las escusas.

_Departamento. Dos horas después._

Sui se iba a quedar con Teneo, el chico había aceptado tener a su hermano por una noche... Se odiaba por lo que estaba por pasar, era todo lo contrario a lo que creía y a sus propios valores.

Dio vuelta la tarjeta y observo el numero impreso. La había encontrado revisando sus pocas pertenencias, estaba seguro que la había arrojado a la basura. Pero la encontró inmaculada dentro de un cajón donde guardaba lo mas usado.

Su mente no era capaz de pensar, como era que tenia un recuerdo de algo que al final no había pasado. Pero ya estaba desesperado y no sabía que hacer... Ahí estaba la tarjeta, ofreciendo la salida fácil a su problemas actuales.

-No puedo creer lo que estoy por hacer. -Esto es un salvavidas de hierro.

_Restaurant Campos Elíseos. Media noche._

-Veras... Poseo una gran dicha por que llamarás -Hades sentado cómodamente en su butaca le miraba, su fría sonrisa le hacía saber a Kagaho que tenia delante al mismo diablo.- Pero hay un inconveniente.

-¿Cual?

-Ya no eres quien yo busque. -Kagaho apretó los dientes, había perdido peso y tal vez también fuerza. Ya no era el mismo boxeador de meses atrás, pero sus puños ardían de nuevo. Llevan ardiendo mucho tiempo.

-Aun lo soy.

-Pero yo no lo veo... -Hizo un gesto y uno de sus hombres se retiro. - Quiero que me pruebes tus palabras.

-Tus golpes... Siguen tan violentos como en el ring, tienes razón.-Hades junto sus manos- Sigues siendo el mismo que yo busque. -Los hombres de Hades se retiraron con el contrincante de Kagaho. -Creo que apadrinare tu causa... Serás un buen boxeador si te tengo bajo mi ala.

-Gracias. -Se obligo a si mismo a decir esa palabra, en realidad quería vomitar de la rabia y asco personal que sentía hacia su persona.

-Pero, para que te acepte -Los hombres que rodeaban a Hades sonrieron- Ponte de rodillas y pídemelo. -Kagaho apretó los dientes ante esas palabras.

Kagaho se puso de rodillas, odiándose a si mismo por lo que estaba aceptando hacer...

Continuara.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4

Silencio.

Observo a quien estaba con él, esta persona no decían nada. Solo estaban esperando a ser llamados.

Te hacían esperar incluso en ese tipo de circunstancias. El rostro de Kagaho estaba golpeado luego de su ultima visita al ring. Tres días y ahora estaban ahí. Aun recuerda la llamada del joven, la desesperación de su voz cuando le pidió que le acompañara.

-Señor Bennu. -Kagaho se levanto y comenzó a caminar tras el hombre.

-Si quieres entro yo -Le sujeto del brazo, no quería que Kagaho entrara... Eran tres días.

-Si, quieres entra conmigo... Pero quiero ver a mi hermano. -Hizo una pausa- yo tengo que verlo.

Era Sui.

Lo habían encontrado en el río, se había ahogado y todo indicaba que su entrada al rio fue voluntaria. Alone observó a Kagaho, había aparecido preocupado diciendo que Sui había hablado con él diciendo cosas extrañas.

Ahora sabían por que razón dijo esas cosas.

-Kagaho... -El chico se fue sin decir palabra- Kagaho. -Volvió a llamar. Sui se había suicidado, a pesar de todo lo que el moreno había hecho por el bien de su hermano, Sui ya no estaría- Espera... -Kagaho se detuvo-Espera...

-Alone, quiero estar solo... -su voz era extraña y ronca- Déjame solo.

-Kagaho.

-DEJAME SOLO -Se dio vuelta y Alone pudo ver las lagrimas- ¡NO TE QUIERO CERCA MIO!

_Un año antes._

Soledad.

Lo que más abundaba en su vida era la mas profunda soledad.

Sus pinturas, a pesar de hermosas no le hacían compañía y la compañía que tenia a veces no era la mejor. Su tío, Hades Canvas, solía adquirir muchos de sus cuadros. Pero al adquirirlos realmente no le pagaba... Solo iba y le hacia firmar un papel donde aseguraba que el cuadro era un regalo.

Patrañas.

Su tío solo quería sus cuadros para lavar dinero, dado que luego los "vendía" a otra persona.

Su atelier estaba ubicado en una de las zonas mas costosas de la ciudad y al mismo tiempo dentro de una zona donde su pariente ejercía el mayor control. A veces sus cuadros si eran vendidos, de esa forma se podía permitir ciertos gustos... Pero si iba a ser honesto.

Su taller era como una jaula y el era el animal encerrado en esta.

Termino de dar la ultima pincelada, cambio de brocha y tomo uno mas fino. Apenas tocó el oleo con el fino pincel y lo paso con una delicadeza soberbia sobre el lienzo. Las manos siempre era lo mas difícil de pintar. Un minúsculo error del pincel podrían estropearlo todo.

Tenia a un costado la foto de estudio de la mujer que pintaba, Hades se la había dado... Uno de sus "amigos" quería un retrató de su hija. Mentalmente lamento su destino, era peón de Hades y no podía escapar.

Pintar le hacía libre, a pesar de que su atelier fuera su prisión.

-Alone. -Contuvo la mueca- Nada mal muchacho, nada mal... Tienes el don de los grandes pintores. -Exclamo el sujeto rubio- Tu tío opina que deberías hacer una exposición, estos cuadros deben ver la luz... No estar escondidos en...

La voz de Hipnos era como sonido banco para él, solo un relleno del fondo... Se quedo mirando el cuadro de la mujer, lo odiaba.

Odiaba que Hades le digiera por donde marchar y cuando si o no poner su pincel sobre el lienzo. Esta hundido en la soledad. Su vida era un carrusel y el estaba en el centro... Era la maquina que hacia girar todo a su alrededor, pero todos estaban inmóviles y solo se limitan a girar. Nadie jamás se acerca a él y nadie jamás sale de su lugar.

Hades es quien maneja el carrusel, es el operador de toda su vida. Quien decide quien con quien y cuando puede comenzar a moverse. Si Hades no enciende la maquinaría, el solo esta en el centro, quieto y sin nadie mas que tristes figuras inmóviles a su al redor. Lo puede contemplar todo, pero no puede hacer nada.

_Dos semanas después._

Sonríe y dialoga con todos, cada tanto responde alguna pregunta sobre sus obras. Todas cuidadosamente exhibidas para deleite del selecto grupo de concurrentes.

Alone sabe muy bien que esto, no es otra cosa mas que Hades y sus socios lavando dinero. No todos los ahí son de esa calaña... Pero la gran mayoría está ahí para los negociados turbios de su parentela.

Se odia por ser peón de algo tan bajo. Mientras se ven cuadros, algunos hablan de sus negocios. Obviamente, todos hablan el mismo lenguaje... Cualquiera ajeno a esos círculos escucha lo que literal dicen esas palabras y los que están dentro escuchan lo que en verdad se dice: drogas, prostitución, sobornos y demás asociados. Hades habla muy despreocupadamente sobre un joven boxeador bajo su "administración". Al parecer el chico es prometedor en el ring.

¿Sabrá a caso todo lo que se maneja por debajo cada vez que sube al cuadrilátero?

¿Cuanto dinero lava Hades en cada pelea? ¿Cuantos sobornos son pagados en las "apuestas"?

Alone trata de hacerse el que no escucha, le enferma ver la impunidad de Hades.

Le enferma ser su prisionero.

_Continuara_.


	5. Capitulo 5

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

Capitulo 5

El restaurante de primer nivel Campos Elíseos, era el lugar mas elegante donde ir a cenar. Ahí podrías encontrar a la elite entre la élite de la sociedad. Por lo tanto, no era raro para nadie que el estuviera ahí cenando.

Frente a él había un importante critico de arte, estaba hablando sin fin de cosas sobre sus cuadros. Como si le importara realmente, el pintaría incluso si tuviera o no éxito. Podría disfrutar de la cena, si no fueran dos pequeños detalles: la incansable palabrería del critico que no le dejaba probar bocado y la mirada aguda de una persona.

Podía sentir los ojos de Thanatos, subordinado de su tío, en su nuca. Si hubiera sido por él, no cenarían jamás en ese lugar. Pero el critico insistió que fuera allí.

Caminaba detrás de Thanatos, la cena ya había terminado y ahora sin duda le esperaba una entrevista con el gobernador de toda esa región... Gobernador en sentido metafórico, hasta cierto punto. En ese lugar no se movía nada sin que Hades no recibiera una "donación" en el proceso.

Al pasar por el pasillo que conducía al despacho, se cruzo con un muchacho de ojos sin luz y rostro golpeado. Este vestía ropas algo gastadas, pero en buen estado. A Alone le pareció que esa persona, ya no sentía esperanza alguna en la vida. Le sorprendió ver al muchacho de cabellera oscura y ojos morados. Hades no trataba con lo mas bajo de la pirámide.

-¿Quien era ese? -La curiosidad pudo mas que su buen juicio, ese que le decía que mantuviera la boca cerrada como siempre.

-Es un boxeador apadrinado por su tío. -Alone se mordió la lengua, suponiendo que ese era el "Kagaho" que tanto presumía su pariente. Al parecer el muchacho, era todo un demonio en el ring. Había escuchado a muchos mencionarlo en la exhibición, no había nadie interesado en mirar sus cuadros. Todos tenían su atención en el nuevo boxeador que poseía su tío.

Y por la cara del joven, no parecía muy feliz por ello... Algo le decía que ser apadrinado no le daba felicidad alguna. Hades no había llevado al muchacho a la exhibición, podría ser que no le considerará apto para ese tipo de eventos.

Mas que seguro, el muchacho estuviera en el mismo escalón que los caballos de carreras. Cuando ya no sirviera... Sería desechado.

_Despacho de Hades._

-Alone, no creo que seas capaz de imaginar -El mayor sonrió apenas- la dicha que me dio enterarme que te encontrabas en mi restaurante.

-Fui invitado a cenar por un crítico.

-Claro. -La mirada aguda tras el escritorio no cambió, sabía que estaba pasando. Hades buscaba el hilo suelto desde donde tirar.

-¿Puedo retirarme? Aun tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿A esta hora de ¡a noche? -La sonrisa llena de burla no se borro- ¿Acaso hay una dama calentando tu cama? -Alone solo se dio vuelta y se retiró. Hades guardo silencio, si Alone tuviera una mujer lo sabría.- Los lienzos... Especiales. -Comenzó una vez que estuvo seguro que su sobrino no podría enterarse de nada.

-Fueron retirados del atelier de Alone como se indicó y llevados a la bodega.

-Avisarle a Rugo, que ya están los lienzos y que cuando guste pase por ellos. -Hades sonrió, Alone sin saberlo recibía lienzos cuyo componentes de elaboración eran drogas de máxima pureza de origen sudamericano. Cientos de kilos ingresaban al atelier de Alone al año, sin que este lo supiera. Los lienzos eran intercambiados por otros cuando el pintor no estaba en su estudió, hacer que ese critico de pacotilla sacara a Alone de ahí había sido una gran jugada a su parecer.

_Tres días después._

Alone caminaba por el llamado "Barrio oriental", varias comunidades habitan ese sector aislado de la ciudad en una casi perfecta armonía. Cada quien dentro de sus limites y todos en paz. El rubio trataba de fingir que no notaba la mirada de algunos residentes... En ese momento se dirigía a una tienda a comprar tinta, había descubierto que esta era mucho mejor que la adquirida en los lugares habituales.

_Tienda_.

-Enseguida traigo su encargue -el hombre desapareció tras una cortina de cuentas de madera con un tigre pintado a mano. Alone reconocía el talento de quien hubiera realizado semejante proeza artística. La puerta se abrió y un muchacho de cabellera azul ingresó.

-Viejo maestro. -El hombre volvió aparecer trayendo la tinta para Alone. -Me envía el viejo carnero, pregunta si iras a beber te. -El joven aparentaba unos 15 años, pero ya poseía una mirada aguda que sin duda había analizado a Alone apenas cruzó la puerta.

Tenia la mirada de un guerrero.

-¿Desde cuando haces de recadero? -Pregunto el otro, con una sonrisa, mientras metía el frasco de tinta en una bolsa se papel arroz con el logo de la tienda.

-Solo me agarro a la pasada. -Gruño el muchacho, aunque claramente el gruñido no era para el mercader. Tenia una cicatriz a mitad del rostro, no parecía del todo antigua. Al rubio, le llamo la atención que no tuviera ninguna cosa que le identificará con una pandilla. Ahí todos los jóvenes estaban metidos en las pandillas o eso tenia entendido.

-Dile que voy a ir. -Miro a Alone- ¿Algo mas?

-Por el momento no -Pago su compra y se retiro, cuando estaba llegando a la puerta escucho que los otros dos comenzaban a intercambiar palabras en otro idioma. Al parecer, por lo que llego a escuchar, el tal Ikki tenía una dolencia...

Podría ser que el tal "viejo maestro" también oficiara de médico para la muchedumbre en general.

_Taller de Alone_

Definitivamente con esa tinta oriental, la imagen poseía mejor impacto y transmitía lo que su mente veía sobre ese lienzo en blanco. Esta vez usaba una hoja de papel especial, cada movimiento del pincel era delicado y dejaba tras su paso una nueva línea. Cuando estuviera concluido sin duda daría de que hablar.

Las sombras, el paso del pincel... Tras pensarlo un poco, dejo secar el dibujo mientras buscaba otro color. Tras los últimos toques, observo el dibujo. Era realmente bueno, transmitía la desesperación y pena que había visto en los ojos del joven boxeador.

Tras todo el viaje pensando en el muchacho con la cicatriz, pensó como seria el boxeador si quedase igual... Pensó en como seria el rostro de ese chico si perdiera esa ferocidad y deseo de vida. Había visto dos jóvenes... Dos jóvenes que habían ayudado a crear ese dibujo. Una mezcla de la pena en los ojos del boxeador y el semblante aguerrido del adolescente. La tinta roja, marcando la presencia de la sangre...

Cuidadosamente mezclando negro y rojo...

Creando un soldado feroz y sin esperanza.

No demostraría ese dibujo en su galería, nadie jamás entendería lo que este representaba.

La fuerza de vivir la vida y la perdida de esperanza de que dicha vida cambie. Un sendero cubierto de sangre, para alcanzar una meta que cada vez esta mas lejos. La esperanza muerta al saber que no puedes salir, pero la fuerza para seguir avanzando a pesar de todo.

Comenzó a lavar con cuidado las herramientas usadas. Cuando fue a guardarlas observó los lienzos almacenados aun en blanco. Se acerco y coloco uno hacia dentro del estante donde estaban colocados. Cerro la puerta y tras pensarlo un poco entro de nuevo para tomar el lienzo que estaba fuera de su lugar.

Tomo todas las posibles gamas de rojo que poseía y las que podría crear... Recordó al chico y al hombre de la tienda.

El viejo maestro y el joven... Una mirada ardiente celeste, un fuego celeste lleno de vitalidad... Tenia que dibujarlo. No era de dibujar ese tipo de cosas... Pero cuando la inspiración caprichosa venia había que escucharla.

_Dos días después._

Su pincelada sobre el lienzo dejaba paso a una nueva parte del dibujo, el veía lo que eso seria una vez estuviera listo... Podía ver lo que nadie mas vería a menos que sus ojos estuvieran listos para ver el alma.

-Que manera de desperdiciar valiosos materiales. -El pincel se detuvo, estaba tan abstraído que no noto cuando Hades entró. - ¿Estas a caso en tu época roja? -El tono tan burlón se notó a pesar de las serias palabras. - Vamos al escritorio, quiero hablar contigo. -Alone podría haber soltado un molesto: "Estoy ocupado"... Pero no se enfrentaría a Hades de manera tan imprudente.

-Kagaho, que bueno que pudiste venir. -Hades hizo una modesta sonrisa, el chico estaba delante del cuadro sin terminar. -Que incompresible es el arte moderno... -Alone apretó los dientes, Hades se estaba llevando otro de sus cuadros. -Ya es hora de irnos...

-Es un fénix. -Alone miro sorprendido al joven, pensó que nadie vería al fénix en su cuadro.- Me gustaría ver tu cuadro terminado... -Hades observo el dibujo, el solo veía manchas rojas y naranjas.

-Cuando lo termine te lo hare saber. -Replico Alone, intrigado por que ese chico fuera capaz de ver el ave que aun estaba inconclusa. A su parecer los boxeadores eran idiotas sin cerebro, pero el joven de ojos tristes, había sido capaz de ver el alma que dibujaba.

El alma de ese chico del barrio chino.

Continuara.


	6. Capitulo 6

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

Capitulo 6

No sabia mucho del deporte, pero según tenia entendido eso era lo que llamaban nocaut. Observo al moreno en el ring, por lo que entendía lo mejor que podía pasarle al negocio de su tío era que el combate fuera largo.

Kagaho había dejado fuera de combate a su rival de un puñetazo a los 6 minutos de iniciado el encuentro. Aunque seis minutos eran mas que suficientes para hacer negociados.

¿Cuanto dinero gano su deshonesto tío en esa jugada? ¿Cuantos habían perdido los demás? Hades solo jugaba a una cosa: a ganar.

Observó al joven mientras el árbitro lo declaraba el ganador del combate, había ido por la curiosidad de ver como era en el ring la persona que había sido capaz de ver el fénix.

Se encontró a Kagaho en la parada de los buses, por que el boxeador estrella tomaba un bus en vez de irse en auto o limusina era motivo de duda. Entre los pies de Kagaho estaba el gastado bolso deportivo donde sin duda debería ir su ropa y guantes.

-Buen combate.

-Si perdiste dinero, no es mi culpa... Lo que paso debajo del ring no es mi responsabilidad. -Kagaho ni siquiera le miro, sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún punto de la acera del frente- hazte un favor y no vuelva a apostar. En un vicio insano.

-No soy apostador. -Kagaho siguió ignorando de plano su existencia- Soy artista y ya termine el fénix. -Al mencionar el fénix al fin pareció captar la atención del joven.

-Eres el sobrino de Hades, sinceramente no quiero tener relación con nadie que venga de su familia. -Alone comprendió sin problema por que las palabras.

-Yo no soy como él, me resulta alguien... Poco grato de tratar.

-¿Crees que te creeré? -Kagaho replico esas palabras sereno. - ¿Vas acaso a decirme que estas aquí por pura coincidencia? -Esas palabras fueron cargadas de sarcasmo.

-No, solo vine a decirte que termine el cuadro y que nadie ve el fénix. -El moreno le mira al fin - te lo informó, dado que eres el único que lo ha visto aparte de mi persona.

-Aja.

-Si gustas puedes pasar a mi estudio. -Tras decir esas palabras, seguro que el moreno no le replicaría nada se retiró sin acotar nada más.

_Departamento de Alone._

Llego a su departamento.

Sobrio en amueblamiento y elegante al mismo tiempo.

Con paredes blancas, tan blancas como la mismísima pureza.

Tan solitario como su corazón y alma.

En algunas paredes, distintos cuadros cortaban la blancura de todo. Se dejo caer en el sofá, el lugar del televisor era ocupado por un cuadro de entonaciones azules. No era obra suya, lo había comprado en la calle por $500.

Posiblemente el pintor era un estudiante de arte que necesitaba vender sus obras para pagar los materiales. Sin duda no sabia que le había vendido su obra a un artista reconocido. Tenia que reconocer que ese muchacho era bueno en su arte... Tal vez lo suficiente para ser invitado a su galería. Creía que era el tipo de arte poco comercial que nadie entendería, esa clase de arte que solo un conocedor disfrutaría e interpretaría.

O eso pensaba hasta que Kagaho Bennu fue capaz de ver el fénix que nadie vería. Tal vez una mente sencilla fuera capaz de ver la verdad en el arte.

_Una semana después._

Le sorprendió ver a Kagaho, también al adolescente que caminaba junto a él. Había ido a ese enorme shopping para hacer tiempo y distraer la mente. A menos de tres metros estaba el boxeador y el muchacho. El mas joven le dedicaba una mirada al otro cada tanto y continuaba con la hamburguesa.

Dos hermanos, que se tenían el uno al otro.

Parecían felices comiendo esa comida muy poco nutritiva. Observo a los demás, todos personas simples... En sus vidas simples, comiendo hamburguesas.

Se sentó en una mesa y saco su modesta libreta.

Comenzó a realizar trazos sobre esta y dar origen al dibujo.

Galería de arte.

**_La vida simple._**

Así se llamaba el cuadro, lo había realizado todo en tinta china. No gastaría oleos en un cuadro que debería ser simple. Mostraba a muchas personas sentadas en distintas mesas... Comiendo algún aperitivo chatarra.

-La vida simple... Es un buen cuadro. -Se dio vuelta y se encontró con el hermano de Kagaho, lo sabia por que los había visto juntos.- Disculpe señor, me llamo Sui Bennu... Tengo que hacer un trabajo para la escuela sobre los pintores contemporáneos.

-Y...

-Me gustaría hacer mi ensayó sobre usted. -Alone miro todo de reojo, buscando al hermano mayor.

-Mi hermano no esta -Alone le sorprendió que el mas joven fuera de mente tan aguda, parecía del tipo inocente que no tiene idea de nada- no quiere que me acerque a usted, eso fue raro, no me dijo el por que -¿Que cosa? - pero a mi me gusta su arte... -El mayor le había dado una orden y el mas joven la desobedeció. Capaz que si era tan ingenuo como aparentaba.

-Ya veo.

Paso una semana, en la que Sui fue todos los días a pedirle permiso para hacer el trabajo sobre su persona. Termino aceptando, como premio a su terquedad.

A la segunda semana, apareció su hermano... Y no precisamente se presento a tomar un café o por interés al arte.

-Aléjate de mi hermano, no quiero a ningún pariente de él cerca de Sui. -Sus palabras fueron tan ácidas y amenazantes. Presagio de malos augurios.

-Dile a tu hermano que no venga entonces. -Fueron las tranquilas palabras de Alone.

-Ya lo hice... Solo quiero dejártelo en claro. -Kagaho le dio la espalda- mantente alejado de mi hermano. -Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, al hacerlo observo un cuadro. El fénix estaba terminado... Se lo quedo mirando detenidamente, según un cartelito al costado del cuadro este se llamaba: la ascensión del bennu.

-Tu fuiste el único que vio el ave. -la voz de Alone trajo de nuevo la mente de a Kagaho a la galería.- El bennu es el fénix egipcio... Me pareció que ese nombre era mas apropiado. -A parecer el alma de ese mocoso del barrio chino llama la atención de cualquiera. Muchos se habían quedando mirando el cuadro, muchos solo veían fuego, pero nadie veía al ave.

-Como sea... -Siguió caminando, pensando en eso que dijo que fue el único que vio el ave.

-Yo no soy como Hades, incluso... Soy como tu. -Alone atrapo el brazo de Kagaho, sintiendo un musculo duro como el mármol bajo el abrigo. De un tirón el moreno se libero del agarre, Alone casi pierde el equilibrio por eso.

-No me toques. -La mirada de desprecio sorprendió al rubio, parecía mas propia del guerrero de su cuadro que del desanimado boxeador que había conocido tiempo atrás.

El que tenia enfrente era el verdadero Kagaho Bennu. No era el joven que bajaba la cabeza ante Hades, quien tenia enfrente era quien estaba dispuesto a amenazar al sobrino de un mafioso por su hermano. La persona que seguía caminando con paso seguro y se alejaba de él. Era un guerrero que peleaba para el hombre equivocado, pero por el motivo correcto. Aunque en ese momento, Alone no supiera el motivo.

-El dinero que Hades gana con tu sudor, lo lava con mis cuadros. -Kagaho se dio vuelta y le miro, aparecer había logrado llamar su atención- entra, me hace firmar un papel donde diga que le regalo el cuadro y lo usa para lavar el dinero de las apuestas... No somos mas que dos engranajes de su maldito fraude -Los ojos morados de Kagaho no demostraban emoción alguna- la otra vez... Fui por que quería decírtelo... Para que supieras que no estabas solo en esta desgracia... Yo también quiero escapar. -Apretó los dientes- pero no puedo... Hades me ha quitado incluso la libertad... No puedo salir de esta situación.

-Siempre hay una salida, solo que a veces es difícil verla -Observo los ojos de Kagaho, había lastima en ellos ¿Sentía lastima por él? ¿A acaso le daba lastima a una persona que ni siquiera había terminado la escuela? Tan bajo había sido arrastrado por Hades, que recibía una mirada de compasión de ese joven. De alguien que sin duda solo era una cosa para la mafia… Recibía compasión de alguien que estaba peor que él.

\- No tengo a nadie... Al menos tu tienes a alguien -Apretó los dientes, pensando que por lo menos el boxeador tenia eso- Intente huir tantas veces... Que ya perdí la cuenta. -Apretó un segundo los labios y agrego- por favor... deja que Sui siga viniendo... Su presencia es como el agua fría sobre una quemadura, me alivia.

-¿Disculpa? -Había pisado una mina, Sui era sagrado para ese hombre vestido con una chaqueta vieja y pantalones de jeans gastados por el uso. Podría ser que todo lo que poseía, fuera destinado a eso sagrado. Era a Sui a quien en verdad servía ese guerrero, no a Hades como bien había sospechado.

Por un momento, imagino a Sui como un joven noble y a Kagaho como su leal guerrero de rodillas frente a él. Podía ver incluso la historia de esa imagen, el leal guerrero que sirve al villano para proteger a su señor. Por todas las deidades que existieron y existen en cada religión. Era tan obvio que le sorprendía no haberlo visto con mayor claridad antes. Kagaho, el leal guerrero, haría lo que fuera por su amado señor, Sui, y eso hacía que una parte suya envidiara al niño. Este tenia alguien dispuesto a morir por él, una persona dispuesta al máximo sacrificio de ser necesario.

Todo por él, ese niño era la luz de ese joven y el quería sentirla también.

Quería tenerla.

-Tu hermano... -Hizo una pausa, no iba a decir "Sui" de nuevo- Es la primer persona, que se me acerca, que no es enviada por Hades... -Apretó el puño- toda mi vida no es mas que una obra... Una de mal gusto que se perpetua en el tiempo por alguna razón -Tomo un poco de aire- cada vez que tu hermano aparece, para mi es como un descanso... Una interrupción de esta interpretación eterna a la que me vi forzado en participar. -Le miro a los ojos- No me quites, lo único que me hace sentir libre.-Miro fijamente los ojos de Kagaho- Por favor, no me quites lo único que me hace libre.

_Continuara_.


	7. Capitulo 7

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

Capitulo 7

Kagaho y Sui eran lo único verdadero entre tanta falsedad.

Desde ese día en la galería, los dos hermanos fueron la única verdad de la misma vida. Ya habían pasado un poco mas de un año desde esa charla. Kagaho había descubierto el dibujo en tinta y se había sentido algo incómodo al inicio. Luego este dibujo termino enmarcado tras un vidrio en la habitación del boxeador.

-Vaya... Quien lo diría. -Los dos se dieron vuelta cuando escucharon la voz, Hades estaba en la puerta del taller. Detrás de este estaban sus guardaespaldas. - mi sobrino el pintor y mi perro de pelea. Me ahorran mucho trabajo en verdad. Si están los dos juntos es mucho trabajo el que me ahorran.

-¿Disculpa? -Alone apretó los dientes y observo de reojo a Kagaho, sus ojos estaban ocultos por su flequillo ¿Tal era el dominio que tenía sobre Kagaho? Tal era que ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos.

-Alguien... Reporto un incidente -Observo a uno y otro- ¿Algo que confesar? -Les fue imposible no mirarse entre ellos- ¿Nada? -No tenían idea de que le preguntaban.

-No se de que habla. -Soltó al fin Kagaho, aun tenia rastros en su cuerpo del último combate. Aunque el único visible era su rostro... Mas precisamente una ceja partida.

-Verán... Alguien tomo una foto mía -Su rostro no cambiaba ni un poco de emoción- y la llevo a la policía. No se hacen idea de lo que costo sacar esa foto de circulación... -Hizo una pausa, internamente los dos interrogados tenían un punto en común en su pensamiento: Sui.

Uno pensaba en que Sui había sido el de la foto.

El otro pensaba que era mejor que se demorara mas en llegar. Que hubiera mucha gente en la pastelería de la esquina. Que se demorara en elegir el bocadillo de la tarde. Que no volviera hasta que Hades se fuera.

-Yo no se de que habla. -soltó Kagaho al fin. -Le juro que no lo se...

-Fue en tu ultima pelea. -Comenzó el hombre, antes de comenzara revisar las herramientas de su sobrino. -Alguien me fotografió mientras dialogaba con un cliente. Me costo mucho dinero sacar esa foto de circulación. -Hizo una pausa- Mucho.

-Yo no fui Hades. -Exclamo Alone- Jamás haría algo así. Fui a la pelea, pero ni siquiera me acerque a tu palco... Ni nada por el estilo.

-Quiero recuperar el dinero perdido... -Dejo de tocar las herramientas- Por culpa del accionar de uno de ustedes. Por que son los dos únicos idiotas que harían algo así.

-No fuimos nosotros, yo tengo mas de perder que de ganar.- Exclama el boxeador al fin mostrando algo de su verdadero yo- jamás haría algo tan estúpido. A parte jamás podría haberlo hecho, nunca me acercaría a ti por voluntad propia.

-Te recuerdo que ya lo has hecho -Informo Hades con una sonrisa cargada de burla.

-¡Suélteme! -Al oír la voz, Kagaho miro aterrado al adolescente que era ingresado por el matón de Hades. El hombre traía a Sui de la chaqueta de manera brusca.

-¡Suelta a mi hermano!-Hades hizo un gesto y otro saco su arma. Sui paso a ser sujetado de ambos brazos, mientras que el cañón cromado del revolver se apoyaba en su sien derecha.

-Única oportunidad de decir la verdad. -Notifico Hades-¿Quien mando la foto a la policía?

-Yo lo hice -Dijo Kagaho, fue algo automático, sin sacar los ojos de su hermano. -Ahora suéltalo... Te lo pagaré.

-Claramente vas a pagar Kagaho. -Hizo un gesto y el matón soltó a Sui quien corrió a los brazos protectores de su hermano.- Despídete de tu hermano, ya mismo te vienes conmigo... Tienes una deuda muy grande que pagar. -Hades sonrió, estaba seguro que Kagaho no había sido. Al momento de la foto, el boxeador estaba siendo atendido por el medico. Le estaban cociendo la herida, jamás podría haberlo hecho.- Vámonos. -Pero por el lado de Kagaho ganaría mas de lo perdido. Lo haría pelear en los circuitos clandestinos, hace tiempo que venia esperando la oportunidad de hacerlo pelear en donde realmente estaba el dinero y el poder.

-Alone. -El rubio le miro- Cuida a Sui. -Apretó el hombro del mas joven, Alone tomo el brazo de Sui y lo arrastro hacía él.-Luego vuelvo. -Comenzó a caminar hacia Hades y los matones, con la mirada gacha.

-Suéltame Alone... -El mas chico comenzó a forcejear con el pintor. Su hermano estaba tomando la culpa por algo... Por una foto que no tenia idea de que. -¡KAGAHO!

-Sui quédate con Alone. -Fue lo ultimo que dijo Kagaho. Antes de desaparecer en compañía de Hades.

_Departamento de Alone. Esa misma noche. _

-¿A donde fue mi hermano?

-No lo se.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Por que su manejador estaba con esos hombres?

-Es muy complicado para que entiendas.

-¿Que sucedió?

-No lo se.

-Alone... -Sui le agarro de la camisa- por favor... Dime ¿Que sucede? -Lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos- Por favor...

-Dame unos días para averiguarlo. -Fue lo único que atino a responder, antes de encerrarse en su habitación. Dentro de esta, saco el celular de Sui y lo reviso.

No había ninguna foto de Hades.

Eran todas imágenes de un adolescente con su hermano y él. Fotos de los últimos meses de ellos tres. La vida a través de los ojos de Sui.

Había encontrado el dispositivo en el suelo de la galería, él que le había atrapado se lo debió de haber quitado lo arrojo al suelo para evitar que pidiera ayuda.

Saco su celular y marco un numero.

-Soy yo... Necesito hacerte una consulta. -Espero a que hablaran al otro lado- Me entere que Hades tuvo problemas con una foto... ¿Tienes alguna información al respecto?

-**_Al parecer la foto llego a mano de uno de esos raros santurrones de la policía. No se sabe quien se la envió._** -Se hizo una pausa, Alone pensó que eso de "raros santurrones de la policía" eran los pocos no corruptos de la ciudad- ¿**_Desde cuando te interesa saber quien le hace picaduras de mosquito a Hades? Pensé que lo odiabas, quien lo hizo fue tan bueno que nadie sabe su nombre o afinidad. _**

-Solo me entro curiosidad... -No iba a decir nada mas, no quería tener mas problemas con Hades.

-**_Pues si te llega a interesar... La foto se la dieron aun detective de pandillas, un tal Barugo. _**

-No me interesa. -Corto la llamada. El detective Barugo había sido el que recibió la foto. Por eso Hades estaba tan molesto, una cosa es que la foto reciba una de las frutas podridas y otra que la obtenga un hombre honesto. Y por lo que había escuchado por aquí y por allá en las reuniones, Barugo tenia fama de incorruptible. Aun así seguía siendo un don nadie, dado que todas sus posibilidades de ascenso eran bloqueadas por los deshonestos

-Dudo mucho que halla sido Sui. -Volvió su vista a las fotos en el celular del chico, todas iban en perfecta secuencia numérica. No existía ninguna del día de la pelea y hasta donde el sabía. Sui no iba a las peleas o eso le había comentado Kagaho una vez hace mucho tiempo.- estas pagando por el crimen de otro. -Todo para salvar a su hermano.- debes ser uno de los últimos hombres honestos.

Habían pasado tres días desde que Hades se había llevado a Kagaho.

Por mensajes de texto llegados al celular de Sui, si es que era el boxeador realmente, sabían que estaba bien. Alone le había terminado contando la verdad a Sui y este solo había realizado un par de cuentas.

Kagaho debería estar pagando esa deuda en peleas clandestinas.

-Yo no tome ninguna foto... -Alone dejo el cuadro en que trabaja y miro a Sui.- Donde... Donde vive tu tío... Iré a decirle que no tome ninguna foto. -Se había traído a Sui por que no quería que hiciera estupideces.

-¿Crees que eso sirva de algo? -Sui le miro confundido y con un aire de preocupación- Entiende esto... nosotros no somos mas que insectos para él... Tu no vales nada, para él.

-Pero...

-Vales mucho para Kagaho, por eso sigues aquí. -Empezó a limpiar los pinceles- todo lo que tu hermano ha vivido... Lo ha vivido para que a ti no te falte nada.

-¡Yo no le pedí esto!

-Se lo pidas o no... Vales mucho para Kagaho, eres su hermano... -Hizo una pausa- eres la cadena de la que Hades tira cada vez que Kagaho quiere volar como los fénix. -Sui guardo absolutamente silencio- eres la razón por la que tu hermano no puede negarse y lamento decírtelo. -Comenzó a secar los pinceles- Hades es de la mafia... Tu hermano cayo en sus trampas... -Por lo que me ha contado, todo tiene el nombre de Hades. - Esa basura te uso de carnada y tu hermano, en todo ese amor que te tiene... Entro a las trampas para sacarte y terminó atrapado también.

-¿Por que? -Los ojos de Sui estaban llenos de lagrimas, hacía tiempo que quería que su hermano dejara el boxeo- ¿Por que esta empecinado con mi hermano?

-Tu hermano es un excelente boxeador...-piensa lo que esta por decir- Pelea para Hades, se lastima a si mismo cada vez que sube al ring -Dice pensando en un ave que quiere volar en una jaula demasiado pequeña- para que mi tío este complacido y no te lastime a ti.

-Yo soy el culpable de todo... -Mi hermano se lastima por mi culpa.- ya no quiero que se lastime... Ya no quiero que pelee, no lo he querido desde la muerte de Hasgart.

-No, Sui. -¿Quien es Hasgart?- La culpa es de Hades -Le tomo del mentón y le hizo mirarle a los ojos- es quien fuerza a tu hermano, él que lo ve como un perro de pelea. -Se acerca mas al muchacho y pone su mano en el hombro de este- te digo esto, para que entiendas que no puedes ir contra Hades. -Silencio-No hagas una estupidez.

Dos días después.

-¡ALONE! ¡SUI! -La voz de Kagaho hace que salga corriendo de su despacho- ¿Donde esta Sui? -parece que había corrido hasta la galería de donde sea que hubiera estado. Su rostro esta golpeado, con heridas de varios días en algunos casos.- ¿Donde esta mi hermano?

-En la escuela. -Había terminado mandando a Sui al colegio, ya no podía soportar la cara del chico y pensó que el colegio le ayudaría a distraerse. El mismo lo había llevado hasta la puerta del instituto que su hermano pagaba a costa de su accionar en el ring.

-Acabo de hablar con él... Creo que hará una estupidez... Ayúdame a encontrar a mi hermano -Alone le mira desorientado, costándole a su mente el procesar las palabras dichas con voz agita y entrecortada. -por favor Alone, ayúdame a encontrarlo. No esta en la escuela. -Kagaho parece al borde de la histeria- No ha ido a la escuela en varios días... ¡Ayúdame Alone!

_Continuara_.


	8. Capitulo 8

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen._**

_Capítulo 8._

Ikki cruzó la avenida y paso el arco que daba inició simbólicamente al barrio oriental. Había cuatro de esos arcos, cada uno marcando los puntos cardinales. Todo el camino pensó en el puente, en ese chico subido a la barandilla y el hecho que no hizo nada.

Tenia peores cosas, y grandes problemas, en que pensar. Si iba a ser honesto, jamás pensó en su propia muerte como la solución a los conflictos.

El viejo Kido, su padre biológico, había reconocido solo a su hermano menor como parte de su familia. A él, nuevamente, lo había desechado de la misma forma que desechó a su madre... Una de las tantas "concubinas" como le decían. Por sangre, a su parecer la peor cadena inventada por los dioses, pertenecía al bastardo de Kido.

Maldijo internamente a todos los dioses del shintoismo que pasaron por su cabeza. Esperando aunque sea una buena palabra de su progenitor, había tomado una jugada fotografía. Una donde esta el principal rival de negocios del hombre que, según la genética, era su padre.

Lo odiaba, pero su padre había reconocido a Shun y ahora por eso no podían tener contacto, hacia mas de seis años que no sabía nada de él. Dejo salir un hondo suspiro, según algunos, a pesar de no ser oficialmente reconocido por el sr Mitsumasa Kido. Era al único que le pagaban la fianza cuando la policía lo pillaba.

Solo fue una vez, un error que no había sido su culpa, y Guilty lo golpeo terriblemente luego de ello. La cicatriz en su rostro, era el recuerdo de que no debía dejarse atrapar nunca más por la policía. Para él, esa cicatriz representaba el odio hacia el mundo.

Guilty era el tercero en jerarquía. Él estaba a cargo de supervisar a los bastardos que Kido tenía haciendo el trabajo sucio. Dado que eran menores de edad, a veces podían escapar de prisión y terminar unos meses en la correccional o haciendo servicio comunitario.

Ellos hacían el trabajo sucio que era muy arriesgado para que lo hicieran los adultos, en su caso hacia algo mas que el trabajo sucio… Ikki apretó los dientes, Kido le había arrebatado todo. Ya ni siquiera se sentía digno de nada.

Todos ellos solo eran peones y casi todos eran hijos del mismo hombre. No eran más que un montón de pobres renegados tratando de llegar a la luz del sol... No del sol, si no a la luz del ser reconocidos por su padre.

Muchos tenían el apellido de su madre, para no decir prácticamente todos. Algunos pocos recibían el "premio" de ser apellidados Kido. Muchos morían en el intento y otros quedaban muertos en vida.

El solo quería el maldito apellido para volver a estar junto a Shun. Su madre se había ahorcado cuando Kido la despreció por última vez o eso le habían dicho que paso. Nunca confío en nada que le dijeran, suponía que motivos jamás le habían faltado...

Le sorprendía aun mantener la cordura... Si es que aun tenia cordura.

Su hermano Shun, la razón por la que soportaba y hacia todo, era un muchacho de 12 años actualmente y tenía todo lo que Kido deseaba. Era inteligente, encantador y tenía edad para ser moldeado según los caprichos del viejo. Este los había separado cuando Shun tenia seis y él un poco mas de 10. Dado que no todo el negociado de Kido era de origen oscuro, el viejo deseaba tener herederos para esas ramas de su gran imperio.

Los santos y los caballeros negros, así se separaban a los hijos de Kido. Los santos eran los que estaban destinados a la luz del apellido Kido, los destinados a todos los negociados honestos. Los caballeros negros eran los destinados a la crueldad del negocio. A él le intentaron volver un caballero negro... Cuando se entero, se negó y se sigue negando. Hace siempre algo para jamás ser iniciado.

Por su hermano haría cualquier cosa, incluso jugar con el peligro... Pero no deseaba ser un caballero negro. Si lo iban a ser un Kido, quería ser un santo... De esa forma podría volver a estar con Shun.

Tarde se dio cuenta que lo habían separado de la forma mas cruel... Si lo volvían yakusa, si lo convertían en uno de los caballeros negros, como sin duda deseaba Kido y Guilty, no podría tener contacto con Shun. Dado que una persona santa, no podía tener trato con demonios.

Entro al monoambiente en que vivía, todo el edificio era de Kido. Casi todos ahí eran sus hijos o las prostitutas que trabajaban para el hombre. Los hijos tenían prohibido estar con ellas, eran demasiado conocido lo que pasaba si alguna de ellas si metía en la cama de uno de sus bastardos. La ultima había terminado dentro de cinco bolsas de negras dentro de las zonas más "calientes" de la ciudad.

Kido era un bastardo, pero las reglas impuestas en su organización se cumplían sin importar que.

No le faltaba techo, pero no era precisamente un lujo desorbitante. A parte no era raro que alguno que otro desapareciera luego de hacer enojar al viejo o a uno de sus directos. Se tiró en la cama y trató de cerrar los ojos...

Se había metido en un buen lío esta vez. Guilty parecía complacido, hasta cierto punto, por la maldita fotografía. A fin de cuentas era su trabajo meterse en ese tipo de lugares... Tenia solo 16, aunque físicamente aparentaba menos, y estaba hasta el cuello metido en la cloaca humana.

Aún no sabía por qué carajo le había dado una copia al detective Shaka Barugo. Capaz el puñetazo de Guilty, por sugerir que le premiaran permitiéndole volver a la escuela, había sido el detonante. El error ya lo había cometido y seguramente se lo harían pagar.

Era seguro que cuando lo supieran (si es que no lo sabían ya) estaría en grandes problemas, por eso había vagado por toda la ciudad por varios días. Esperando no encontrarse con los demás, pero ya estaba cansado de todo.

Sus ojos lentamente se fueron cerrando, hasta que todo a su alrededor fue silencio y oscuridad.

El martilleo de un arma fue lo que le despertó. No era capaz de evitar insultarse por semejante descuido. Estaba tan cansado que no escucho cuando la puerta se abrió.

-El señor Kido te quiere ver, Fénix. -El cañón del arma peinó parte de su cabellera azul- veamos si eres capaz de revivir después de esta, andando. -Era el mismo matón de siempre- ¿Ahora que hiciste crio?

_Mansión Kido._

Ikki apretó los dientes, mientras la vara de madera impactara en su espalda. Su mente se concentraba en lo mucho que odiaba al bastardo calvo de Tatsumi. En como le gustaría hacerle pagar por todos los años de maltrato a los había sido sometido.

La piel de su espalda cada cierta cantidad de milímetros estaba surcada por líneas rojas de piel viva y cicatrices de castigos anteriores. Que Guilty no lo golpeara de manera tan recurrente el último tiempo, no quería decir que la mano derecha de su padre no lo hiciera.

Odiaba a Tatsumi.

Odiaba a Kido.

Los odiaba a todos.

Con ese fuerte pensamiento, no se permitió soltar lagrima alguna o un solo lamentó.

_36 horas después._

Se sentía mal, lo habían dejado en la otra punta de la ciudad una vez perdió el conocimiento, supuso que si se moría la idea era ponerle otro muerto al territorio de Hades. A la distancia vio a un joven colocando un cartel en un poste. Junto a este había alguien de cabellera rubia. Estaba tan afiebrada su mente, que lo que vieron sus ojos fue la cabellera dorada del detective Shaka Barugo.

-Shaka... -Sujeto el brazo del joven rubio, este se dio vuelta y con su compañero le observaron desplomarse.

-Llama una ambulancia. -Escucho que decía el moreno junto al rubio que no era Shaka, pero su mente le seguía diciendo que esa cabellera rubia, que apenas distinguía por la fiebre, era Shaka. Por eso su mano se aferraba a la chaqueta negra de ese hombre.

-Shaka... Kido... Ya no más...-suplico. -Ayúdame... Shaka, por favor -A solo uno de sus dos oyentes, el escuchar el apellido Kido le dio mala espina.

-Alone -Sintió cuando le tocaban la espalda y no pudo evitar contraerse del dolor, liberando la chaqueta de quien no era Shaka, las heridas ardieron cuando la prenda era subida- este chico vuela en fiebre y está herido... Que se apuren con la ambulancia.

-Ya he llamado, Kagaho. -Pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que volviera a escuchar uno de esos dos nombres.

-Aguanta niño. -Sintió como le tapaban con un abrigo, este estaba cálido por la temperatura corporal de su dueño- Debe tener la edad de Sui.-Su salvador tenia el rostro golpeado, ladeo la cabeza y vio las hojas en el suelo, Había una foto en el papel blanco. Pero las letras que le acompañan eran borrosas ante sus ojos- Aguanta, ya viene la ayuda... Resiste muchacho. -Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, que alguien era amable con él. En cierta forma, egoístamente, deseo jamás dejar de sentir la mano en su cabello y nunca perder el sonido de esa voz preocupada- ¿Donde diablos esta la ambulancia? -de fondo escucho las sirenas, antes de perder el conocimiento. -Ya viene la ayuda, resiste un poco mas.

La persona junto a él, esa que le trato de darle fuerzas y le auxiliaba, le ofrecía una sensación de seguridad que no sintió en mucho tiempo. Se sintió cubierto por unas alas protectoras.

Se sintió seguro.

_Hospital. Dos días después._

Abrió los ojos, había poca luz en la habitación, pero si existía un fuerte olor a hospital por todos lados. Las sabanas ásperas y el sonido de los aparatos... Hasta un tonto, desde su perspectiva, se daría cuenta donde estaba.

Se movió apenas y sus dedos tocaron algo, al girar la cabeza de encontró con una cabellera dorada.

-¿Acaso esperas que me maten imbécil? -Las palabras fueron cortantes, quien se había quedado dormido junto a su lecho se incorporo y prendió la luz. En sus ojos se notaba la preocupación, Ikki no podía con esa mirada y desvío la suya, en eso notó que tenía una esposa en su muñeca izquierda.- ¿Y esto?-tiro de esta y escucho el característico ruido metálico de la esposa al impactar contra una superficie de metal. No la había sentido por el vendaje. Las cuerdas habían lesionado su piel, de nuevo.

-Ya lo tenias cuando entré -El detective Shaka Barugo posó su profunda mirada azul en él.- Tienes antecedentes por pandillero, alguien cree que fue un ajuste de cuentas... -Ikki apretó los dientes, sentía algo en su espalda. Eso, lo que fuera, estaba frío y no le hacía doler tanto como creía.- ¿Fue él o uno de sus hombres?

-No se de que hablas. -Respondió de manera automática.

-Ikki. -El chico no le miraba- Yo se muy bien quien es tu padre.

-No tengo padre, mi madre era una prostituta. -Sabes que no lo era, pero ese es el guion que te hicieron aprender.

-Ikki -Una pausa profunda se hizo- ¿Kido te hizo esto? -Ah él no le daba miedo pronunciar ese nombre. Debería ser el único policía que no temía a ese hombre. Por eso era un idiota.

-No se quien es el señor Kido. -Replico el más joven ignorando al mayor. Seguía repitiendo líneas que le habían hecho memorizar desde pequeño.

-Solo trato ayudarte y no puedo si no me dejas. -Shaka le observó, conocía a Ikki desde hace unos años, mucho antes de que esa cicatriz cruzara su rostro. -¿Que quieres que haga Ikki? Solo quiero ayudarte. -Lo siguiente lo dijo por mera rabia hacia el mafioso, Ikki casi moría por infeccion. Era milagroso que aun viviera - Vas a terminar muerto si te sigues callando. ¡Por dios Ikki!

-Quiero que te vayas al infierno y no regreses de ahí. -No quiero la ayuda de nadie.- Eso quiero que hagas.

Continuara.


	9. Capitulo 9

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 9.

Mensaje aprendido.

Ikki estaba sentado en el tejado de un antiguo teatro oriental, había sucedido un enfrentamiento entre las mafias en ese lugar y desde entonces ese lugar terminó olvidado por la mano del hombre.

Cuando quería desaparecer iba a ese lugar, entraba por el alcantarillado y nadie era capaz de encontrarlo. Había sabido colocar marcas ocultas en distintos puntos para saber qué camino tomar para ir a distintos puntos.

El sol se estaba ocultando, ya era hora de entrar.

Había acomodado el mejor camerino para su uso personal. Un viejo colchón y varias mantas le hacían de cama. De a poco iba transformando ese lugar en su refugio antikido. Las pocas cosas que para él eran importantes estaban ahí. En ese lugar, en ese abandonado teatro llamado "la reina" (también conocido como "La reina muerte" por la tragedia pasada), él acudía a sanar sus heridas en solitario. Era su lugar de meditación personal, su espacio en el mundo.

Tatsumi lo había llevado una vez ahí, lo habían dejado abandonado a su suerte en ese lugar cuando tenía 10 años, poco después de la muerte de su madre. Nadie esperaría que volviera ese lugar su refugio personal, nadie lo buscaría en un lugar donde se suponía debía haber pasado sus horas más traumáticas.

Chasqueo la lengua.

En "La reina muerte" había conocido a Shaka y desde entonces no se había podido sacar al rubio de encima.

Este en ese momento era un simple novato de la policía, mandado al peor barrio para "hacerlo duro", había visto Tatsumi entrar con él al lugar por la puerta trasera. Lo que el novato había visto era un hombre de traje con un menor de edad. Sin duda había creído que se trataba de un algún posible abuso sexual a punto de generarse una vez el hombre se traje estuviera definitivamente solo con el menor.

En ese barrio te encontrabas de todo, por lo cual Shaka sospecho de prostitución infantil. Entró al lugar sin siquiera pensar en pedir refuerzos o avisar lo que estaba por hacer. Lo único que pensaba el rubio en salvar al niño de semejante destino.

Shaka lo había encontrado en esa misma habitación que había vuelto su refugio, amarrado a la misma silla en la que ahora estaba sentado almorzando. La idea de Tatsumi era pegarle el susto de su vida, pero un tonto policía novato arruinó sus planes. Shaka dejo de pensar en el posible abuso y sospecho de un secuestro dado que Ikki, en apariencia, no demostraba ser un niño común de la calle.

Las ropas que llevaba, eran demasiado "costosas" para un niño de la calle y se notaba bien alimentado. Cosa que Shaka no había visto en las pobres criaturas que se hallan en una situación vulnerable.

Apenas le soltó, Ikki salió corriendo y se escondió en el primer lugar que encontró. Toda su vida le habían enseñado a no confiar jamás en alguien que dijera ser policía, su madre decía que esta le pertenecía a su padre. Por eso no debía jamás confiar en ellos. Shaka pasó varias horas buscándolo y solo lo logró hacer al pequeño salir de su escondite con una ofrenda de paz: una golosina.

Tenía tanta hambre, que cuando vio la barra de chocolate y maní en manos del joven... A parte de su madre, Shaka, fue la primera persona que realmente se preocupo por él. No quería que el rubio idiota terminara como su madre.

Termino de comer el contenido de la sopa instantánea. Llevo el empaque a la bolsa de residuos y tras colocarle ahí la cerró nuevamente. Había puesto cebos para cucarachas y ratas por todo el edificio para que esté se volviera un lugar más habitable. Mínimamente se merecía un lugar decente donde esconderse.

Se encaminó hacia la cama, con cuidado se acostó en esta. La espalda aún dolía, por eso se había venido a su escondite. Necesitaba reponer fuerzas y este antiguo edificio olvidado por los hombres era su centro de sanación personal. Con el pie atrajo la mochila hasta sus manos y abrió uno de sus bolsillos.

No era muy adepto a los dulces, pero por alguna razón esa barra de chocolate con maní siempre la sintió como un gran manjar. A pesar que tenía que ir a territorio de Hades a comprarla...

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Tatsumi había azotado su espalda con esa vara de madera. Apenas le quitaron la esposa, espero a que pasaran unas horas para escaparse. Desde entonces vivía ahí escondido... Tenía suficientes reservas de comidas instantáneas y agua embotellada para que nadie lo molestara.

No podía acudir siempre a esconderse en el viejo teatro, aunque si fuera por él jamás abandonaría la seguridad que este le brindaba.

Abrió los ojos.

¿Cuando había quedado dormido? Observó la lámpara de camping recargable que alumbraba el lugar. Estaba perdiendo su intensidad a medida que la batería se agotaba. Se acercó a apagarla, observó el viejo reloj digital a pila. Eran un poco más de las cuatro de la mañana. Tomó la lámpara recargable y comenzó a caminar hacia donde bien sabía él estaba la puerta. De camino observo la pequeña heladera, era lo único que había conectado a la red eléctrica.

No era tonto, para conectar algo mas, no quería llamar la atención de nadie.

_Tejado_.

Colocó la lámpara en un lugar donde la escasa luz del alba naciente le diera, tendría que esperar hasta que tuviera las baterías recargadas. Por suerte tenía otras cuatro de esas en su poder, muy discretamente las había ido comprando, a pesar de que fuera catalogado como pandillero... Solía trabajar como peón en el puerto. Obviamente este trabajo era completa y absolutamente fuera de la ley.

Para empezar era menor de edad. Hasta dentro un poco mas de un año, mes más mes menos, lo seguiría siendo. Se acercó a las escaleras y antes de bajar saco el contenido de una bolsa de plástico que escondía en una viga. Se sentó en la escalera y prendió el viejo celular. Shaka se lo había dado hace mucho tiempo...

Supuso que el policía esperaba que un día le llamará.

Como siempre, encontró una llamada perdida todos los días que el celular estuvo apagado. Todas decían lo mismo: **Buda**.

Así había nombrado al único contacto que poseía ese teléfono. Shaka era budista y por lo tanto había, como broma personal, nombrado así al contacto. No había mensajes, Shaka jamás los mandaba... Solo llamaba una vez al día en distintos horarios.

No eran nada, pero sacando a un viejo conocido, era la única persona que parecía realmente preocuparse por lo que le pasara. Nuevamente espero varios minutos con el celular prendido en su mano... Nunca sucedía que Shaka llamara cuándo lo hacía. Abrió el contacto y observó la palabra "llamar". Solo tenía que apretar una vez el botón.

Como todas las anteriores veces apago el celular sin hacer la llamada.

Lo que ese rubio insoportable quería para él, era solo un imposible... Por más que abriera sus alas, Kido le derribaría y las quebraría. Tras sanar nuevamente intentaría abrir sus alas... Todo se repetirá continuamente, una interminable rueda de acontecimientos que jamás se detendría.

Una rueda que empezaba con su renacer y concluía en su muerte simbólica.

Su muerte simbólica, esta vez habían sido los azotes de Tatsumi y su renacer el despertar en el hospital con Shaka velando su sueño.

Quería romper el maldito círculo y que jamás volviera a concluir con su muerte y su inmediato renacer.

Todos le decían fénix... Por que siempre volvía alzarse de las cenizas y no volvía a cometer el error que lo había llevado a su muerte simbólica.

-Un día seré libre... Y cuando lo sea... Mi hermano vendrá conmigo. -Si es que logro descubrir donde lo tiene el viejo.

_Continuará_.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**

_Capitulo 10._

Ikki despertó por la molestias que genera las heridas en su espalda. Tendría que ir a hacer las curaciones al hospital. Aunque como buen chico de la calle que era, o así le habían hecho sentir toda su vida, no pensaba acudir al hospital. Había una opción menos reglada a la que acudir.

_Distrito Chino._

El barrio chino, o también conocido como el distrito chino, era un lugar donde bien sabía Ikki que su presencia era solo tolerada por que la triada así lo permitía. Había hecho buenas migas con el nieto de uno de los jefes (esto solo era sabido solo por dos de los tres jefes)... Así que mientras todo estuviera bien con Shiryu, teniendo en cuenta el temple de este seria así siempre, nadie le tocaría. Esbozó una amarga sonrisa al recordar como había conocido al chino.

"Los cinco picos" era una tienda propiedad de uno de los jefes de la triada, hasta donde sabía todo el mundo estaba al tanto de esto. Aunque nadie sabía que el hombre tras el mostrador era la primer cabeza de la misma.

Dohko pasaba como el honesto boticario y vendedor de mercadería oriental general.

-Ikki. Horrible la apariencia que traes hoy -Sin duda Dohko ya debería de estar al tanto de la última visita que hizo a Kido.- ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

-Por favor, ilustre maestro. -Ante Dohko estaba dispuesto a tragarse el orgullo e inclinar la cabeza.

-Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso. -paso junto a él y puso el cartel de cerrado.- Sígueme.

_Trastienda_.

Ikki apretó los dientes con fuerza alrededor de tubo de caucho. Las hierbas hacían que su espalda sanara más rápido, pero hasta que eso sucediera tendría que sufrir mientras estas eran aplicadas en su espalda. Su mano se enredó en la cuerda con la que Dohko evitaba que intentara huir como la primera vez.

-Respira Ikki, lentamente. -Dijo Dohko mientras seguía colocando una fina capa de la mezcla herbal sobre las laceraciones. - Puedo conversar con los otros... Serias una gran ayuda. -El chico cerró los ojos, Dohko a pesar de ser de la mafia aún tenía "ese algo" que le hacía bueno. Ikki, como todas las veces anteriores, negó con la cabeza.- Como gustes, las puertas de esta tienda siempre estarán abiertas para ti. -Ikki no hizo gesto alguno de escucharle.

Como todas las veces anteriores, Dohko preparó te. El joven sentía su espalda aliviada y realmente agradecía la piedad que el chino mostraba por él. Ya hasta incluso sospechaba que el hombre le había tomado cariño, hacía tiempo que no veía a Shiryu y por lo que recientemente le contaba Dohko no le vería en mucho tiempo. El joven chino había sido enviado a estudiar a Europa, lejos de cualquier conflicto entre el crimen organizado de la ciudad.

-¿Ikki?

-Me siento con sueño -Dejo salir un bostezo, sus ojos se posaron en la taza de Dohko. No recordaba que este la hubiera llevado a sus labios en ningún momento. -¿Que me hiciste? -Se recargo en la mesita- Dohko...

-Es por tu bienestar... Luego me lo agradecerás. -Los ojos de Ikki se terminaron de cerrar. Solo con Dohko baja la guardia, dudaba que volviera a hacerlo si seguía teniendo futuro cuando despertara.

Ikki abrió los ojos y se encontró tendido en un futón en el suelo. A sus ojos no le llevó mucho acostumbrarse a la nula luz. Estaba acostado boca abajo y sin duda tenía vendajes colocados. Un olor a incienso sutilmente ponía a su mente atontada.

¿DOHKO LO HABÍA DROGADO?

Sus manos estaban atadas y lo mismo se aplicaba a sus tobillos, a medida que su mente volvía de las sombras de la inconsciencia notaba que sucedía con su cuerpo.

-Hasta que despiertas, comenzaba a creer que me había equivocado con la dosis. -Dohko estaba sentado en un almohadón fumando una pipa larga- Te quedarás aquí hasta que eso sane -Ikki no tubo que ser muy listo para saber a qué se refería- Eres fuerte e inteligente Ikki, pero también eres un pendejo. -El chico apretó los dientes- Dicen por ahí que eres uno de los 100 bastardos Kido. -El más joven no pudo evitar preocuparse, la triada y Kido estaban en guerra fría hacia varios años por el control del barrio oriental.- A diferencia de otros... Yo se lo que Kido les hace y debo decir que es de primera mano. Solo con ver tu espalda, no es necesaria agregar palabra.

-Kido tiene a mi hermanito... -No era necesario decirlo, pero se vio en la necesidad de aclarar ese punto. Se sentó sobre sus talones y observó a Dohko- A él no le importamos y temo por lo que pueda hacerle a mi hermano si me reveló.

-Ya veo -Dohko le dio una profunda calada a su pipa- Creo que acabo de encontrar una solución para todo esto... -Ikki le miró- oí por ahí... Que un policía fue a verte al hospital -El más joven sintió que el corazón se le detenía, "policía" era una palabra prohibida en el mundo de Dohko. Si eras un soplón o te creían uno, te debías dar por muerto.- Necesito limpiar mi organización y no quiero pagar por ello... -Ikki le miró casi espantado ¿Acaso insinuaba lo que estaba creyendo?- Haremos un trató, si gustas oír mis términos.

-¿Tengo opción de no escucharte? -Vine buscando ayuda... Y me termine arrojando a la fauces del tigre.- Quieres que de información a un policía que no conozco...

-Ya lo he dicho, fuerte e inteligente... Pero también eres un pendejo- sonrió- Aún eres arcilla fresca, Kido no sabe que aún puedes ser moldeado... El cree que ya estas seco, que no puede trabajar en ti. -Ikki le miro confundido- debo decir que hizo un desastre contigo, eres un trabajo a medio hacer. -Dio una calada a la pipa- yo deseo hacerte una verdadera obra de arte. -Dejo salir el humo y este llego Ikki- pero primero curaremos esas heridas. Aun puedes ver la luz, Ikki, solo que ese bastardo vendó tus ojos.

_Departamento en algún lugar de la ciudad, al mismo tiempo._

-El número solicitado esta apagado o fuera del área de cobertura.

Shaka tras escuchar la conocida grabación dejo el teléfono aún lado. Desde que el muchacho se escapó del hospital, si es que se había escapado y no secuestrado por su padre, estaba preocupado por él. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño del apartamento, en una estantería donde guardaba las toallas tenia detrás de una pared hueca escondía las carpetas de la investigación que llevaba a cabo.

Hasta donde los corruptos sabían, era que no había copia de la foto donde Hades en persona golpeaba a uno de sus deudores. Él solo había entregado la foto donde el hombre estaba, en el suelo golpeado, con Hades pisándole la cabeza.

Nunca había entregado todo lo demás y eso incluía un bonito video de 7 minutos... Ikki, por qué estaba seguro que había sido él, le había enviado dos memorias de celular. En una estaba la foto sola (la que entrego a sus jefes) y en el otro estaba todo lo demás. A su parecer el chico tenía madera para ser detective... Pero como estaba su situación dudaba si el menor llegaría a vivir hasta los 21. Era un milagro que llegara a los 16 entero y sin caer en ninguna adicción. Supuso que su hábito solitario le había funcionado de escudo contra malas influencias... A pesar que tuviera de sobra.

Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a revisar todo lo que poseía del casó, se desconfiaba tanto de la policía local que lo habían hecho meterse en esta para poder recolectar información de la corrupción del sistema.

Menuda sorpresa se había llevado (aunque sus superiores no tanto) cuando se topó con el crimen organizado. Por azar del destino, mientras se decidía si aceptaba el nuevo trabajo o no conoció a Ikki.

Aún recordaba al menor siendo arrastrado al edificio por el tal Tatsumi, si no hubiera sido por Ikki... Hubiera abandonado la investigación y pedido que se enviara a otro en su lugar. Le debía a Ikki el recordarle que estaba en ese trabajó para proteger al vulnerable y castigar al criminal no importara cuanto tomara o cuán complicado fuera.

Tendría que buscar la manera de hacer que Ikki testificara, pero el chico jamás lo haría... El muchacho estaba atado a Kido y este no le permitiría escapar.

-Tengo que encontrar a Ikki y hacer que me cuente que paso-Aunque tenga que grabarlo a escondidas para tener una causa- debo sacarlo de esta ciudad, antes que Kido destruya su vida -O antes que Hades descubra que la foto proviene de Ikki.

_Continuara_


	11. Capitulo 11

Capitulo 11

El joven de 19 años lavaba los platos, hacia esto mientras en las mesas había varios hombres de dudosa moralidad. Llevaba puesto audífonos para permitirle oír lo que pasaba a su alrededor, su jefe, el chef, cada tanto le miraba con pena. Mucho el chico no le había contado el como perdió la audición de ambos oídos, pero normalmente ese tipo de cosas estaba relacionado con la mafia. La cicatriz en su rostro, sin duda confirmaba el pasado del chico.

Este terminó su labor y observo el tarro donde guardaba cuidadosamente las sobras. Tenia que guardarlas, para que se mantuvieran comestibles. Las metio en la heladera del personal y volvio a su puesto.

Miro por encima del hombro y observo que su jefe no estaba a la vista. No pudo contener su capricho y tomo una pieza de salmón ya cocinado. El lugar no tenia cámaras, los clientes lo preferían así... Y así era el respeto hacía el lugar como compensación.

Si se atacaban entre ellos fuera del lugar era asunto de ellos, pero dentro de este todos respetaban el dictamen del dueño de no navajas y no armas de fuego. Youma y su esposa Partita eran los dueños del restaurante, muy respetados tanto por el mundo social y por el bajo mundo. Corrían rumores, como siempre los hay, de que Youma antiguamente había sido Yakuza y por eso se generaba un ambiente de mucho respetó en su tienda.

Su esposa, Partita, siempre estaba en la recepción y atendía personalmente a los importantes (y personalmente gatillaba la calibre 32 en la cabeza del que hozara armar lío en su restaurante). El chef ingresó y le miró, Ikki lo podía ver en el reflejo de una lustrosa olla. Se llamaba Mu y era un viejo conocido de Dohko. Este le había conseguido el trabajó en ese lugar...

-Ikki. -Mu le tocó el hombro y el chico le miro- ¿Ya terminaste? -Movio sus manos a medida que decía pausadamente cada palabra. Mu había aprendido lengua de señas, solo para poder comunicarse con él.

-Mu, te puedo escuchar no es necesario que me hables en señas. -A penas pudo contener las muecas, Mu había confundido una seña y a penas contenia la risa.- De momento sí. -no queria decirle que había metido la pata. Mu era muy bueno y no queria avergonzarlo.

-Hay otra tanda de platos esperando. -Comento el de cabellera lila, mientras el otro se tocaba el audífono izquierdo de manera distraida. Mu estaba avergonzado al notar que una de sus señas, o tal vez mas de una, había causado la necesidad de reir en el otro. A pesar que Ikki se contenia, sus ojos relataban que algo le había causado gracia.

-Y hay mas trabajo... -Gruño Ikki, a pesar que no lo decía por los platos- El trabajo de nunca acabar... Siempre hay más por hacer.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo? -Mu se acercó a las hornallas- Partita ya cerró el acceso y no creo que pidan algo más de comer.

-Ramen.

-Como quieras... -Habiendo tantas cosas me pide ramen*.

-¿Puede ser para llevar?

_Debajo de la autopista, dos horas después_.

-Ikki -Algunas personas se acercaron al chico apenas le vieron llegar. Debajo de uno de los brazos de la autopista principal existía una especie de submundo bajo el submundo local. Ese lugar se le conocia como la ciudad oculta. Ikki solía llevarle comida a aquellos que ahí habitaban (para ello había tenido que esperar el visto bueno de Partita).

La comida no tardó en repartirse, no todos iban a buscar comida con Ikki. Dado que corría el rumor que el chico pertenecía a la mafia China y otro decía que a la japonesa. Había quienes solo veían a un chico sordo que tenía la gentileza de llevarle comida a los necesitados.

Luego de tanta duda, muchos terminaron llegando a la conclusion de que el chico alguna vez estuvo con uno de esos dos grupos. Solo que ahora no pertenecia a ninguno y trataba de enmendarse ayudando a los desvalidos.

-¿Trajiste algo para el nuevo? -pregunto una voz a sus espaldas, su dueño era como la voz de la razon de ese lugar. La ultima victima de una pandilla había sido un pobre hombre alcoholizado que no pudo defenderse.

-Traje Ramen... -saco el tarro termico con la comida, seguramente Mu no se haría problema de que le diera su comida a un necesitado.- ¿Como está?

-Mejorando... Menuda paliza le dieron. -Tomo el tarro de manos de Ikki- Dicen por ahí que fue un boxeador...

-Aja... -Eso mucho no le importaba- ¿Te acuerdas lo que te pregunté Aldebaran? -El grandote bonachón pareció pensar lo que Ikki quería saber.

-Ve a mi casa... Ahí hablamos. -Ikki comenzó a caminar hacía los postes y viejas telas que hacía de casa al grandote. Este antiguamente había sido trabajador social, al parecer había hecho enojar a uno de los "jefes" de la ciudad y nunca más había logrado conseguir un trabajo estable. Hasta el punto que perdió su hogar y vivía en la calle, aún así, ayudando a quien lo necesitara.

Ikki no entendía por qué no se iba de la ciudad.

Supuso que su sentido del deber, para con el otro, mantenía al grandote en ese lugar. A su parecer, Aldebaran se merecía el titulo de ciudadano ilustre por el trabajo que seguía haciendo en Ciudad oculta.

Siempre estaría agradecido con todos los dioses del Shintoismo, por haberle permitido chocar con Aldebaran. Era una de las pocas personas, que le hacía sentir que la ciudad no estaba del todo podrida cómo él pensaba.

_Casa de Aldebaran._

Ikki ingresó al lugar que oficiaba de casa, entre todo Aldebaran había ordenado el lugar para que tuviera un aspecto decente. Se sentó sobre un balde de pintura dado vuelta y aguardó el retorno del hombre. Este volvió al rato con el tarro termico donde había traído el ramen.

-Nada bueno se está comentando... -Dijo antes de sentarse en otro tarro igual- es chico, el que parece fue boxeador, no es primero ni el último que golpean en esa zona. -Ikki asintió ante la información- y lo de tu amigo, segun averigüé lo arrojaron desde un auto. -El más joven chasqueo la lengua, el ataque no había sido casualidad. -¿Quieres que pregunte más?

-No, por favor... No involucres a mas gente -Dijo mientras recibía una taza de te- Solo quería saber si el ataque a mi amigo tenía testigos.. -Dejo salir un suspiro- capaz alguien podria dar una descripcion de sus agresores -Le diobun sorbo a su taza de metal- Pero si lo arrojaron de un auto... -dejo salir un suspiro- Me gustaria saber en que se metio.

-Nadie va a testificar si salió de un auto, Ikki, ya muchas veces te lo dije... -Aldebaran abrió una bolsa con pan y le tendió uno al más joven- Aqui no quieren problemas, lo lamento por tu amigo ¿Como esta?

-Aun no despierta, por eso quería saber si alguien había visto algo. -Ikki puso cara afligida, realmente no despertaba- por eso les pedí ayuda, queria saber quién le hizo eso. -Miro con pena al hombre- queria saber si lo golpearon solo por sus rasgos orientales.-Claramente no es por ello.

-Me temo que nadie sabe nada... -Informo el grandote con pena- dicen que al nuevo, tampoco lo ataco esa pandilla... Pero ya ves... Hay muchas pandillas dando vuelta... Vete con cuidado Ikki -Le miro preocupado, pensando en el hecho que Ikki era de ascendencia japonesa y aparte de todo: sordo.

El chico capaz no escuchará cuando iban tras él, hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Por eso le preocupaba que anduviera de noche a esas horas.

-Gracias, Aldebaran, tendré cuidado. -Se terminó el pan y agarro su tarro térmico.- Diles a todos que se cuiden tambien, sabes como encontrarme si llegan a necesitar algo. -El otro entendió que se referia a medicinas.- Cuidate Alde.

_Parque_.

-Soy yo. Confirmado que lo arrojaron de un auto -Dijo al fin cuando atendieron al otro lado de la línea- no saben nada más... -O no quieren decir nada mas.

-Bien, muy bien pajarito. -Ikki no demoro en cortar la llamada, de momento regresaría a su modesto depatamento en territorio de Hades. Único lugar donde podría estar seguro de su padre.

Con aire distraído se toco ambos audífonos para acomodarlos. Tenia que andarse con cuidado de que ningún hombre de Hades supiera que uno de los "100 bastardos KidoQUOT; vivía en territorio de su Don. Dudaba mucho que los hombres de Hades supieran que él existía, por eso en cierta forma se sentia seguro.

Hacia un año que vivía en el mismo dúplex, la anciana que ocupaba el departamento debajo del suyo solo era una chismosa y nada más. De momento no había motivo para preocuparse. En un mundo donde no existía el terreno neutral, la verdad que le parecía divertida la idea de "no hay motivo para preocuparseQUOT;. Siempre tenía que andar preocupándose por su vida, asi le habían enseñado desde niño.

_Dúplex. Una hora despues._

-¿Shaka? -El rubio estaba a los pies de la escalinata que daba acceso a la puerta.- Desaparece. -El otro como simple respuesta le mostró la placa. Algo deberia de haber pasado para que este le esperará hasta las 3 de la mañana en la entrada de su hogar. No se explicaba como diablos lo había encontrado, si Shaka podia dar con él tambien lo haria Kido tarde o temprano.

-Soy el detective Barugo de la división de crimen organizado y pandillas. -Ikki chasqueo la lengua, Shaka era muy serio cuando aparecía con la maldita placa en la mano. No entendía como era que sabía que vivía ahí, habia borrado todas las huellas posibles.-Necesito hacerle unas preguntas.

-No tengo nada que responder... -Shaka se acercó a él de golpe y corrió el cabello de Ikki observando el audífono. La mueca de odio no se hizo esperar, apreto con fuerza los dientes cuando los vio. Desvio la mirada, no podía soportar los ojos de Shaka y la clara furia que estaba recorriendo su cuerpo.

-¿Kido te lo hizo? -noto cierta cólera en la voz de Shaka, este se preguntaba en que momento el yakuza se había llevado la audición de Ikki. Había perdido el rastro del chico por mas de dos años, ahora lo volvia a ver y resultaba ser que algo grave había pasado en ese periodo.

-Eso no importa... -aparto la mano del hombre- ¿Que quieres?

-Aparecio un joven de 14 años muerto, cuando se pasó su ADN por el registró salto una coincidencia parental contigo y otras 37 personas... -Ikki apreto los labios, en otras palabras le estaban notificando la muerte de uno de los tantos medios hermanos que tenía.

-¿Y?

-¿Crees que puedas ponerle nombre al rostro? -Odiaba tener que ir por Ikki, para hacerle identifivar cadáveres. Pero el unico "Kido" con el que podía dialogar sin estar en un cuarto de interrogatorio. Su mano temblaba por la furia, Mitsumasa Kido había vuelto a lastimar a Ikki.

Ese bastardo, maltrataba a sus hijos y nadie hacia nada. Una cosa era saberlo y otra muy diferente era conocer a uno de esos hijos y ver las consecuencias de lo que ese sujeto les hacia.

_Morgue. Una hora después._

-Jabu Unicor... -Trato de hacer memoria- o algo así es su apellido. -No había que ser muy listo para sabe que, la golpiza que claramente había recibido, era la causa de muerte.

-Gracias, Ikki... -Shaka anoto el nombre en su libreta- ¿Algun otro dato que dar?

-No, ya me voy. -miró con pena a Ikki, suponia que su sordera era consecuencia de que el más joven hubiera hecho algo que enojara a la organización Gradue.

_Dúplex, dos horas después._

Ikki estaba tirado en la cama, sobre la mesa de luz estaban los dispositivos que usaba prácticamente todo él día. Su celular, dejado a un costado de su almohada, vibró y observó el mensaje.

Dejo salir un hondo suspiro y lo regreso a su lugar.

Era un mensjar donde se le agradecía la información del día.

_Continuara_.

Plato tipico japones a base de fideos, caldo de miso y soja.


	12. Capítulo 12

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

**_Capítulo 12_**

Alone de nuevo estaba solo.

Definitivamente le había perdido la pista al boxeador, tras la muerte de Sui fue en caída hasta el punto de estrellarse contra el suelo y no levantarse más. Aún tenía la esperanza de que fuera algo pasajero y Kagaho apareciera por la puerta con deseos de hacer algo... Algo contra Hades.

Kagaho se había ido y no volvía a demostrar señales de querer levantarse del suelo. La vida lo había apaleado y no tenia intención de levantar la cabeza.

Hades volvía a demostrar por que era el señor del infierno y él ahora aguardaba esperando que Kagaho abriera sus alas e intentará levantar vuelo de nuevo.

Pero el fénix negro había sido derrotado y sus alas fueron quebradas.

Ya no volaría...o eso indicaba todo.

_Restaurante Kairos._

-Ikki. -Partita se acerco al muchacho que lava platos- me hace falta un mozo. -El chico le miro y asintió, la mujer no le mostraba un trato diferente con respecto a los otros empleados. En la entrevista le pregunto si escuchaba bien con los dispositivos. Cuando dijo que si, le informo que lo tratarían como a cualquier otro empleado.

_Salón privado._

Ikki tenia que servir en la cena del dueño del restauran y el temible Hades. Partita antes de entrar le solicito que se quitara el dispositivo de apoyó auditivo y se lo entregara a ella. Youma le observó y sonrió. Ikki no parecía notar al hombre de Hades que se acercaba, ni siquiera pestaño cuando se disparó el arma tras él. El hombre de Hades guardo el arma, el chico era el mozo perfecto. No escuchaba.

Nada mejor que un sordo para servir de mesero en un encuentro de la mafia. El anterior mesero aun debería estar dentro de una bolsa de residuos en el basurero de las afueras.

A todo momento, Ikki se mantuvo quieto y solo se movía para servir los platos o llenar las copas de exquisito vino. No levantaba la mirada, no era idiota... Su espalda estaba llena de sudor por la tensión del momento, un yakuza y el enemigo declarado del hombre que por sangre era su padre.

Hades se retiro después del café. Youma siguió un rato más ahí sentado, luego puso los audífonos de Ikki en la mesa y realizo un gesto con su mano invitándolo a tomarlos. Cuando la mano de Ikki se acercaron a estos, la mano de su jefe se aferro con fuerza en su muñeca. El mas joven se pregunto en que momento los dispositivos llegaron a sus manos.

-¿Lees los labios? -No hubo sonido en esas palabras, solo mímica. Ikki asintió, sabiendo que se jugaba la vida con ello. -Eres un chico listo, por eso miraste el suelo a todo momento. -Youma no soltaba su muñeca- a partir de ahora, harás de mozo en este salón y en el principal. -Miro los audífonos- no quiero que uses esas cosas... Puede que haga mi restaurante un lugar mas inclusivo... -Ikki no decía nada, estaba genuinamente aterrado. Algo le decía, que el hombre aprovecha para sentir su pulso mientras aprieta su mano- Ponte esas cosas y lárgate, mañana arrancas en el salón principal.

-Si, señor. -Soltó al fin.

_Calle_.

Ikki aun sentía la espalda cubierta de sudor, siempre le advirtieron que no jugara con Youma Kairos. Estaba seguro que el tipo realmente había pensado en liquidarlo esa noche. Se llevo la mano al pecho y sintió el alocado corazón.

-Bueno... Supongo que celebrare con una hamburguesa mi ascenso de bachero a mesero. -Mando un mensaje: me ascendieron.

La respuesta fue: "Éxitos en tu nueva posición" junto con una carita sonriente y un pulgar arriba. Al fin, lograba pasar al área de importancia: el salón comedor.

_Mc Gonald_

Le dio un sorbo a su bebida, estaba en un lugar alejado. Tomo un par de servilletas y se quitó los aparatos. Estaban tan sudados como su espalda, al mismo tiempo que se tomaba el cuidado de pasar estas sobre el aparato. Un imbécil ingreso y apunto a las cajeras. Ikki estaba de espaldas a ellos, muy ocupado con su labor. Ignorando a los pocos que si habían notado lo que pasaba y a la mujer que gritaba en un ataque de pánico.

Solo una de las empleadas, deseo que el joven sordo no se diera vuelta. Era la misma que le había tomado el pedido y quien había notado que el joven se había quitado los aparatos. Ikki siempre compraba en el mismo lugar, cuando quería desperdiciar su dinero en lugares como esos. El mal viviente se fue y la mujer siguió gritando.

Ikki se puso los dispositivos y observó a la gente en el momento de desesperación.

-¡LLAMA A LA POLICÍA SORDO DE MIERDA! ¡NO TE DISTE CUENTA QUE ESTABAN ROBANDO! -Bramo un hombre contra el joven moreno, que le miraba completamente confundido.

-No es necesario gritar y soy hipoacusico no sordo. -Saco su celular y marco el numero de emergencias.

_A la mañana siguiente._

Ikki observa el noticiero, estaban pasando el video de la cámara de seguridad del local de comidas rápidas. Uno de los comentaristas mencionaba "la suerte" que había tenido el cliente sordo al no darse vuelta. Dado que el mismo ladrón había matado a un hombre a pocos metros del local. Al parecer estaba bajo la influencia de narcóticos al momento del robo.

Desde que salió el video, le habían llegado mensajes de sus conocidos preguntando por su bienestar. En uno de los casos, el mensaje fue:

**_Las ventajas de ser sordo:_****_No escuchas a tu mujer._****_No escuchas si están robando _**

Ikki cerró el celular y lo dejo a un costado. A pesar de la "Buena intención" de poner una tinte de humor a la situación , le pareció un chiste bastante cruel.

_Esa misma noche._

Ikki caminaba con las sobras de comida hacía la "Ciudad oculta". Unos gamberros caminaban en sentido contrario al suyo. No pudo evitar cruzar de vereda.

Fue un grave error.

-Dale sordito. -Ikki se limpia la sangre de la cara y devuelve el ultimo golpe dejando al gamberro inconscientes. Aprovecha la confusión de todos para salir corriendo. Dado que bloquean el paso a la calle tiene que correr por el callejón, no pasa mucho hasta que se la da de lleno contra algo. La persona en cuestión sostiene una botella de licor barato y apesta.

-Ahí esta. -Ikki trata de correr y le sujetan de la chaqueta- ¿A donde vas sordito? -Ikki le aplica una patada atrás justo en la ingle. Ese debería ser el grupo que andaba atacando a la gente por su etnia.

-Quien diría lo chica que es esta ciudad -El hombre se para derecho, es mas alto que Ikki y algo le decía que tal vez nunca había estado borracho, solo distraído- Tu eres el pendejo que causó que mi hermano fuera detenido -Kagaho se tronó los puños- ahora que los veo... Son ese grupete de mierda. -Ikki es sujetado por otros dos- que bueno...que ya no sean menores.

_Reina muerte, Barrio oriental. Dos horas después. _

-Venid por aquí... -Ikki abrió la puerta y le hizo gesto de que pasara. -Gracias por la ayuda. -Kagaho no dijo nada y siguió al chico adentro del lugar. Le había seguido por que este parecía tener mas claro la forma de escapar de la policía. No parecía un pandillero, pero no significa que no lo hubiera sido en su momento.

_Camerino_.

-Ponte esto -Le tendió una bolsa llena de gel frío- Considéralo el pago por la ayuda.

-No te estaba ayudando. -Soltó el mayor mientras su puño derecho entraba en contacto con la bolsa fría. Le sintió sumamente refrescante, le recordaba viejas épocas.- Hace tiempo que...

-No hablo por lo de ahora, no soy idiota para no darme cuenta que tenias cuentas pendientes con ellos. -Ikki saco una bebida fría del pequeño refrigerador que había traído de la antigua cocina del teatro. - Solo que en ese entonces el que daba lastima era yo, no tu Kagajo

-Me llamo Kagaho... Ho no jo. -Este alzo la mirada- ¿Como sabes mi nombré? No te lo he dicho en ningún momento.

-Por que hace unos dos años... Tu y tu compañero rubio salvaron mi vida. -Kagaho le miro atentamente, como tratando de recordar el rostro de Ikki. Sabía que le hablaban de Alone, pero no era capaz de asociar a Ikki con un momento especifico de su pasado.

-Me temo que no te logró recordar. -Dijo al fin Kagaho, no lograba recordar al joven frente a él.

-No importa -Dijo antes de beber un poco- Es un evento que me gustaría olvidar... Aunque agradezco nuevamente la ayuda... Me has ahorrado muchos inconvenientes hoy...

-Creo que te ahorre una paliza...

Continuara.


	13. Capitulo 13

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

**_Capitulo 13_**

Kagaho dormía... Ocupando las mantas que durante sus peores días oficiaba de cama a Ikki. Al parecer el joven de veintitantos si tenia intención de bajarse la botella de licor barato o así lo había entendido el mas joven. Ahora su salvador dormía profundamente, pero no por ebriedad.

La botella había sido usada para defenderse de un agresor...

-Ay no... -¡La botella!

Ikki miro preocupado sus manos desnudas. Él había usado la botella para defenderse y si no tenia suerte sus huellas habrían quedado en esta. Le lanzo una mirada rápida al boxeador y salió de ahí.

_Oficina. Tercer pisó._

-**¿Eres idiota muchacho?**

-En ese momento no me di cuenta. -Si, sin duda había sido un idiota.

-**_Mandare a alguien a revisar todo, ruega que nadie allá llamado a la policía._** -Escucho un suspiro al otro lado, Ikki contuvo la necesidad de aclarar que alguien había llamado a la policía- **_¿Tu estas bien?_**

-Si, el dueño de la botella me salvo el pellejo.

-**_Mmm... ¿Hay alguien que puede decir que estabas siendo atacado? Por si se metieron los indeseables..._** -Dijo refiriéndose a la policía.

-Si toman sus palabras como verídicas... el dueño de la botella podría testificar.

**_-¿Que pasa?_**

-Tiene aspecto de vago de la calle...

**_-Que se de_****_ un baño, vístele bien y dale 100 a cambio de su cooperación._** -Replicaron al otro lado- **_no seas idiota Ikki, te necesito ahí adentro._**

-Como ordene, maestro. -Ikki corto la llamada y dejo salir un suspiro. Dejo salir un poco el aire y comenzó a salir de la oficina.

_Escaleras al techo. Una hora después._

**_-¿Ikki? ¿Que sucedió? _**-Sin duda debería de sorprenderle que le llamara por primera vez desde que le dio ese celular.- **_¿Ikki? IKKI RESPONDE ¿Estas bien Ikki?_**

-Buenas noches detective Barugo, necesito tu asesoría... -Mas bien que me regrese el favor de reconocer cadáveres

-**_¿Que hiciste?_**

-¿Escuchaste del grupo que estaba atacando a orientales -Hizo una pausa- o personas que mostrarán rasgos étnicos cerca de "Ciudad oculta"?

-**_¿Te atacaron? ¿Estas bien?_**

-Si, alguien me salvo...-Realizo una pausa- Y en el proceso golpee a alguien con una botella para ayudarle... Eran muchos y reaccione por instinto.

-**_Ikki_**... -Había un claro reproche en esas cuatro letras- **_ya tienes 19 años. _**-El joven contuvo la necesidad de decirle que lo sabía muy bien. Que sabía que legalmente era un adulto y como tal sería juzgado como uno.

-**_¿Puedes averiguar si hubo ingresos por botellazos a la cabeza cerca de Ciudad oculta?_**

-Ikki, debes entregarte si algo así pasó.

-**_Tengo un trabajo, uno honesto y quiero mantenerlo... _**-Hizo una pausa y se jugo una carta- **_Nadie le da trabajó a los sordos... _**-Escucho un suspiro al otro lado, tenia que reconocer que apelar a la lastima lo asqueaba- **_Me entregaré si resulto seriamente lesionado..._** -Hizo una pausa- **_me gusta mi trabajo, me tratan bien... Es honesto. Quiero una vida honesta_** -apretó los dientes- **_lo que siempre me ofreciste... _**-¿Por que me siento tan mal?- **_Ya lo tengo y no quiero perderlo. _**

-Veré que averiguó... No apagues este celular. -Se corto la llamada, Ikki observó el viejo aparato. Podría tranquilamente cambiarlo por uno mas moderno, pero le gustaba el aparato a pesar de su clara antigüedad.

Se quedo sentado en silencio, por alguna razón. Siempre se sentía una basura cuando le mentía al policía o le decía... Todas esas cosas que en realidad no quería decirle. Podría mentirle a cualquier persona y estaba seguro que no se sentiría de la misma manera.

Observo el único contacto en el móvil. No tenia intensión de agregar otro.

_Restaurante Kairos. A la noche siguiente._

Algunos comensales reconocieron a Ikki. Partita les miraba de refilón como advirtiéndoles que dejaran en paz al mozo. Ikki estaba recogiendo los platos de una mesa, cuando uno de los comensales comenzó a mirarle fijamente.

-Oye... Quítate los aparatos en tu oreja...-Ikki le miro apenas y siguió con su trabajo, el sujeto estaba ebrio . -Te di una orden...-Levanto su mano dispuesto a golpear al chico- ¡Sordo! -El rostro de Ikki quedo cubierto de sangre, cuando la cabeza del sujeto se cruzo en el trayecto de la bala de Youma.

-Ante todo, en mi restaurante se emplean modales. -El hombre llevo el cañón de su viejo revólver a los labios y lo soplo- todos los mozos se presentan antes de servirles. Todos aquí tienen un papel: comensales y mozos. -Miro a todos- Y el que se salga del papel, tiene una 36 reservada. -Observo al muchacho- levanta la mesa. -Se dio vuelta- toda la mesa. -Ikki observo el cadáver del cual emergía la sustancia roja que arruinaba el mantel.

_Oficina_.

-Mucha calma para mi gusto... -Youma se dejo caer en su butaca y observo todas las pantallas. Que no se vieran, no quería decir que no las hubiera. Sonrió, todos ahí abajo estaban creídos que nadie los observa. Pero como buen director, tenia que estar al tanto de todo... Y había algo que le incomoda del mesero sordo- haces bien tu papel, demasiado bien.

Continuara.


	14. Capitulo 14

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen._****_ ._**

_Capitulo 14._

-No.

-Sobrino, deja de ser un idiota. -observo el papel delante de él, ya estaba realmente cansado de ello. De ser un esbirro mas del mafioso griego.

-Puedes llevarte cualquier cuadro menos ese... -Gruño Alone, el cuadro titulado "La ascensión del Bennu" no era negociable. -Te daré cualquier otro cuadro, menos ese... Llévate todos, menos ese. En esta ocasión -Alone hablo en tono firme- no te dejare llevarte el que quieras...

Estaba sentado contra una pared, manteniendo el grito de dolor. Su mano derecha había sido aplastada con una puerta. Hades se había llevado el cuadro, informándole que nadie le decía que podía o no tener. Le llevaría mucho tiempo recuperar la movilidad de su mano.

Tendría que ir a la clínica e inventar una escusa... Cualquier con dos dedos de frente dudaría de ese tipo de lesión.

_Reina Muerte, Barrio oriental._

Kagaho observa el cuadro, no puede creer que este ahí. Cuando perdió a Sui, no solo corto lazo con Alone. También se deciso de todo lo que estuviera relacionado con Hades. El cuadro era de Alone, pero este era sobrino de Hades así que tenia que irse. Debería haberlo roto cuando pudo.

Ahora el cuadro era de Ikki y algo le decía que al chico le gustaba, dado que incluso lo había puesto dentro de un marco con vidrio. Alone lo había llamado el guerrero del eterno sendero... Si lo miraba atentamente, la cicatriz se parecía a la de Ikki.

-Ya me acuerdo... Por eso dijiste que querías olvidar. -Ikki, esa cicatriz ya la tenias esa vez. - Y pensar que nos veríamos nuevamente.

Cuando Ikki apareció, delirando por la fiebre y solo caminando por su gran fuerza de voluntad. Kagaho estaba en la desesperada búsqueda de Sui. Había hecho volantes para repartir, siguiendo la sugerencia del oficial que le tomo la desaparición de su hermano.

Sin duda, Ikki estaba en ese entonces metido en el bajo mundo y posiblemente aun lo estuviera. Aunque en parte lo dudaba, dado que creía haberlo visto en ciudad oculta repartiendo comida. Estando algo bebido, como todos los fines de semana, lo habían golpeado de lo lindo. Lo único que recordaba era que despertó en una de las "casas" de ciudad oculta.

Puso las manos a los costados del marco, quería contemplarle con mejor luz. Se encontró con que este estaba amurado a la pared. Era muy obvio que habitaciones usaba Ikki, dado que todo estaba mas ordenado y limpio. Ese estudió era el caso, tal vez era un despachó o algo por el estilo. Dejo salir un suspiro y retiro sus manos del marco.

¿Ikki realmente vivía ahí?

Comenzó a caminar, recordaba que una vez le comentaron que existía un viejo teatro que se había convertido en librería. Este se había vuelto la casa de Ikki. Se encontró que casi todo tenia llave, y claramente no eran cerrojos viejos, así que mucho del dueño no sabía.

Encontró un mapa de la ciudad, este tenia marcado lugares puntuales... Eran los territorios de pandillas y las grandes familias del crimen. Parecía viejo, estaba amarillento y los colores que enmarcaban los limites estaban ya algo pálidos. Había cruces, círculos, cuadrados, triángulos y estrellas por aquí y por allá. Alguien se había tomado muchas molestias con ese mapa sin duda olvidado. Tenia una buena capa de polvo encima y no mostraba señales de uso alguno.

Mirando, descubrió que toda su vida, habitó dentro de un territorio de la mafia. Vivió toda su vida en territorio de Hades. El gimnasio de Hasgart, apretó los dientes al recordarlo... Todo hubiera sido muy distinto si esa tragedia no ocurría. Observo los otros lugares ¿A quiénes pertenecían?

_Restaurante Kairos. Al mismo tiempo._

Ikki dejo salir un suspiro cuando sintió la mano en su hombro, Youma no tardo en poner su rostro demasiado cerca de él.

-Eres demasiado bueno en tu trabajo...

-Gracias, señor. -Su mano apretaba con fuerza el borde del plato que estaba por poner en la mesa.

-Normalmente, me gusta que todos cumplan sus roles... -¿Me descubrió? El chico sintió un tirón en su oreja y el aparato ya no estaba- Voy descubrir quien eres...-Susurro, Ikki seguía sin moverse.

-No...no quiere... Que use... Los audífonos... -Youma chasqueo la lengua, no había obtenido la respuesta esperada. Eso le agradaba... Le gustaban los retos. El tono de voz de Ikki era temeroso, casi genuino. Dejo el audífono en la mesa y se alejo de él. Observo al mozo desde la distancia.

-Si que es bueno el bastardo. -Sonrió- casi me la creo el que estaba asustado. -Observo a Ikki, ningún musculo de su rostro se movió cuando le susurro al oído. - Ya veremos quien gana este enfrentamiento precioso pajarito, estas tan sordo que no escuchas a la muerte cantar.

Ikki esta sirviendo el vino a unos comensales. Los habituales ya se han acostumbrado al nuevo mesero. Están hablando de algo relacionado con una padilla, al parecer alguien le dio una paliza a unos perros de Hades. Ikki mantiene su semblante inmutable y se retira tras llenar las copas.

Se dirige a otra de las mesas asignadas, siente la mirada de alguna persona sobre él. Se presenta y actúa con normalidad mientras los comensales hacen sus pedidos. Cuando comienza a caminar hacía las puertas de la cocina, uno de sus compañeros le intercepta.

-Alguien desea hablar contigo -El joven mira rápido hacia el sector de mesas del otro.

Guilty.

El pedazo de basura de Guilty esta sentado junto a tres personas mas. El hombre toma una copa y con un gesto socarrón le saludó con un alza de la misma. Sigue caminando, ignorando a su compañero y al otro bastardo.

_Cocina_.

-¿Ikki? -Mu le mira perdido, el mesero esta blanco y le tiembla el pulso al servirse el agua. -¿Estas bien? -Le toca el hombro y de nuevo hace señas con las manos. Los otros cocineros, los cuales solo ayudan al peli lila, miran al muchacho. Este parece un manojo de nervios.

-Hay. Hay... Alguien...afuera... -Todos entendieron perfectamente que pasa, Mu observa los dispositivos en las orejas de Ikki ¿Y si el causante de ellos esta ahí afuera?- No me siento bien...

-Hasta donde se. -Todos se quedaron de piedra- no les pago para hacer sociales. -Carajo, ya vino Youma- ¿Que sucede aquí con nuestro pequeño pajarito? -Ikki mira a Youma casi sorprendido- ¿Que sucede Fénix?

-¿Como me llamo? -Por primera vez, Youma ve un gesto genuino en los ojos de Ikki.

-Seguirme, me servirás en el salón VIP. -Esa mirada, llena de una indescriptible fiereza animal. Ahí estaba el fénix , por primera vez en todo el tiempo que trabajaba para él. Veía algo del favorito de Kido, vio unos ojos dispuestos a contemplar un asesinato sin inmutarse.

_Salón VIP._

Youma estaba solo, solo con Ikki.

-Sabes Ikki, es mentira que aquí no hay cámaras. -El chico no dijo nada, pero ante un discreto gesto de Youma sirvió mas vino- Obviamente, solo las enciendo cuando abrimos al público. -Corto con cuidado la carne frente a él- Pero eso ya lo sabías. -Miro al muchacho- Dime una sola razón, para no arrojarte a las fauces de Guilty.

-Tendrás que soportar una investigación, si me acercas a él tendrás un asesinato en tu restaurante.

-¿Dices que Guilty va a asesinarte? -Observo los ojos del mas joven- Nunca vi ojos azules tan feroces -Dejo los cubiertos a un lado- te investigué y descubrí que si eres sordo... -Sonrió- Admito que tenia mis dudas, pero hay registros en un hospital publico y asistes cada seis meses a controles... -Tomo la copa- ¿Fue Guilty?

-¿Cambiara en algo la respuesta? -Fue fría y automática la pregunta, como si estuviera hastiado de realizarla..

-Evitemos conflictos, Fénix, te quedaras aquí... No quiero mala fama en mi restaurante. -Tomo de nuevo los cubiertos- siempre llamaste mi atención, dado que no eres como los otros.

-Eh renacido tantas veces, que ya no puedo pasar como alguien normal. -Youma dejo el tenedor a medio caminó- Odio tanto al mundo, que me sorprende no haber prendido fuego esta maldita ciudad.

-Hasta que me muestras tu cara. -Youma sonrió- Ahora se, que papel darte mocoso.

_Reina muerte, la madrugada siguiente._

Le sorprendió encontrar las pesas, claramente pertenecían a distintos juegos. Ikki sin duda las había ido adquiriendo de a poco. Cuando las vio recordó los viejos tiempos, cuando arrancó desde abajo. Cuando Sui lo alentaba a seguir mas adelanté, como sentía que su furia era direccionada hacía un fin.

Así que ahí estaba él ahora, levantando las mancuernas que Ikki había conseguido de a poco.

-No deberías estar levantando tanto peso. -Al escuchar la voz, alzo la mirada. Ikki estaba en la puerta y le observa atentamente.

-Se que no me incumbe... -Dejo la mancuerna en el piso- Pero... ¿Donde estabas?

-Existe algo llamado trabajo, aunque dudo que sepas que es ello.

-Trabajo en el puerto. -Kagaho le miro, parecía molestó por la acusación de Ikki- y cuando no puedo callar los recuerdos bebo... No soy alcohólico de tiempo completo, no quiero ser como mi padre.-Pero aun así, le falle a Sui. Al pensar ello apretó los dientes y bajo la mirada, lo único valioso que había poseído lo perdió y no volvería jamás.

-Estamos igual -El mayor miro al chico, le observo entero e Ikki se alejo de la puerta- Ya vete de aquí.

Pasillo.

-¿Que le paso a tu mano? -El chico miró a quien, según su perspectivas, era un vagabundo. Le sorprendía que hubiera notado sus puños... Solo quería curarse y echarse a dormir.

-Mi padre me arrojo al infierno y cada tanto me veo con los demonios. -Guilty había enviado a sus tres matones por él.- Grabe error.

-¿Que clase de padre tuviste? -Kagaho le miraba con pena, Ikki obviamente era mayor que Sui... Pero su lado de hermano mayor emergió cuando vio esos nudillos lastimados. Recordando cuando Sui apareció con el labio partido. Se había jurado que haría lo imposible para evitar eso nuevamente. Para evitar que Sui fuera lastimado de nuevo.

-El peor de todos. Mi madre era una de sus tantas zorras. -Al oír el tono despectivo y el zorras, Kagaho vio una línea imaginaria entre ellos.

Ikki no venia del mismo mundo que él, esa línea dividía a ambos. Ikki posiblemente había nacido en la oscuridad a la que Hades lo había arrastrado. Una oscuridad de la que intentaba escapar y cuando no podía, bebía para mantenerla en lo mas profundo de su mente.

-¿Donde esta tu madre?

-Se suicido, luego de que mi padre solo reconociera a mi hermano menor y lo alejara de nosotros. -Había tristeza en sus ojos al decir esas palabras.- O esa es la versión oficial.

-¿Tienes un hermano?

-Si, pero no puedo acercarme a él -informo Ikki en tono mortecino- soy un montón de basura y no tengo derecho a acerar a los que se apellidan Kido, o eso dictaminó ese viejo bastardo. -Volvió a la normalidad- Ahora vete...

-Recuerdo que dijiste ese nombre cuando te conocí -Kagaho sintió el abismo frente a él, como separaba a cada uno e impedía que se acercaran- ¿Tu padre te hizo eso? ¿Tu padre te lastimo de esa forma? -Sus puños empezaron a arderle, como no lo habían hecho en mucho tiempo.- ¿Tu padre lacero tu espalda y te lanzo a la calle como si fueras un trapo descartable?

-Su segundo al mando, el gran Kido Mitsumasa no ensucia sus manos -replico Ikki como si nada- hora de irse de aquí.. -Repitió, por alguna causa se sentía incómodo al ver la furia contenida en los ojos morados. Estos le recordaban a los de Shaka, era la misma mirada de furia ante una injusticia no escarmentada.- Ya permanecimos mucho en estos barrios.

_Túneles del acueducto._

-**_Que peste._** -Soltó Kagaho en ruso, tenia ese viejo habito desde la niñez.

-**_Créeme, en verano es peor_** -Le replico Ikki de lo mas tranquilo. Este iba caminando delante con una linterna.

-¿Como haces para no perderte? -el mayor observó el túnel del alcantarillado por donde circulan los desechos de la ciudad. Mentalmente agradecido de la pequeña tarima que los separa de las aguas putrefactas.

-Ya me se los caminos.

-Apestaremos a alcantarilla. -informo Kagaho. Se tapo la boca con la manga de su abrigo.

-O si, eso es seguro. -Comento Ikki, claramente le estaba ignorando. Había dicho cosas de mas frente a él, eso no era algo propio de sus actitudes.

Por alguna razón, pasaba con el hombre lo mismo que sucedía cuando Shaka esta cerca... Tendría que empempezar a evitarlo, aunque dudaba que se volvieran a ver.

_Mansión Kido, Barrio alto Oriental._

El barrio alto oriental, era la zona donde los pudientes de origen japonés tenían sus costosas mansiones. La mas grande de todas, y por tanto la que pertenecía al hombre mas poderoso, era hogar del temible Mitsumasa Kido. Señor de prestigiosas empresas en el ámbito internacional y benefactor del pueblo a través de su conocida Fundación Graad. Este hombre público, de ética intachable, no era otra cosa mas qué jefe de los yakusas locales.

Apreciado por sus leales, odiado por algunos de sus bastardos y temido por muchos enemigos. Mitsumasa Kido, era la clara definición de todas las monedas tienen dos caras.

-Fénix trabajando de mesero -Movió con cuidado su te.- desaparece...y vuelve aparecer trabajando de mesero. Lo que es la vida.

-¿Que quiere que hagamos con él?

-Traerlo, tengo que ver a esa basura desleal que esa zorra parió -Miro fijamente a Guilty y Tatsumi- Luego de darle un escarmiento, veré que hago con él. -Tomo la taza- Lo estábamos preparando para ser el nuevo jefe de mis caballeros negros, pero el prefirió escaparse. -Dio un sorbo a su taza- Si sigue siendo útil, seguirá vivo.

-¿Y si no?

-Es el hijo de una puta, tampoco es una gran perdida.

_Continuara_.


	15. Capitulo 15

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Capitulo 15

Kagaho estaba en su modesto cuarto, a unas cuadras del puerto. Habían caminado demasiado, pero cuando Ikki levanto la tapa de la alcantarilla se encontraron en la estación principal de trenes. Literalmente en la estación. Estaban dentro del lugar y cada quien tomo su caminó. Había recibido unas muy vagas respuestas por parte de Ikki a cada momento.

Se dio un baño, necesitaba sacarse la peste de los drenajes de la ciudad. Ikki había dicho que se apellidaba Kido o eso había entendido. El nombre le hacía ruido por algún lado, estaba seguro que lo había escuchado alguna vez. Y esa vez, sospechaba, había sido la voz de Hades la que le pronuncio.

Han pasado tres días desde que Ikki y Kagaho se cruzarán.

Kagaho maneja el montacargas con cuidado, es un trabajo tedioso mover pequeños pallets con cajas cubiertas de plástico que las mantiene en donde están.

-Bennu, eso ponlo en el camión de allá. -El joven mueve el volante y el vehículo se moviliza hacia la dirección indicada.

Kido.

¿Donde carajo escuchó ese nombre?

_Tarde_.

Solo puso el nombre Kido y salió un sinfín de noticias, solo que el buscador le puso como consulta: ¿Acaso quisiste decir Kido?

Kagaho había buscado el apellido Kido, con Q y u: Quido.

Encontró notas de un hombre respetado por la sociedad. Mencionaban todo de sus empresas, pero en ningún lugar encontró referencias de su familia. Observo la foto del hombre, bastante mayor para ser el padre de Ikki... Aunque este había hecho un comentario cruel sobre su progenitora, creía entender el por que. El chico debería realmente ser hijo bastardo de ese sujetó. Explorando, encontró una foto de una fiesta, Hades estaba parado al fondo.

Podría ser coincidencia, pero Ikki le hacía dudar. El muchacho con la espalda lacerada, el muchacho que hablaba con palabras crueles y odiaba a Mitsumasa Kido. Observo el buscador, coloco el apellido "Kido" y la palabra "crimen".

Crimen organizado.

Encontró una vieja nota, siguiendo distintos link, en un periódico virtual.

Kido Mitsumasa, era llamado a declarar por un supuesto hecho de suicidio. La muerta era Phoenix Lala, de origen japonés, madre de dos hijos: Phoenix Ikki (10) y Phoenix Shun (6). La mujer había llevado, presuntamente, información a la policía sobre la participación de Kido en el crimen organizado.

Según la nota, Phoenix había sido encontrada ahorcada por su hijo mayor. El cual pasaba a ser cuidado por la Fundación Gaard, que se dedicaba al cuidado y educación de los niños sin hogar. En ninguna parte de la nota, mencionaban al segundo niño.

Tampoco encontró algo mas sobre el tema...

¿Ikki no era hijo de ese hombre y le entendió mal? ¿Pero que hay de su hermano? Él dijo que Kido le había dado el apellido a su hermano. Cerro todas las ventanas y dejo el tema. Solo fue casualidad y nada mas. Estaba tratando de olvidar sus propios problemas y se estaba metiendo donde no le llamaban.

Llego el sábado, tenia que ir al centro a comprar algo para su modesto mono ambiente. No quería llamar la atención de nadie, por eso vivía cerca del puerto y en un edificio tan poco llamativo.

No sabe en que momento termino en esas calles, observo con pena desde la acera la galería. Ese lugar era de Alone, debería aproximarse y saludarle... Para tratar de cerrar bien la etapa de su vida que aun dolía. No había concluido en buenos términos con el único amigo que tenía.

_Estudio, Galería._

-Alone. -A su voz fue seguida varios pasos rápidos, Alone apareció al poco tiempo.

-Kagaho. -Este se detuvo a unos pasos del moreno. -Que gusto verte de nuevo.

-Lo mismo digo...

_Café. Una hora después._

-¿Que le paso a tu mano? -La mirada de Alone hablo por si sola.- nunca creí que fuera a lastimarte...

-Quería llevarse la Ascensión del Bennu. -Se tomo la mano fracturada- se lo llevo igual... No se para que me molestó, siempre va a tomar lo que se le antoje. No soy mas que un peón para él. -Dejo salir un suspiró- tu mejor que nadie me entiende ¿Cierto?

-Yo era su perro de pelea, ni siquiera me catalogaba como persona. -Comento el otro, quería cerrar esa etapa... Pero no podía dejar a Alone a merced de Hades. No había podido evitar que Sui muriera, pero no quería que Alone siguiera ese camino. -No quiero. -Gruño apretando los dientes.

-¿Que cosa? -Alone le miró curioso.

-No quiero, que termines como Sui...

-Si no lo quieres -Alone le miro, Kagaho nunca había notado la mirada benevolente de Alone hasta ese momento. - No me vuelvas a dejar solo, me hiciste mucha falta... Los dos me hicieron falta-Miro el liquido negro en su taza. -Me hicieron mucha falta.

-Necesitaba, olvidar... Pero junto a ti no lo haría.

-Olvidar, no sirve de nada Kagaho. -Le informó Alone con la muñeca inmovilizada.- No puedes olvidar tu vida y... -hizo una pausa- Sui era tu vida.

-Yo no tome esa maldita foto y estoy seguro que Sui tampoco... -Apretó los dientes por la rabia- le falle a mi hermano... Debí cuidarle mejor. -Su voz se distorsiona con las ultimas palabras.

-Lo cuidaste bien, no fue tu culpa -Kagaho le miró- tu no lo arrastraste hacia allí, no se que sabía o no Sui. -Alone bajo la mirada de nuevo a su café- Pero entendió que todo paso por su culpa o eso le hizo comprender Hades con su accionar.

-Hades. -Había odio en la voz del ex boxeador al pronunciar esa palabra.

-¿Odio? -La voz de Alone lo saco de la profundidad de su furia- Es la primera vez que noto odio en ti. -Hubo un nuevo silencio- dirígelo a quien es el responsable de tus males.

Continuara.


	16. Capitulo 16

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen._**

Capitulo 16

Shaka estaba sentado en su cama, haciendo girar el lápiz entre sus labios. Lo tomo y realizo una anotación. Necesitaban información interna de la organización manejada por mr. K. o así lo había anotado el en sus borradores. Tomo una carpeta y la abrió, en esta estaban los datos de Ikki.

Según la versión dada por la policía local, la madre de Ikki se había ahorcado y era asunto cerrado. Según la autopsia al cuerpo realizada por uno de los suyos. A la mujer le habían roto el cuello y luego la habían colgado en el placar.

Desde ese momento, Ikki Phoenix estaba a completa disposición de Mr. y sus secuaces. De Shun Phoenix, ahora apellidado Kido, supo que estaba en un prestigioso internado europeo desde la muerte de su madre. Tenia prohibida toda comunicación con su hermano. Cuando todo se efectuara, pensaban usar esos datos para hacer que Ikki cantara todo.

Ikki había sido testigo se asesinatos, venganzas mafiosas y torturas. Había visto como se movía dinero y drogas (hasta incluso se sospechaba que a veces había hecho de mula). Su declaración era oro puro, por alguna razón Kido lo obligaba ser participe de todo ello. Estos datos, los habían descubierto de pura casualidad hablando con un ex integrante de los negocios de Kido. El sujeto había sido su chófer, no pudo aportar mucho, pero servir al hombre mas importante no te hace importante.

Se iba a morir, un cáncer pancreático que le tenia los días contados, y antes de ello iba a decir lo que sabía del jefe que no pensaba ayudar a su futura viuda y huérfanos. Este conto que solía llevar a Ikki con él a todos lados. Hasta incluso había visto como golpeaban al niño si lloraba de miedo. También había sido llevado a "eventos especiales", no supo aclarar que era eso, por parte de su padre biológico. Lo único que supo decir, es que no era raro que Ikki oliera a sangre y polvora.

Al parecer el día que se conocieron, la idea era asustar a Ikki para hacerlo fuerte. Los dos dejados en el peor lugar, para hacerlos fuerte.

El chico había recibido una excelente educación en su momento, al igual que otros tantos hijos de Kido. A medida que fue creciendo comenzó a demostrar falta de lealtad a su padre (no se lo podía culpar), esto concluyo en palizas y violencia casi desenfrenada por parte de sus superiores. Eso parece ser, también le costó su buena educación. El ultimo registro escolar databa de cuando tenia un poco mas de 14 años.

Ikki había sido arrojado al infierno, pero se las había ingeniado para sobrevivir.

-Barugo. -Atendió el teléfono al primer timbrar.- No, de momento no pude enjaular al ave. No es la clase de criatura que deba perseguirse. Si lo hago se repetirá lo de aquella vez... -Escucho lo que le decían -¿Como? ¿Kairos? ¿Lo vieron en Kairos? -Ikki hijo de... ¿Ese es tu trabajo honesto? - ¿Mesero? Trabaja en la parte del restaurante... ¿Seguros que no se involucro en nada? Si, se muy bien que los meseros no están bajo investigación... Mefistófeles separa muy bien sus negocios -Supongo que no puede salir completamente de ese mundo, por lo menos solo es el mesero. Escucho lo que decían al otro lado- si, ya veo... Por mi parte no hay progresó, Kido tiene todo bien armado. -Corto la llamada tras unas palabras más.

Habían investigado nuevamente, encontraron que Ikki tenia declarada la hipoacusia desde aproximadamente el mismo tiempo en que desapareció. No entendía como no habían encontrado nada la primer vez. Resulto ser que había sido atendido de emergencia en un hospital del condado siguiente.

-¿Que ocultas Ikki? -¿Cual fue la emergencia que se llevo tu audición? Alguien había robado el reporte donde se describía la causa de ingreso.

**_Segundo piso de "Los cinco picos", territorio de la mafia China, Barrio oriental._**

Dohko le dio una calada a su pipa y luego miro a quien tenia delante. Tenia que admitir, que adoraba el cantar del "Fénix". Su voz era melodía para él y sus palabras la mas hermosa de las canciones.

-Nunca fallas. Bien realizado, Fénix. -El tercer integrante de la cabeza de la triada, Gembu, sonrió.

-Te tomo tiempo, pero era como bien dijiste, cuestión de esperar. -Confirmo Itia, segunda cabeza de la triada, junto con Dohko y Gembu formaban las máximas autoridades de los "Dragones de Rosan". -Así que lo que le paso a nuestro hombre fue obra de Kido. -Itia abrió su abanico ante las palabras que profesaba. - ¿Si le mandamos tu cabeza como crees que reaccionaria?

-La botaría a la papelera o al tarro de productos orgánicos si quiere reciclar. -Los tres chinos rieron ante la respuesta. Había sido tan fresca y sincera que la risa no pudo ser contenida.

-_Adoro las respuestas de este muchacho_ -Exclamo Itia -_Tu mascota es muy divertida Dohko. _-Comento en cantones, tristemente Ikki tenia el oído muy agudo para el chino wu* y el mandarín. Así que se debía obligado a hablar en otro dialecto. A parte, sin contar, que leía muy bien los labios labios y solo por orden de Dohko, el chico tenia permitido ingresas con sus audífonos. Si hubiera sido por Itia, el chico entraría luciendo su sordera.

-_No es una mascota._ -Informo Dohko- _y también habla cantones. _-Aclaro antes de darle una calada a su pipa con una sonrisa.

Ikki estaba sentado frente al chino, aun costado estaba la mochila que había cargado hasta antes de dialogar con los tres jefes y que había sido confiscada por los guardias de estos. Le sorprendía que no le hubieran sacado la cámara como la primera vez, solo por intervención de Dohko se la habían regresado en esa ocasión.

-¿Tienes algo para mi?

-Unas fotos muy bonitas. -Saco su cámara, era un gusto que compartía con su difunta madre. En algunos aspectos, esta había sido una buena madre. Le hubiera gustado ser fotógrafo, pero el pertenecía a la oscuridad del mundo y solo podía fotografiar la oscuridad en estado mas puro... Aunque a veces, le gustaba capturar eternamente escenas de la luz. Era lo mas cercano que sentía que estaría de esta.

Saco la memoria de bajo de la plantilla de su calzado, tenia que esconderla muy bien, y la coloco en la cámara profesional y busco la foto.

-Rata sarnosa. -Dohko sonrió ante las imágenes- Que buen ojo el que tienes Ikki.-Dohko sonrió.- Muy buen ojo. -Hades y otra persona mas aparecían en la imagen- Sin duda, fotografiaste el mejor perfil de ambos. -Paso las imágenes, observando la evidencia de la traición.

-¿Desea algo más?

-Yo te tendré al tanto. -sonrió- en tres días, pasa por el almacén... Voy a preparar algo para la rata sarnosa.

**_Departamento de Alone, A la semana siguiente._**

Para el fue un alivio que Kagaho pasara la noche en su casa, mas ahora que disponía de un desayuno decente delante. Prendió su notebook para ver las noticias, la primera le hizo saber que pronto habría sangre en las calles. Itia Raibura, como el bien sabía miembro de la triada, había muerto en un accidente automovilístico. Según las cámaras, primero el chofer se desvió de su camino y se estrello contra el muro de contención. Luego estallo el tanque de combustible.

-Y justo ahora, aparece Kagaho...-Tomo el celular y busco un contactó, el moreno ya se había ido. -No me llamaría la atención que el conductor tuviera una bala-Tomo el desayuno que claramente Kagaho le había preparado creyendo que se levantaría temprano- ¿Ya leíste el diario? -Pregunto apenas atendieron al otro lado de la línea.

Continuara.

* Chino Wu o Wu: uno de los idiomas locales de China.


	17. Capitulo 17

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

Capitulo 17.

Ikki se movió en la cama y abrió los ojos.

-¿Que hora es? -pregunto tras unos repetidos parpadeos, tenia que despejar bien su cabeza o entendería cualquier cosa.

-Hora de que te vayas -Replico Esmeralda con una sonrisa y voz calma- te quedaste dormido...-Ikki se levanto bruscamente y observó el sol filtrarse por la ventana.

-Mierda. -El joven comenzó a buscar su ropa, tras la visita a la triada fue a lo de Esmeralda. -No debí haber venido, si tu padre se entera estarás en problemas -Tras decir eso, se coloco los audífonos.- Él me esta buscando.

-¿Tu padre o el mío? -Pregunto la chica, mientras el joven se apuraba a vestirse. -Tranquilo, estamos en el campus... Dudo que mi padre tenga a alguien por aquí.

-No sabes de lo que es capaz Guilty.

-¿Por que no lo llamas nunca por su nombre? -Pregunto la joven rubia, hacia mas de un año que se veían a escondidas. Ella era quien había lanzado la soga que lentamente y poco a poco le lleva al mundo de la luz. Solo rogaba que en su intento de salvarlo, no la arrastrara a las tinieblas.

-Creo que mejor me voy...-Miro el reloj, eran pasadas de las 6 am. Le beso en los labios, evadiendo las dos preguntas con su silencio.

_Puerto. Al mismo tiempo._

Kagaho caminaba con el casco bajo el brazo, le parecía irrisorio que les dieran un casco... A fin de cuentas si se te caía un contenedor encima el casco no iba a salvarte.

Estaba esperando al operador de la grúa, dejo de mover sus manos cuando la carga estuvo en el suelo. Tenia el habito de tamborilear los dedos sobre el volante mientras los contenedores eran descargados.

-Colócalo allá. -Le grito su supervisor, el tipo estaba algo sordo así que hablaba a los gritos. Movió la carga tal y como se le ordeno. Dejo el embarque junto a otros tres ya descargados. Empezó a dar marcha a tras, debería ir a buscar al siguiente.

-Pero que pequeño es este puerto. -Al escuchar esa voz, Kagaho piso el freno. Apretó los dientes y sus manos aferraron con fuerza el volante- Quien diría que te vería aquí. -El hombre de 26 años se obligo a mirar. Hades estaba ahí parado, tan impecable que su presencia sobresalía.

-Este lugar es solo para el personal autorizado, retírese. -Hades le hizo un gesto a sus guardaespaldas pada que se quedasen quietos. Los dos parecían dispuestos a ir por él, que lo hicieran les metería un puñetazo a cada uno. Sus puños ya ardían de furia nuevamente.

-Soy el dueño de la empresa -Una fina sonrisa se presento en su rostro junto a una mirada de superioridad- Cualquier lugar es autorizado para mi. Ven aquí, Bennu.

-Entonces renunció. -Replico el joven, en eso noto que no había nadie relativamente cerca. Sacando las grúas, nada parecía moverse a su alrededor. Todos habían desaparecido, podría ser que todos los demás supieran quien era el jefe o se hicieran una idea.

-Se un buen perro y ven aquí, Bennu. -Kagaho se bajo de la elevadora y se alejo de Hades. Si le disparaban, le harían un favor. Desde la muerte de Sui solo se limitaba a existir. - Tráiganlo, pero no ahora -Observo a todos los que estaban a la distancia fingiendo no ver nada- hay muchos testigos.

_Restaurante Kairos._

Ikki estaba trabajando, esta vez le había tocado el turno matutino. Por alguna razón, no había hombres de Kido en el lugar. Youma le había consultado si tenia intenciones suicidas, dado que no había otra causa para presentarse a trabajar. En cierta forma, le estaba agradecido a Partita por cambiarle el horario de la jornada laboral.

Los pocos comensales matutinos, hablaban por lo bajo del tema de la muerte del tercer dragón. Claramente hablaba de Itia, a Ikki no le sorprendió que casi todos los presentes fueran de afines al temible Hades. El barrio oriental debería de ser una olla a presión y debería de estar a nada de estallar como los dibujos animados.

Nadie le hacía comentarios respecto al conflicto chino-japonés por una simple razón: Youma era japonés y hacer comentario sobre los japoneses había costado un par de decoraciones sangrientas a lo largo de los años.

Muchos le miraban con recelo y cuando se acercaba a traer algún pedido callaban de inmediato. No podía creer lo paranoicos que eran, aunque si iba a ser sincero motivos no les faltarían si supieran ante quien movía el rabo. A pesar de todo, tampoco les servía mucho que dejaran de hablar. A fin de cuentas leía los labios, Dohko había gastado fortunas en su educación en lengua de señas y lectura de labios tras el incidente que le dejo sordo.

-Espero que no pienses sacarle foto a los comensales -comento Mu, cuando vio la cámara en manos de Ikki.

-No, solo estoy comprobando de haber puesto la memoria -Sonrió al verla dentro- me gusta fotografiar el paisaje.

El cocinero y un par mas se acercaron a ver las imágenes que Ikki estaba dispuesto a mostrar, cosa rara en él dado que normalmente agarraba su mochila y se iba.

-Tienes buen ojo -comentó uno de los meseros llamados Tsubaki, a este le faltaban dos dedos por no haber llegado a pagar a tiempo una deuda dejada por su padre.- ¿Te la puedo pedir como fondo de pantalla?

-Tengo un blog...-Tras decir eso prefirió morderse la legua, se le había escapado. Ni siquiera Dohko sabía del blog, era suyo y de Esmeralda. Era su secreto.-Ya me voy... -Salió de ahí metiendo la cámara en la mochila y no dejando a su compañero preguntar por la pagina.- como se ve va escapar algo así.

_Puerto, esa misma tarde._

Ikki estaba subido a un contenedor, desde ahí tenia unas tomas excelentes del atardecer en la ciudad. Del otro lado había una ciudad cuyo mundo era desconocido para él. La única vez que pensó en cruzar el puente para huir se había arrepentido y el en camino de regresó había observado un suicidio.

Cada vez que pasaba por el mismo punto, para ir a ver a Esmeralda, sentía un vacío que nada podía llenar.

Dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones y apretó el obturador. Observó la imagen que sus ojos habían visto a través de la mirilla. Sonrió satisfecho, ojala pudiera creer que el mundo era tan hermoso como lo mostraba esa foto. Dejo salir un suspiro entre dientes, Guilty una vez descubrió una caja de zapatos donde tenia fotos que había tomado con una cámara barata que su madre le había regalado.

Tanto la cámara como las fotos fueron quemadas, Guilty lo había obligado a comprar alcohol de quemar y prender fuego el contenido de la caja de zapatos. Desde ahí, definitivamente fue expulsado a vivir con los otros. Su anterior error, como le decía Guilty le había costado su educación (tenia prohibido inscribirse en alguna escuela, así que nunca la había terminado) y el de las fotos le había costado una paliza y el ser expulsado con los despreciados.

Aquellos que eran demasiado inútiles para servir a los propósito de Kido.

Apretó la mano y el obturador se disparó.

-Incluso siendo accidental es una buena foto. -Desarmo la cámara y la guardo en su mochila, protegida dentro de un suéter grueso para evitar fuertes impactos accidentales.

Ikki caminaba tranquilo entre los contenedores, saco su cámara y se paró. El sol estaba atrapado entré un pasillo que daba directo al rio. La imagen era demasiado buena para dejarla pasar. Se acomodo buscando el mejor ángulo, Esmeralda decía que parecía un contorsionista al tomar esas posiciones. Justo cuando encontró la pose correcta, una figura paso corriendo y su imagen quedo atrapada por la foto.

-Mierda... -Otra persona paso corriendo y una segunda se detuvo al verle.

-Oye tu. -Ikki se dio a la fuga al darse cuenta que estaba en problemas.

-¡Dame esa maldita cámara! -¿Acaso pensaba que tenia una foto comprometedora? Doblo en el primer espacio que encontró, de fondo escucho la bala impactar con el metal.

Ikki estaba acostado en el techo de un contenedor, quieto... Había tenido un buen día y ese imbécil corriendo se lo había quitado.

-Voy a golpearlo cuando lo encuentre. Arruino la fotografía -Y mi día.

Ya se había ocultado el sol cuando dejó su escondite, maldecía internamente que se le hiciera tan tarde. Había demasiada oscuridad, los contenedores parecían gigantescas paredes negra. La oscuridad le rodeaba.

Aun así, podía tomar algunas buenas... Sus instintos como siempre no le fallaron y su cuerpo se movió solo. Segundos después, hubiera deseado que fallarán.

Fue reflejo, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa cuando vio quien golpeo el metal (al ultimo segundo desviando el puño) para evitar golpear su cara.

-Kagaho -Ikki nunca sintió de esa forma la empuñadura de su cuchillo, su mano estaba llena de sudor... -Lo siento. -El mayor había evitado golpearlo y él...- Lo siento, no sabía que eras tú. -El hombre retrocedió unos pasos y su espalda se apoyó en el siguiente contenedor.- No lo retires. No lo retires. -¿Se lo enterré en el bazo o en el riñón? ¿Habré cortado alguna arteria? ¿El estomago? ¿Que lesione? -¿Que hice? -Ikki nunca antes, había sentido un malestar como ese. Observa la escena como si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba.

El cuchillo de empuñadura negra seguía enterrado en Kagaho. Este también parecía, con su mirada, poco creyente de la herida que poseía. Sin duda, el ex boxeador no era capaz de asimilar el hecho que había sido apuñalado.

-Ahí están -Las armas apuntaban a ambos, Kagaho por dentro maldecía el hecho que no podría proteger a Ikki. Había asustado al chico y entendía que cargara un cuchillo, luego del ataque que sufrió por esa pandilla. -La cámara... -¿Por que trataba de justificar a Ikki? El calor de la herida, la húmeda y cálida sangre... Todo se extendía junto a la oscuridad que lentamente nubla su mente. Con la debilidad que se apoderaba de su ser.

-No la tengo aquí-Ikki retrocedió un paso y empezó a quitarse la mochila, Kagaho sentía debilidad en las piernas y la vista le estaba jugando una mala pasada- ¿Quieres revisarla? No la tengo... Es muy pesada y la oculte para poder escapar. -Cuando decía esas palabras, deslizo su mano izquierda cerca de su cintura mientras movía su mochila hacia la derecha con intención de quitársela. Kagaho que estaba a sus espaldas vio algo y creyó que la herida lo hacía delirar.

-Dame la mochila. -Uno de ellos se acercó a tomarla. Lo ultimo que Kagaho recuerda es la humedad en su camisa y el sonido de dos disparos. Eso fue lo que percibió antes de caer en la mas profunda oscuridad.

_Clínica privada. Tres días después._

Kagaho abrió los ojos, tenia puesta una mascarilla y al ladear la cabeza se encontró con Ikki. Tenia las manos juntas y susurraba unas palabras en un idioma que no entendía. Entre sus manos había una especie de collar de cuentas o lo que fuera.

-¿Donde estoy? -Ikki alzo la mirada, sorprendido de ver a Kagaho despierto. Le había faltado nada a su cuchillo para atravesar un riñón. El mayor se sorprendió al ver los ojos de Ikki, el joven realmente parecía preocupado y desde su punto de vista. Poseía los ojos azules de un ángel, ojos que solo creía haber visto en Alone.

Pero los de Ikki había algo distinto, los de Alone eran fríos. Los de Ikki no. Los del muchacho, eran de un fuego azul lleno de la calidez de la preocupación genuina.

_Continuara_.


	18. Capitulo 18

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

...

Capitulo 18.

...

Maldita sea.

Tiene como amigo al sobrino de Hades, gruñía Ikki para sus adentros, de todos los tíos raros de la ciudad tenia que apuñalar al que es amigo del sobrino de un mafioso.

-Ni siquiera se por que hago esto. -Se detuvo y observo calle a bajo- mucho que pago el maldito hospital-Dohko va a colgarme cuando se entere. -No le debo nada... -Pero es el único amigo que posee, puede estar preocupado.- Debería hacer algo con esta mierda de sentimiento.

_Galería de Arte._

Alone estaba sentado detrás de un mostrador, muy ocupado observando lo que inmoviliza su muñeca derecha.

-Disculpe -Alzo la vista al escuchar la voz, no había notado cuando fue que ese chico ingresó. Se había movido tan silenciosamente que podría haber pasado frente a él y en su abstracción no le hubiera notado.-Busco al señor Canvas.

-Soy yo. -El chico estaba bien vestido, nada era de tiendas de marcas importantes... Pero estaba aun así muy bien vestido: zapatos café, un jeen marrón rojizo y una campera oscura y abrigada con capucha peluda. Como vio que ahora usaban los jóvenes.- ¿Que deseas? -¿Traerá un mensaje de Hades? La cicatriz en su cara le hacía dudar del muchacho, sumado al hecho que su mirada era de desconfianza pura.

Una bestia al acecho.

-Me mando Bennu -Al oír eso, Alone presto mayor atención- Tuvo un percance y esta internado en la clínica Rossan. -Eso es en el barrio chino, Alone se puso en guardia- Me pidió que le informara que esta bien y no se preocupe. -tras pasar el mensaje, se retiró antes que Alone pudiera replicar.

-¿Clínica Rossan? -¿Que diablos hace Kagaho en la mas prestigiosa clínica de la ciudad?-Hades... -Pero él tiene su propia clínica, no llevaría a quien considera su perro a la clínica de otro.- ¿Quien lo llevo ahí? Supongo que debo ir a verlo.

_Clínica Rossan._

-El señor Bennu esta en sala de terapia intermedia. -Informo la joven en recepción de aire oriental. Hasta donde sabía Alone, la clínica Rossan era propiedad de la tríada de los Dragones de Rozan. Eso no le quitaba prestigios dado que era considerada la mejor de la provincia. Tenia que admitir que motivo no faltaba. En apariencia era una belleza, tenia muy buenos profesionales y carecía de esa fragancia espantosa de hospital.

_Habitación 213._

-¿Alone? -Kagaho le miró sorprendido cuando paso por la puerta, delante suyo había una bandeja con raciones de comida muy consideradas para una sola persona. -¿Que haces aquí?

-Vine a verte. -Puso un canguro con guantes de boxeo en la cama- y a traerte un compañero -Kagaho revoleo los ojos al ver el peluche- ¿que te paso?

-Me apuñalaron en un robo. -Alone lo miro sorprendido y el otro corrió la mesa, para luego levantarse parte de la remera y dejar a la vista el vendaje- ya estoy bien.

-Desapareciste por tres días y no respondiste el teléfono.

-Alone - miro hacia un costado, desde la ventana se veía un durazno en flor- ¿Que parte de "me robaron" no captas?

-¿Como terminaste aquí y no en el hospital general? -Eso le había estado carcomiendo todo el viaje- ¿Quien paga las cuentas? -Kagaho se encogió de hombros, lo había preguntado y una enfermera le dijo que todo estaba ya pago.- No creo que sea él ¿Con quien te has metido Kagaho?

-¿Por que crees que no es él? -Kagaho se sintió aliviado cuando Alone dijo esas palabras.

-Estamos en el barrio oriental -Dijo entre dientes, por suerte la puerta estaba cerrada.- Hades esta enemistado con los orientales... Así que dime quien paga aquí tu estadía. -La puerta de abrió e Ikki apareció. Sus ojos se posaron en los celeste de Alone, Kagaho sintió la tensión en menos de un micro segundo.

-Me dijeron que te bajaron a terapia intermedia, quería ver como estabas. -Claramente el mas joven ignoraba a Alone.- Venia a decirte que no te preocupes por los gastos, corren por mi cuenta. -informo Ikki, el rubio le miraba atento dado que esta casi seguro que le vio antes de la visita a la galería... Aunque no era capaz de decir donde y en que situación.

-¿Tu quien eres? -Al fin Ikki observo a Alone, el rubio le daba mala espina. Como todo lo relacionado con Hades Canvas y Mitsumasa Kido. Como todo lo que fuera desconocido para él.

-Alone -Kagaho dejo salir un suspiro- ¿Te acuerdas del chico que ayudamos cuando buscábamos a Sui? -El rubio miro al ex boxeador ¿Por eso le había resultado familiar?- él, me encontró luego de que me robarán -Ikki logro controlar sus facciones en el tiempo que el rubio le dio la espalda.

¿Por que ese le defendía? ¿Por que mentía para ocultar la verdad de su herida?

-Ustedes salvaron mi vida, lo justo es que le devuelva el gesto. -Kagaho contuvo la lengua, Ikki por suerte había pillado todo a la primera.

Hacia horas que ese chico llamado Ikki se había ido, Alone estaba callado y eso incomoda a Kagaho.

-Alone -El otro miro al fin al moreno- No soy idiota ¿Que pasa?

-Supongo que debo decirte esto, para que te alejes de él -Informo el otro en tono frio- Cuando lo encontramos el menciono a Kido, esa persona hasta donde se es el jefe de los yakuzas locales. -Al oír eso Kagaho se pregunto de donde carajo saco Ikki el dinero. Ya lo sospechaba, pero ahora tenia la certeza de que Ikki había estado involucrado con el bajo mundo.

¿Y si Ikki había recibido el dinero de los yakuzas? ¿Y si realmente paso lo que el cree?


	19. Capitulo 19

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

**Capitulo** **19**

Se quedaría haciendo la recuperación post alta en el departamento de Alone. Ikki no había aparecido en ningún momento, por lo tanto Kagaho se preocupaba aun mas por todo. No quería deberle nada a las personas del bajo mundo, pero Ikki había dicho que solo le regresaba el favor de años atrás. Observo las noticias desde la computadora de Alone, no había nada en referencia al puerto.

-¿Que buscas? -La voz de Alone le saco de sus pensamientos.

-Él nunca me dijo como es que salimos de esa situación... -Murmuro para si.

-¿Que situación? -Tenia que confesarle la verdad a Alone, este entendería por que había mentido.

-¿Te apuñalo? Estas loco Kagaho, deberías haber dicho la verdad desde el inicio.

-Fue un accidente, lo asuste. -Kagaho trataba de alguna manera, aunque no entendía el por que, de excusar a Ikki. - A parte uno de ellos menciono una cámara, puede que Ikki tomara alguna foto o ellos creyeran que lo hizo.

-Pudo haber tomado una foto con el celular- Alone miro de reojo el suyo, un modelo nuevo con una cámara de muy buena resolución.- Puede que allá visto cuándo te abordaron... ¿Quienes eran por cierto?

-Resulto ser, que el puerto donde trabajaba era de tu tío-Alone hizo una mueca, de momento no diría nada al respecto.- Pero no se como hizo Ikki para escapar de esa situación.

-No lo se, los hombres de Hades no son conocidos por dejar testigos. -Concluyo el rubio al fin- o eso me han dicho siempre.

_Estación de policía._

Shaka volvía de una charla en una escuela, el tema era el mismo de siempre: el por que no es bueno involucrarse en pandillas. Al igual que muchas otras veces, los jóvenes parecían simular prestarle atención. Incluso le pareció que algunos ya habían pasado por su escritorio por vandalismo y desorden del orden publico.

Lleva mas de seis años en ese trabajo, a veces sentía ganas de mandar todo al carajo y otras veces se sentía el mejor profesional. Estaba cansado de toda esa mierda, la policía era tan corrupta que sentía nauseas cada vez que entraba al edificio.

-Ya volvió la rubia ¿Te trataron bien los niños?

-Eso no te incumbe. -Informo mientras comenzaba a revisar el contenido de las carpetas, no quería hablar con ninguno de ellos.

-Sabes, haces tan mal tu trabajo que ya tenemos cuatro homicidios nuevos. -Shaka le ignoro- ha habido un ajuste de cuentas entre las pandillas chinas.

-¿por que tan seguro de eso?

-Parece que se cargaron a un mafioso -Shaka le miro- los de crimen organizado tienen los pelos de punta, las pandillas van a hacer un lindo escandalo. -Sonrió- menos mal que no me toca esa sección.

-Ya vete.

_Los cinco picos, Barrio Chino._

-Esto ayudara a tu dolor de muelas. -El viejo maestro atendía a una mujer de mediana edad, mientras Ikki ordenaba unos estantes en la parte de atrás. Partita, siguiendo ordenes de Youma, se había comunicado con todos los de ascendencia china o japonesa para pedirles que no se presentaran los próximos días. Ikki no tenia que ser muy listo para saber que algo había sucedido en el turno nocturno.

Tampoco demoro mucho en enterarse.

El viejo maestro, por su seguridad, le había invitado a quedarse en los cinco picos hasta que pudiera garantizarle que no le matarían. Aunque todo había parecido obra de Hades, Dohko quería estar seguro de que no mataran al joven japonés por error.

-¿Algo interesante? -Ikki le tendió una memoria externa a Dohko- la revisaré cuando todo este calmado. -Guardo la memoria dentro de su traje chino típico. - ¿Sucede algo?

-No ¿Por que la pregunta?

-Te veo apagado...y muy distraído. -El viejo le miro atentamente- si, definitivamente falta tu chispa.

-Estoy cansado solamente. -Ikki se recargo en uno de los muebles- siento que mi vida no va a ningún lado... Que por mas que quiero, sigo estancado.

-Eso es, por que aun estas sujeto por una cadena -Ikki alzo la mirada y observo al viejo maestro- sigues atrapado en el juego de Kido... Odias tanto al mundo, que si fuera por ti quemarías toda la ciudad... Incluyendo el barrio chino.

-Ya no se que hacer, estoy cansado... Ya estoy harto. -Ya no doy más, no puedo llegar a ningún lado- estoy cansado. -Ni siquiera pensó en negármelo, Dohko para sus adentros encontró divertido que Ikki no intentará contradecirle.

-Cuando el guerrero se pierde, es cuando se encuentra a si mismo. -Ikki levanto la mirada- yo no seré el que te amarre, Ikki, ya es hora que contemples tu vida para que te digas a ti mismo que quieres que se quede y que se vaya.

-¿Que puedo hacer para encontrarme?

-Solo puedo decirte esto -Dohko sonrió, por momentos parecía un sabio amable y no el temible jefe de la mafia China- a veces, perderse es lo mejor que nos puede pasar. Dado que aquellos que se han perdido, son los únicos que pueden encontrarse.

-No hables rebuscado, Dohko.

-¿Quieres uno de mis te especiales?

-Mientras no sea el que me duerme...

-Nunca vas a perdonarme el drogarte aquélla vez ¿Cierto? -Los ojos de Ikki fueron demasiado elocuentes al respecto.

Ikki estaba de espaldas a la puerta sentado en el mostrador dialogando con Dohko. Hablaban en un fluido cantonés, muchos en el barrio solo hablaban chino. La campanilla de la puerta indicó que esta se abrió, Dohko sintió la tensión en segundos cuando el joven miro a quien entro.

-Buenas tardes. -Saludo el mercader como si no hubiera notado la tensión de Ikki y la mirada de despreció de Alone. -¿Viene por tinta de nuevo?

-No, quería algún te para el dolor. -Se acerco al mostrador, Ikki dejo con cuidado su taza en este y bajó al suelo.- la otra vez me había vendido uno muy bueno. -Dohko lo medito un poco y se retiro a buscar el pedido, no sin antes lanzar una mirada suspicaz a ese par.

-Sabia que te había visto antes... -Alone rompió el silencio- esa cicatriz es difícil de olvidar.

-Solo por respeto a Dohko no te replico lo que pienso. -Informo Ikki, antes de tomar su taza y beber- lárgate Canvas. -Dohko volvió con el té y miro a Alone.

-¿Como lo llamaste? -La cara de Dohko era un trozo de granito.

-Él es Alone Canvas, sobrino de Hades Canvas. -Dohko dejo el te casero en el mostrador.

-Le debo pedir que se retire -Informo el mayor de los tres- si ellos se enteran podrían quemar mi tienda. -Alone supuso que se refería a la mafia china.

-Solo véndame el té y no volveré. -Dohko a regañadientes termino la venta y Alone se retiro.

-**_Esa es una manzana podrida_** -Comento el viejo volviendo a su té. -**_Soy bueno para leer personas y te aseguro que ese de ahí no es una buena persona_**.

-**_Es amigo de un conocido._** -Replico Ikki en cantonés- **_su amigo y él me auxiliaron cuando paso lo de Kido hace unos años atrás._**

**_-Querrás decir: su amigo te auxilio, ese chico no es bueno. _**

**_-¿_****_Lo sabes o solo lo presientes?_**

-**_Hay cosas que se saben por instinto_** -el mayor le miro- **_te puso en guardia solo con su presencia, tu instinto sabe que no es buena persona._**

**_-Yo estoy en guardia todo el tiempo._**

**_-Fénix, te lo aseguró. Ese de ahí es la serpiente del manzano.*_**

_Continuara_.

**_La serpiente del manzano._****_Hace referencia a la historia biblica del fruto prohibido donde Lucifer/El diablo se presenta en forma de serpiente._**


	20. Capitulo 20

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

...

**_Capitulo_** **_20_**

**_._**

Apenas estuviera recuperado, Kagaho cumpliría funciones de guardia de seguridad en la galería y para evitar que fuera visto por Hades. Alone le había facilitado una habitación con pantallas para que pudiera vigilar sin estar ahí donde su pariente pudiera verle.

Pasaron cuatro meses de absoluta calma. A Alone le sorprendió lo bien que se llevaba el chico con el tema de las cámaras y demás. Hasta el punto que confeso que hizo de guardia de seguridad un par de veces. Cuando había necesitado dinero, había cumplido funciones de guardia de seguridad de un club nocturno. No era difícil imaginar al muchacho sacando borrachos.

Kagaho dormía cuando el celular comenzó a vibrar, lo tomo y se fijo que era. Alguien había desactivado la alarma de la galería. Frunció el seño, dado que hasta donde sabía Alone tenia una cena de beneficencia para el museo local. El rubio había aceptado cambiar la empresa de alarmas y las cámaras colocarlas en otros puntos. Se había ahorrado la instalación dado que, Kagaho, había ayudado a colocarlas en uno de los comercios donde trabajo.

-Que carajo. -Abrió los ojos al ver las personas dentro de la galería- Entraron a robar.

_Galería_.

-Vamos por los lienzos antes que se pase la hora. -Comento uno de los hombres de Hades. No paso mucho hasta que sintieron las sirenas de la policía y las luces azules se filtraron por la puerta de vidrio que daba inicio a la galería. -¡La policía! ¡Debe ser una broma!

-¡Vámonos!

Cuando se retiraban por la puerta de servicio se encontraron con mas policías apuntándole, hubo varios disparos y los malhechores cayeron muertos.

Media hora después.

-Me fue imposible llegar antes -Alone se aproximo a Kagaho, este se había tomado un taxi apenas tuvo la oportunidad- ¿Que robaron?

-Al parecer nada... -Informo Kagaho, tenia una sudadera y un pantalón que sin duda fue el primero disponible. -No puedo entrar hasta que hagan el peritaje. -el otro chasqueo la lengua. Primero Hades y ahora algún idiota pensaba en robar su galería, mentalmente le agradeció a Kagaho las molestias.

_Despachó, Restaurante Elíseos._

-Repite lo que dijiste.

-No se pudo hacer el cambio, hubo un llamado a la policía y los nuestros...

-No me importa esos inútiles -Bramo Hades- Me importa la mercancía que aun está en el estudio del idiota de mi sobrino.

-Haremos el intercambio mañana.-Hipnos miro a Hades por encima de sus anteojos de marco fino- Supimos la clave nueva de su estudio por la empresa, pero parece ser que había otro método de seguridad desconocido.

_Apartamento, callejón tras la galería de Arte . Al mismo tiempo._

Ikki chasqueo la lengua, había tenido buenas tomas a pesar de todo, esperaría a que se fueran los policías para moverse. Hacia tiempo que venia tras el rastro de la importación de drogas de Hades. Tenia imágenes muy clara incluso de uno de los laboratorios.

Chasqueo la lengua nuevamente, Dohko le había conseguido algo de información y por eso estaba ahí. No quería realmente descubrir como se entero de ello.

Observo la pantalla de su cámara, tenia una muy buena toma de la camioneta y estaba casi seguro que el numero impreso en la chapa era falso. A menos que Hades se sintiera muy impune y dejara que sus hombres se movieran a su antojo.

Puso la cámara en posición y movió la lente.

-¿Kagaho? -El chico estaba hablando con la policía, parecía estar enfriándose ahí parado. Apretó el botón y la foto se produjo- ¿Que diablos haces aquí? -Kagaho se movió y la chaqueta negra que llevaba dejo ver algo en brazo- Que tenemos aquí... -"SEGURIDAD" estaba en letras doradas.- Que alivio... Solos eres el de seguridad. -¿Por que diablos estoy aliviado.

_Galería, tres horas después. _

-¿Falto algo?

-No, parece que nada a de faltar. -Alone termino de acomodar sus pápeles- Supongo que no llegaron a robar nada, la alarma los debió de haber asustado.

-Alone. -Por lo menos esta la calefacción prendida- Yo... Sincronice la activación y desactivación remota al celular que me diste. -El rubio le miro- me llego la notificación de desactivación de la alarma y mire las cámaras de seguridad desde el celular, por que tu dijiste que estarías ocupado...

-¿Estas diciendo que desactivaron la alarma? -El moreno asintió- ¿Como?

-No lo se -Kagaho se encogió de hombros- ¿Le diste la clave a alguien?

-Obviamente no... -Alone solo tuvo una idea, Hades, pero no podía acusarle por el simple placer de hacerlo.- Cerremos de una vez, vamos a mi departamento y revisemos las cámaras desde mi computadora.

_Calle_.

Kagaho iba en el asiento de acompañante, tenia la vista fija en la calle. Alone iba tan callado como él, se notaba la tensión del momento. El rubio se detuvo en el semáforo, dejo salir un suspiró profundo. El ruido de una moto no se tardo, miro de nuevo hacia el costado. El dueño ignoro el semáforo y siguió de largo.

-Imprudente. -Bufo Alone, antes de poner la marcha y continuar el manejo.-Vamos a tener que parar por combustible.

-Hay una gasolinera aquí a dos cuadras.

-En realidad siempre cargo en la misma, no me gusta ponerle combustible en otras.

_Estación de combustibles._

Alone detuvo el coche en la boca de combustible.

-Baja si quieres. -Comento el rubio, había estado tan callado qué le había resultado incomodo el viaje. Observó la calle y luego los pocos vehículos que circulan por la misma. Se da vuelta y mira la tienda de la estación de servicio, parada en el estacionamiento de la misma hay una moto negra con detalles en plata. El dueño sale de la tienda guardando algo en su mochila, Kagaho le mira fijamente.

Es Ikki.

Se lleva una caja de barritas de chocolate con maní, saluda al encargado de las bocas de combustibles y se sube a la moto. Lleva unos pantalones de un tono rojizo, nuevamente, zapatos marrones y una chaqueta de cuero azul oscuro. Kagaho lo observa casi hipnotizado, le ve mover la cabeza para descontracturar el cuello y ponerse el casco negro.

La moto emite un sonido exquisito para todo buen amante de los vehículos y sale de ahí en menos de un suspiro. Observa al fin a Alone, este esta enfocado en su celular, ni siquiera giro la cabeza cuando la moto emitió su ronroneo.

-Alone, ya termino de cargar el combustible.

-Si, ya pago.

_Departamento de Alone._

Alone ingreso primero, antes de que Kagaho logrará pasar la puerta se cerro delante suyo. Iba a golpear la puerta, pero escucho el cerrojo por dentro. Algo debería de estar pasando, su celular vibró y observo la pantalla. Era una llamada de Alone.

-**Sobrino, me enteré que robaron tu galería.****-No, no llegaron a robar nada. Tus fuentes se equivocaron.**

-**Mis fuentes nunca se confunden, mencionaron a un guardia de seguridad de apellido Bennu** -La mano de Kagaho se apretó en torno del teléfono- ¿**Acaso adoptaste un perro mío?****-No tengo ningún perro, seguro revisaste toda mi casa y veras que vivo solo.****-Escucha bien, Alone, quiero recuperar a mi perro. Si lo ves, lléname dicha con tu colaboración. Me retiro por esta noche.** -Kagaho corrió hacia las escaleras de emergencia y allí se quedo. Su corazón latió velozmente a cada momento. Si Hades lo veía Alone podría terminar herido o muerto. El tiempo que estuvo ahí, se le hizo eterno… le daba pánico hablar al celular. Hades podría seguir allí.

**-¿Kagaho? ¿Kagaho sigues en línea?**

-Estoy en la escalera de emergencia. -La puerta fue abierta y Alone aguardaba al otro lado.- No sabia que se cerraban...

-Es para evitar los robos... Solo se abren desde el pasillo. -Informo Alone.

-Creo que lo mejor es que desaparezca, no quiero causarte problemas con Hades.

-Tu no eres el que causa problemas, es Hades la causa de nuestros problemas.

_Mansión Kido. Al mismo tiempo._

-Es territorio de Hades, muchos de sus esbirros viven en esa zona. -El viejo Kido se acaricio la barba, mientras delante suyo le mostraban donde se sospechaba que vivía Ikki- Sabemos que vive en un rango de 10 cuadras dentro del círculo azul. No podemos acercarnos mas si levantar las perdiz con el griego

-La única opción que tenemos de atraparlo -Kido se acaricio la barba pensativo- es cuando entra al territorio de Youma. En su zona nadie molesta, se da por descontado que pasara si entramos sin su permiso previo -Lo medito un poco y sonrió-Llamar a Mefistófeles, veamos cuando tiene una reunión para ti Tatsumi- El viejo acaricio la cabellera de la mujer que estaba junto a él, su nueva amante- Asegúrate de atrapar a Fénix, darle un escarmiento por escaparse y luego tráelo ante mi.

-Fue muy listo al irse a territorio de Hades -Comento Guilty- busco un lugar lo mas neutral posible, los chinos nos odian. Buscar refugio en territorio de ellos no hubiera sido muy sensato.

-¿Que se sabe de los chinos? Han estado muy callados...

-No tanto... Se rumorea que se cargaron a dos de Hades en el puerto, dentro del mismo territorio del rey de infierno. -Guilty rio ante la noticia dada por Tatsumi.- Al parecer comienzan las represalias por lo de Itia…

-Hay que tener agallas para matar a hombres de Hades en su terreno, debió haber sido obra de algún novato que quiere llamar la atención de sus jefes. -Replico Guilty- algún tonto que quiere probar ser dignó de formar parte de loa dragones.

-¿Como saben que fueron los chinos? -Pregunto Kido al fin, luego de echar a la mujer tras empujarla contra el suelo. Su presencia ya no era requerida.- Puede ser algo de Hades, a pesar que ese no es su estilo, puede variar… según quien recibe la orden.

-Podría ser posible… pero el arma ya se uso contra nosotros, no hay registro de esa pistola causando daños a los chinos. -Tatsumi hizo una mueca- un revolver de 38 -Informo Tatsumi en tono serio- No se sabe quien es el gatillero, pero todas las nuestras bajas tienen algo en común. -No lograba comprender como algo como eso se había escapado de su aguda mirada- Lo descubrí tras hacer algunas preguntas, cuando supe que había aparecido de nuevo esa pistola.

-¿Que tienen en común? -¿Qué tenían en común un montón de don nadie?

-La primera vez que Ikki fue disciplinado, fue por causa del error de otros.

-Cuando pague esa fianza, lo recuerdo. -Aun estoy molesto con ese chico por semejante estupidez.- Ahora sus huellas y ADN esta en poder de la policía, no pude hacer que borraran los datos. -Crio idiota.

-Entre otros miembros muertos por esa arma, cuatro estuvieron metidos en el arresto de Ikki -Kido mostro una mirada que carecía de simpatía- Salvo los dos que están en prisión, los demás han muerto. -Al oír esas palabras Guilty sonrió- ¿Por que sonríes?

-El gatillero es Ikki, como bien sospechas Tatsumi, en caso contrarios no mencionarías algo como esto. -Replico el otro- Yo le enseñe a Ikki a usar armas de fuego y a esperar por el momento de vengarse... -Al parecer si aprendió algo después de todo.

-¿Creen que lo de Hades halla sido casualidad?

-Puede que hallan dicho o hecho algo que enojara a Ikki -Guilty sonrió- trabaja sirviendo mesas para Youma, vete a saber que ha de escuchar ahí.

-Mas razones para dar con ese mocoso.

-También puede estar moviendo el rabo para Mefistófeles -Acoto Guilty- la otra vez ese sociópata saco a Ikki del salón cuando lo vi…

-Pues si se atrevió a volverse "empleado" de Youma… ya saben que hacer.

Continuara.


	21. Capitulo 21

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

...

Capítulo 21

...

-Sospechaba que el crio le pertenecía a alguien, pero no tuve la confirmación hasta hace unos meses... No usa el apellido paterno, pero eso no lo hace imposible de averiguar-Youma tenia el celular en manos libres mientras limpia su reloj de oro, un pequeño dispositivo de bluetooth le permite mantener la privacidad de lo dicho por su contra parte.- ¿Por que la pregunta tan de repente? -sonrió ante la noticia- ¿Cuando fue eso? Mmm.. ahora que lo mencionas, se que el señor del infierno perdió dos en el puerto. Sospechan de un buen gatillero ¿Crees que sea ese evento?

Partita entro y dejo un vaso de whisky en el escritorio de su esposo.

-¿Quien es? -Le hizo gesto de que luego le contaba y la mujer se retiró.

-El mocoso es uno de los 100 bastardos Kido, que desperdició -Hizo una pausa mientras la otra persona hablaba- por supuesto que no estoy hablando de matarle, a Kido no le importan... Estaba pensando que gatillara su arma en la cabeza de ese gordo ninfomano. -Sonrió- yo me encargo del crío... -Hizo una pausa- Si, tengo un par de conocidos que pueden hacer ese tipo de cosas ¿Por que?

_Departamento de Ikki._

Ikki estaba sentado en su cama comiendo una barra de chocolate con maní. Revisa cada una de las fotos que tomo días atrás, esperando haber tomado una buena foto de quien conducía el furgón que se dio a la fuga antes de la llegada de la policía.

-Te tengo imbécil. -Sonrió satisfecho. No sabia por que Dohko quería arruinar a Hades, tal vez lo sospechaba, pero hasta donde sabía el viejo maestro no estaba en el tema de drogas... Eso era territorio del difunto Itia, el viejo era mas bien del lado prestamista. Coloco un pendrive en la computadora y transfirió las fotos que le interesaron a este. El resto serian guardadas por si las dudas.

Como siempre, desde la muerte de su madre (si no era de antes), se reservó aquello que podría salvar su cuello llegado el momento.

_Restaurante Kairos, tres noches después._

Ikki muy silenciosamente hacia su parte del trabajo, sabía que Youma lo tenía vigilado dentro de su territorio y ya daba por sentado que conocía su apellido paterno. Nuevamente solo hombres de Hades comían en ese lugar. Al parecer el fino restaurante de su jefe era mucho para ellos. Aunque en su opinión, la cocina de Mu le ganaba a la de cualquier restaurante fino.

Ya no cometería el descuido de llevar la cámara al trabajo, fue un gran error de su parte. Algo de novatos, pero eso poseía una ventaja: tal vez Youma ya no le viera como una amenaza. Tenia que cruzar los dedos para que su plan funcionara y poder seguir recolectando información para Dohko.

-Ikki. -Partita se aproximo al muchacho- va haber clientes en la sala V.I.P. -el chico asintió y fue a buscar el vino favorito de su patrón.

_Sala V.I.P_

Uno de los dispositivos de audición fue tomado por Youma mientras Ikki le daba la espalda. Nuevamente sintió un tirón antes de que el dispositivo abandonara su función. El viejo yakuza aun tenia sus mañas a la hora de moverse. Podría ser la única persona a la que jamás escucho venir. Ante el riesgo de que lo rompieran por el mal movimiento (Youma por accidente había roto uno la otra vez), Ikki se quito el otro por voluntad propia y se lo entregó a Youma.

Este sonrió complacido y los dejo sobre un plato de plata.

-Ahora que veo... No son los de siempre. -Los miro fijamente, los anteriores eran mas oscuros, estos eran de un tono que le hacía mas visibles en contraste con la piel.- ¿Por que los cambiaste? -Tomo a Ikki del mentón para preguntarle.

-Se rompió uno... -ya que estaba se lo diría- No debe tironearlos para quitarlos son muy frágiles, señor.

-Después dame la factura. -¿Le había roto uno de los audífonos? Si los había cambiado era por que en realidad no eran micrófonos como llego a creer una vez- Soy un buen patrón, mientras muevas tu rabo solo para mi. -Veremos a quien le mueves el rabo en la cena.

Ikki se contuvo de decirle algo, solo por que Youma le hacía honor con laureles a su apodo. Había aceptado hacer el turno nocturno por que el pobre diablo que remplazaba le caía medianamente bien.

-Así que aquí estas escondido. -Ikki no dio señal alguna de prestar atención a su entorno, mientras servía el vino a Youma. Como estaba de espaldas, no podía "escuchar" a quien le hablaba.

-Es sordo, por mas que le grites no se dará cuenta que estas a su espalda. -Ikki observo el rostro de Youma, quien sonrió burlón, este sabía que le acaba de leer los labios. -¿Acaso tu jefe no sabe que pasa con sus hijos? -Ikki se dio vuelta bruscamente y observo al viejo Tatsumi.

Fue un deleite para Youma ver la tensión del chico. El traje que tenia que usar mientras sirviera, marco con una delicadeza visual exquisita el cambio postural de Ikki. Los nudillos de Ikki estaban blancos por la presión ejercida sobre la botella. Cada músculo de Ikki destilaba una palabra: odio.

-¿Como que sordo? -Ikki al fin entendió por que el plato de plata, con sumo cuidado deslizo el plató sobre la mesa hasta que quedo a la vista de uno de los tres hombres que mas odiaba-¡¿ESTAS SORDO MALDITO INUTIL?! -Ikki le dio la espalda y enfoco su vista en Youma, este sonreía divertido.

-Parece que Ikki no quiere darte voz. -Ikki deposito la botella en la hielera a un costado. Hizo una reverencia y procedió a acercarse al carrito donde aguardaba la entrada. No escuchar la voz del bastardo de Tatsumi era lo mas bonito que podía ofrecerle la sordera.

-Youma... -Tatsumi miro con cólera al moreno sonriente- ¿esta es su venganza? -¿De que sirve Fénix si esta sordo? Guilty no mencionó que el chico fuera discapacitado.

-Venganza... -Observo a Ikki poner el plato con elegancia en la mesa- Por supuesto que no ¿De que me sirve dañar a uno de los 100 bastardos Kido? -Contemplo atentamente a Ikki, antes de cerrar los ojos, a su parecer parecía una majestuosa ave con cada movimiento realizado. No mostro señal alguna de incomodidad al ser mencionado que era. -El chico ya era sordo cuando vino a trabajar para mi -Indico la elegante silla delante de él. -Toma asiento, ya mi mesero personal a servido la entrada, me uní al movimiento de incluir a los discapacitados... -Sonrió con burla, mientras Ikki contenía las ganas de meterle un puñetazo. -Que mejor que un mesero sordo para atender a la mafia.

-Por supuesto, que mejor que un sordo para escuchar conversaciones-Tatsumi, con movimientos poco elegantes en comparación con los de Ikki, tomo asiento frente a Youma.

-¿A que has venido? Dudo que solo por este muchacho, como verás es inútil salvo para servir platos.

Youma tomo la servilleta y la agito con un movimiento elegante antes de colocarla en su regazo. El ex yakusa analizo os movimientos de Ikki, muy elegantes y cuidadosos. Un ave de presa que vuela alrededor de sus victimas... Esta es un ave que no teme al tamaño, es un ave llena de odio y rencor que lleva mucho tiempo afilando sus garras en secreto.

Un ave de fuego, hambrienta de venganza.

La cena pasa con pocas palabras intercambiadas, Tatsumi en controladas situaciones indago por las funciones de Ikki. Youma con toda su maestría desviaba el tema a sus tópicos de interés. Youma observo a Ikki con el carrito de postres y sonrío. Tenia una apuesta con Partita, al parecer su esposa perdería.

El fénix al parecer esperaría a otro momento para su venganza. Paso su mirada hacia un segundo carrito ¿En que momento lo había hecho?

Solo años de experiencia le hizo contener la sorpresa al notar el evento que no había visto acontecer.

-Ikki, el mantel era de seda italiana. -Hizo una mueca -Y te voy a descontar la copa de cristal. -La mano de Ikki aun estaba en el cuello de Tatsumii y la copa dada vuelta con su extremo cóncavo hacia abajo aguarda en el segundo carrito.- Y la servilleta, Ikki -Dijo en tono afligido- a quedado inutilizable. -Con su cuchara de plata tomo una porción del postre y la llevo a su boca.- No me di cuenta en que momento rompiste la copa. -Ikki al fin le miro, había aprovechado el momento de servir el postre para cobrar su venganza- Espera a que coagule o mancharas todo. -Ikki al fin pareció prestarle atención. -Póntelos, odio cuando te hablo y no me escuchas. -Movió el plato de plata hacia el chico, claramente no le había escuchado para nada.- Tan buenas palabras desperdiciadas ante un oyente sordo. -Ikki apenas hizo una mueca. Por dentro agradeció su sordera.

-¿Gusta café o un te? -Hizo una pausa, mientras Tasumi emitía unos grotescos sonidos. se ahogaba con su propia sangre- Señor.

-Al final eres mas sangre fría que yo -Youma sonrió complacido- acabas de enterrarle el hasta de una copa a un sujeto en la nuez y me preguntas que deseo beber -El semblante de Ikki no manifestó nada- Te negro con dos de azúcar. -El chico asintió y se acerco a la mesita auxiliar donde aguardaban los elementos de la sobremesa. -¿Que te hizo el viejo para que le odiaras tanto?

La taza fue puesta con cuidado delante y al costado derecho, pudo percibir el ligero temblor en la superficie del té cuando realizo la pregunta. Tatsumi ya se había callado permanentemente, suponía que había un motivo por el cual el chico destruyera las cuerdas vocales del hombre.

-Yo no le pregunto por su vida privada. -Replico Ikki, secamente.- Apreciaría el mismo respeto, señor Mefistófeles.

-Al fin conozco al Fénix, estabas bien escondido muchacho -Tomo la taza con cuidado y la levanto de su platito de porcelana- Procura no encender mi local con tus plumas de fuego.

-No se preocupe, no lo hare. -Youma bebió de su té y lo depósito en la taza de nuevo- no veo la necesidad de hacerlo -Hizo una pausa- No se escupe donde se come, me lo enseño mi madre.

-Me alegro que esa juventud tuya no te nuble la vista -Miro a Tatsumi- en cuanto a él.

-Yo se como hacerlo, no se preocupe. No quedara implicado -El otro sonrió, si pudiera hacer que el Fénix cantara solo para él. Lo que su socio y él planeaban seria un éxito.- Disculpe, el perturbar su cena.

-Odio la improvisación, pero esta vez la dejaré pasar. -Sonrió- Fue un espectáculo digno de ver.

_Continuara_.


	22. Capitulo 22

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

...

**Capitulo 22**

...

-Entonces... -Shaka dejo de correr y camina hacia una valla para comenzar a realizar estiramiento.

-Apareció hecho un trozo de carbón, todo indica que fue alcohol barato de ese que se consigue en cualquier lado. -Shaka hizo una mueca mientras su conocido le relataba como era que habían encontrado los restos de la mano derecha de Kido.

-Suena a algo que haría Kido -Dejo salir un hondo suspiro- Kido acostumbra hacer que sus hombres practiquen el harakiri antes de quemarles... -¿Ikki estará bien? Ese maldito le habrá hecho daño?- Suena extraño que hallamos descubierto algo así tan pronto- ¿Se encontró algo?

-Una de esas espadas samurái cortas junto al cadáver. -Si, sin duda fue obra de la organización de Kido. - Me pregunto que habrá hecho para enojar a su jefe... Pensé que era un intocable.

-Esto deja claro que no. Supongo que sirve de mensaje al restó. -Hizo una mueca, había salido de la ciudad para ir a correr al bello parque que había al otro lado del río. -Sabes... A veces siento que en esa ciudad siempre esta nublado... Es tan lúgubre. -Comenta mientras mira las costa al otro lado y los rascacielos a la lejanía.

-Puede ser el smock y el hecho que sus calles siempre son un hervidero.

-No me entiendes, me refiero -dejo de estirar y le miro- Llevo seis años ahí y jamás sentí la luz del sol... Es como si el mismo sol rechazara compartir su luz con lo que ahí habitan.

-Pues si lo hace, no lo culpo. -Replico su camarada.

_Mansión Kido. Al mismo tiempo._

La taza de porcelana japonesa se estrelló contra la pared.

-Tatsumi. -Observo con rabia el resto de la vajilla, podría arrojarla también.

Ikki se había cargado a Tatsumi y le había dejado según se acostumbra en su organización. Podría haber obligado a Tatsumi a hacerlo, el tipo a fin de cuentas estaba viejo y se enfrentaba a alguien que se hallaba en la floreciente juventud. No era difícil imaginarlo, a fin de cuentas el crio tenia su sangre corriendo por las venas.

Podría ser que Ikki, fuera mas Kido que muchos de sus medios hermanos. A fin de cuentas, era el único que había sacado todo de él. Esos ojos azules, eran iguales a los de la difunta madre de Mitsumasa Kido y el aspecto físico... Dioses del sintoísmo, Ikki era un calco suyo en su época de juventud. Antes que la barba y el pelo blanco aparecieran.

Ikki era una versión rejuvenecida de si mismo... Una versión rebelde y desleal que debía ser disciplinada y encarrilada nuevamente.

-Subestime el odio de Ikki. -Dijo al fin, Guilty no parecía para nada afectado- Hiciste también tu trabajo que creaste un monstruo, debería felicitarte, pero este monstruo no responde si lo llamo.

-No, señor. No cree un monstruo -Sonrió- cree un guerrero... Uno que no conoce el miedo.

-Da la orden, que no busquen pelea con Ikki... -Tomo asiento- debemos planear la trampa para capturarlo, ya sabemos que es capaz de morder.

-Ikki nos odia, no me llamaría la atención que supiera lo de su madre y sumado a todo lo que paso- sonrió- el chico vive por el odio que nos tiene, es un guerrero que alimenta su fuerza a través del odio... Dudo incluso, que trayendo a su hermano logremos controlarlo.

-Controlarlo por Shun, quedo descartado hace tiempo... -Pensó en el muchacho que hace años no veía la cara- dudo mucho incluso, que sirva de algo traerlo, dejarlo donde esta. De nada sirve el chico... Pero siempre será la última opción. Nada indica que le importe a Ikki.

-¿Que le hace pensar eso? -A Ikki siempre se lo había podido controlar tirando de esa correa.

-Si su hermano le importara, no hubiera asesinado a Tatsumi.

_Departamento de Esmeralda, al mismo tiempo._

-Tu ropa huele a humo... -El chico apenas levanto la cabeza de la computadora donde estaba seleccionando las fotos que subir. - ¿Paso algo?

-Los de ciudad oculta me invitaron a compartir una ronda con ellos, debe ser el humo de la fogata. -Replico el muchacho sereno, mientras seguía con su elección- Ya seleccioné todo.

-Antes que me olvide... -La chica con buzo y pantalón deportivo gastado, de esos que solo te pondrías en casa, se sentó junto al chico- Le mostré algunas de tus fotos a mi profesor... Le encantaron y... -Observo el semblante de él- ¿Ikki?

-Te dije que no lo hicieras y si lo hacías tomaras el crédito por ellas.

-Le mostré las fotos que tomaste en "ciudad oculta", él cree que tu mirada al tomar esas fotos es excelente.

-Esme, ya te lo dije.. -El chico dejo salir un hondo suspiro- yo no pertenezco a este mundo, solo me tomo un receso... Nada más. No vuelvas a mostrar mis fotos.

-Ikki...

-Ya dejemos el tema. -Aunque seas lo único bueno en mi vida, lo correcto es alejarme antes de que la arrastré tras de mi. -Voy a comprar algo para comer con el desayuno.

_Bahía, dos horas después_.

Observo el mensaje por ultima vez, lo envió y luego apago el celular. Después de lo que hizo, ya no podría volver con Esmeralda... Sus manos volvían a estar cubiertas de sangre y no podía tocar a algo tan puro con manos tan sangrientas. Miro el celular y tras pensarlo un poco lo lanzo al agua. Al poco tiempo le siguieron las llaves del departamento de Esmeralda.

Ya no podía volver.

Sintió las lagrimas, nunca había sentido un dolor como el que tenía en ese momento. Era peor lo que había hecho, sentía un nudo en la garganta. Acaba de dejar ir lo único hermoso que había tenido en su vida

Las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos mientras veía al otro lado del rio la ciudad que lo tenia encadenado, la ciudad que se había absorbido toda la luz de su vida. Esa ciudad era una amante egoísta que tomaba todo lo que uno tenia y luego te deja morir.

Jadeo un poco antes de que el llanto lo dominara, se recargo en la baranda y lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho. Por protegerla la había perdido.

_Restaurante Kairos. Cuatro horas después._

-Parecía tan buen empleado. -Ante las palabras de su esposo, Partita, puso los ojos en blanco- Pensé que vendría hoy. -comento tras mirar su reloj.

-El chico mato a alguien, puede que le afecte.

-Mato a dos en el puerto hace tiempo y vino a trabajar como si nada al día siguiente. -Protesto Youma tras cerrar el reloj y meterlo en su bolsillo- me desinfla las expectativas que me hice sobre él.

-Una cosa son dos idiotas y otra muy diferente es el hombre que, sin duda, le dio pesadillas.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan comprensiva? -pregunto mientras su esposa limpiaba su arma.

-No soy comprensiva, solo mire el historial médico del chico... -Su expresión lo decía todo- No creo que esas heridas sean auto infligidas.

-Se que Tatsumi estaba a cargo de las palizas a los bastardos. -Replico Youma, si lo pensaba de esa manera... Era entendible que Ikki se ausentara al trabajo.

Luego le echaría un ojo al historial medico de Ikki, quería saber cuáles esas razones de las que hablaba su esposa.

_Bahía, al otro lado del rio_.

Ikki seguía parado ahí, ya no lloraba pero sentía que no quería ir a ningún lado. Tenía que reconocer su derrota ante la ciudad. Acabar con la vida de Tatsumi no le dio la paz que esperaba... Pensó en el cuadro que encontró en la basura. Incluso con el vidrio partido se podía contemplar los ojos del guerrero. Lo había tomado por que sintió que este lo retrataba a él.

Ahora retraba la parte sin fe, ya no tenia por que seguir adelante. Pensó amargamente en el chico del puente... Durante mucho tiempo lo uso como emblema de fuerza, el mantra que le dio era sencillo: mientras allá fuerza, nunca habrá una caída.

Ese chico había perdido la fuerzas y por eso había caído... Se había ahogado en un rio que arrastro sus angustias y su cuerpo.

Él ya se había ahogado, pero en sus propias lagrimas...

-Ya es hora de renacer. -Una campera de abrigo fue puesta sobre sus hombros.- Ikki, ya es hora que seas el fénix. -Unos delgados brazos rodearon su cintura.- No se que te agobia, se que la causante es la oscuridad que te rodea... Pero siempre seré tu luz, tu alivio.

-Esme, no quiero que esa oscuridad te atrape. -¿Como sabia ella que estaría ahí? Había dejado su abrigo en el departamento que Esmeralda ahora alquilaba, para que no sospechara que jamás pensaba volver.

-Tu siempre serás mi caballero, mi santo se la espada... -En su voz se notaban las lágrimas- tu eres mi luz en la oscuridad... Y no quiero que te apartes de mi... Quiero estar siempre a tu lado, no importa que.. -Hizo una pausa- Quiero ser la luz que te guíe, de la misma manera que tu me guías.

-¿Y si mato a tu padre un día? -El abrazo que recibía no cedió ni un poco.- Sabes que soy... ¿Y aun me quieres a tu lado?

-Tu eres un hermoso fénix, solo que la niebla de la tristeza no te permite verlo. -Pensó, que fue una señal de dios el encontrarlo ahí.

Que Ikki estuviera exactamente parado en el lugar donde por primera vez se confesó, un faro de luz en medio de la tristeza. Una prueba del amor, que sabía él tenía por ella.

_Continuara_.


	23. Capitulo 23

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

...

_Capitulo 23_

_..._

-Con que así mete las drogas... -Observa en el papel el resultado de laboratorio- por poco y se me escapa.

-Quien lo diría ¿Eh? -Youma sonrió - A Hades lo tolero, pero si me ayudas a destruir a Kido te ayudaré a hacer caer al señor del infierno.

-¿Que hay de los chinos? -Su mirada hablo por si sola, quería toda la ciudad. No solo los dominios de Hades, a los que pensaba anexar territorio Yakusa.

-Solo quedan el líder y Gembu, no son tan fáciles como crees. -Sonrió, prácticamente era la sonrisa burlona de un demonio- nadie sabe quien es el jefe... Incluso se duda si existe ese ser y Gembu tiene el privilegio de una juventud sabía. -Miro su reloj de oro- a parte que no sale del territorio chino, no hay nada que le haga salir. -Cerro el reloj- La única forma de atacar a Gembu es en su dojo.

-Eso es imposible.

-Pues a menos que tengas un buen plan, no te metas con los chinos. -No borro su sonrisa- dicen que tienen el destino del fénix con ellos ¿Sabes que significa?

-No. -Tomo su taza de te- tampoco me interesa.

-El destino del fénix, significa el destino del éxito.-Observo a su contraparte- no se como es que llegaron a esa conclusión, pero se que no han tenido tantos problemas como Hades y Kido en los últimos cuatro años.

_Departamento de Esmeralda. Al mismo tiempo._

Esmeralda apenas levanto la vista del libro cuando Ikki salió del baño con la toalla en la cintura. No por el hecho que le diera pudor ver a su novio sin nada, si no que le ponía triste ver lo que habían hecho con él. La del rostro, solo era una de las mas de 100 cicatrices que este carga. Era su padre, y con ella había siempre sido un buen padre, por eso sentía que no podía odiarlo... Pero siempre que observa la piel de Ikki, desearía poder odiarlo.

Ikki solo era el caso que conocía, pero no era tonta y escuchó los rumores que rodean al hombre. Después de ello, marco la mayor distancia que se le fue permitida. Sabía lo que era su padre y por eso actualmente no quería nada de él.

-Me voy a trabajar.

-Recuerda que debes pagarme el juego de llaves que tiraste al rio... -comentó cuando Ikki se aproximo para besarla- y eso incluye el llavero que te hice-El chico saco algo de su bolsillo.

-Vale mas que el bronce en que están hechas las llaves. -Tras decir esas palabras regreso el adorno a su bolsillo.- nos vemos...

_Hotel, Barrio Chino._

Kagaho dio vuelta en la cama, Alone había insistido que se quedara ahí. Dado que Hades y sus hombres no eran imbéciles. Cuando pregunto por qué, la respuesta le sorprendió: Hades no se mete con los chinos. Pensó en ese viejo teatro, nunca supo bien donde quedaba, tal vez estaba en territorio chino. Ikki ahí tenia pesas y cosas muy interesantes con las cuáles entretenerse.

Dejo salir el aire de sus pulmones lentamente, para luego mirar el techo del cuarto en donde se esconde. Esta cansado de estar escondido, solo lo hace por que Alone se lo pidió... Por que teme por lo que Hades puede hacerle al joven si descubre que se siguen viendo.

Por las noches le llama la atención lo tranquilo que es el lugar, casi no hay ruido. Hace tiempo que no pasaba algo así, desde sus dulces años en la madre Rusia que no tenia noches tan silenciosas (en ese lugar se excusaba por que era el mismísimo campo). Se giro en la cama y miro el buro económico que hay a un lado.

-Me moriré si sigo aquí encerrado.

_Calle_.

Por simple curiosidad, entro a un restaurante del barrio. Sintió la mirada de todos, a pesar que parecía que todos estaban en sus propios asuntos. Una mujer mayor con ropas tradicionales le recibió y le guio a una mesa con solo dos sillas.

-Menú. -Dice con un acento oriental demasiado marcado.- Usted pedir lo que guste, si duda pregunte.

-Es la primera vez que como algo así... -Dejo que ese asentó ruso que tanto se esforzó por esconder durante años saliera- ¿que me aconseja?

-Espere aquí que yo le traigo. -La mujer al fin le sonrío, el asentó extranjero había hecho cambiar inmediatamente . A su parecer, desde el punto de vista de Kagaho, en su juventud debió ser toda una belleza.

Kagaho pensó que ya había comido suficiente, aunque seguía comiendo por mera gula. Se preguntaba internamente por que jamás había comido algo así. Amargamente recordó que con Sui siempre habían hablado de ir a la zona turística de ese barrio. Odio al recuerdo traicionero y se odio por esos momentos de placer en los que no estaba con Sui.

-¿Se encuentra bien? -la mujer se acercó de nuevo- Conozco esa expresión... -La anciana asintió- ellos nunca han de dejarnos -Su mirada fue a una foto en la pared, en esta había un anciano, a paramente la posición de honor- siempre estar con nosotros. Nos empujan para adelanté... Ellos quieren que sigamos.

-Era muy pequeño... Nunca me perdonaré no haberlo cuidado mejor.

-Nadie se va sin antes haber realizado aquello a lo que vinieron -La mujer se sentó en la mesa- Es triste cuando nos dejan, pero mientras están con nosotros. -sonrió- nos dan nuestra fuerza y los momentos mas felices. Cuando se van, no importa como, ellos nos dejan sus memorias para que les atesoremos y sigamos adelanté con sus recuerdos.

-Gracias por sus palabras-Kagaho apenas pudo hacer una sonrisa, por cortesía a las palabras de la mujer- pero duele, por que pudo haberse evitado.

-Ahora es difícil, pero llegara el momento en que recordaras lo feliz y no la causa de su fin.

-Siempre quiso que viniéramos a conocer...

-Entonces hacerlo, recorrer el barrio y mirar sus paisajes-Asintió- toma fotos y dedícalas a esa persona, aunque no lo veas estará recorriendo este lugar contigo.

-Es muy amable señora. -La anciana le devolvió una sonrisa casi maternal.

-Yo se lo que pasa, incluso hablar con los demás. -Asintió para ella misma- todos estar de acuerdo en recibirte en sus tiendas. -Le dio una lista- son lugares bonitos que gustarle a los turistas, no voy a decirte que no estés triste eso solo lo dicen los tontos. -asintió de nuevo- pero hacer aquello que ambos desear, ser un momento de ustedes y de nadie mas.

-Gracias por el consejo.

-Ahora me voy, mi hija creer cualquier cosa... No perdonar que hable con el mercader. -Kagaho sonrió amablemente- postre por cuenta de la casa igual que la galleta de la fortuna.

_Habitación, Hotel._

Para ser la primera noche fuera desde que había llegado al barrio, hace varios días, debía de reconocer que lo había pasado bastante bien. Pensó en lo dicho por la anciana, lo único que tenia para tomar fotos era su celular (regalo de Alone), Sui era el mas dado a sacar foto a todo. Supuso que en memoria de su hermano tomaría alguna fotografía en algún lugar emblemático.

_Al día siguiente._

Se dio cuenta que si hablaba con acento, todos parecían ser mas amables. Al turista hay que cuidarlo, "si atiendes bien al turista este te recomendará con sus amigos" o esa suponía que era la lógica que usaban todos.

Estaba en un dojo, donde había una exhibición abierta al público. El maestro del lugar, era joven y debería ser solo unos años mayor que él. Aplaudía con los demás cuando los niños y niñas hacían sus demostraciones. Observo al publico, algunos turistas y residentes observando el espectáculo. Sus ojos se posaron en un fotógrafo, este se movía según lo requerirá para tomar las fotografías.

Era Ikki, estaba tomando fotos de los niños y los espectadores. Cada tanto le mostraba la cámara al maestro o al niño que tras su exhibición quisiera ver como salió. Debería ser un trabajó de medio tiempo.

-**_Entonces nos vemos maestro Gembu._** -Kagaho había estado recorriendo los jardines del gran dojo, ignorando lo cercano que estaba de cierto par- **_le enviare las copias de las fotos para que reparta._****_-Espero que así sea, las madres me comerán si no tienen las fotos de sus pequeños. _**-Sonrio modestamente, para luego mirarle preocupado-**_ ¿Estas bien Ikki? Te veo algo _****_apagado_**.

-**_Estoy bien, no es necesario que el maestro _****_Gembu se preocupe._** -Informo mientras guardaba su cámara en la mochila.-**_Solo estoy_** **_algo cansado._**

-**_Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo si algo te molesta._****_-¿Algo o alguien? _**-El otro rio ante la pregunta.

-**_Creo que la respuesta es obvia -_**Rio nuevamente, en eso pareció notar a Kagaho que caminaba hacia ellos. -**_Parece que se perdió un turista, debo señalizar que partes del jardín no son para ellos_**. -informo en mandarín, razón por la que Kagaho no entendía nada de lo que esos dos hablaban. Se había detenido a unos metros, había estado tan abstraído en sus pensamientos que no noto a los hombres.

-**_Se llama Kagaho y es quien me ayudó esa vez con la manada de imbéciles._****_-Entonces hay que ser amable con él_**-Gembu se acerco a Kagaho, seguido de un muy poco interesado Ikki- Mi ex pupilo dice que le ayudaste, creo que lo correcto será hacerte una visita guiada por el dojo. -Informo sin borrar su sonrisa- Si gusta, claro.

Kagaho le miro confundido, si no fuera por la invitación que le acaban de hacer...el hubiera seguido caminando por el sendero de piedra.

_Continuara_.


	24. Capitulo 24

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

...

_Capitulo 24._

_..._

Kagaho tomo la taza de te que se le ofrecía y luego miro el gran jardín que se extendía a su izquierda. Podría pasar horas sentado mirando el lugar, trasmitía una serenidad que dudaba que antes hubiera sido posible que le encontrara.

-Siempre que necesito pensar me siento aquí-Observo al maestro del dojo- es mi lugar de paz personal, a pesar que lo comparto con todo aquel que quiera encontrarse a si mismo.

-Creo que podría estar horas mirando el lugar. -admitió tras otro silencio, estos extrañamente no le daban sensación de incomodidad. -¿Donde esta ikki?

-Muy probablemente anda de flojo bajo el durazno. -comento con un encogimiento de hombros- solo por que es Ikki no le digo nada.

-¿Por que es Ikki? -Le miro de soslayo.

-Creo que de todas las almas que habitan esta ciudad, es la que mas derecho tiene a recibir un poco de paz -Bebió su te de un sorbo- Por cierto... Te vi en una pelea, no es necesario que finjas el acento... -Sonrió- te sale muy bien, por cierto.

-No finjo, soy de Kamchatka*. -El otro le miro sorprendido y luego sonrió. -Se burlaron de mi acento de niño, por eso lo oculto normalmente.

-Mi disculpas, pensé que eras de aquí.

-Mi padre nos arrastro aquí cuando era niño. -Comento para luego observar el jardín-extraño la nieve.

-No la veras aquí, jamás nieva. -Comento Gembu- Ikki tampoco nació aquí, él es japonés en todo los sentidos. Cada vez que lo veo, pienso que es como un fénix-Kagaho le miro atentamente- siempre surge de sus cenizas, desearía que llegara el día que eso ya no fuera necesario. -Por como actúa, creo que algo lo ha vuelto a quebrar- Mas que nadie, se merece paz...

-Ikki, parece siempre estar en guardia -Me lleve una puñalada por eso, piensa amargamente.

-Solo puedo decirte, que motivos jamás a tenido en falta. -Su rostro fue de pena- Cuando tienes un buen padre, te cuesta creer que allá hombres que traten así a sus hijos. -Kagaho tuvo una mala sensación en ese momento. Alone había dicho que Ikki era hijo de un jefe yakuza, si el chico le había contado al hombre este podría estar en peligro.- si supiera que habría servido de algo, créeme, hubiera sido el primero en denunciar al padre de ese chico. -En eso pareció volver del mundo de sus pensamientos- perdona lo que he dicho, es un tema delicado.

-Hace varios años atrás, encontré a Ikki herido. -Gembu le miro, el muchacho dijo que lo había ayudado con el tema de la pandilla. No que se conocían desde antes- estaba buscando a mi hermanito e Ikki apareció tambaleándose, muy herido y con fiebre alta. -Dejo la taza en la mesa enana, si la seguía sosteniendo la rompería- Tenia la espalda llena de heridas, algunas infectadas y cicatrices de heridas anteriores - Apretó los dientes, su padre lo había maltratado pero jamás a ese extremo- ¿Que clase de monstruo engendro a Ikki? Que clase de padre lastima de esa manera a su propio hijo.

-El peor de todos, solo puedo decirte eso. -Gembu le miro con pena- Ikki viene al barrio chino, por que ese monstruo no entra aquí, no se la razón... -Mintió- la primera vez que vi a Ikki, tenia unos 11 años y un ojo morado. Evito que el nieto de un viejo amigo muriera en un accidente -O esa es la versión que dimos todo el tiempo, Ikki lo salvo por mero accidente- este amigo, me trajo a Ikki... Temblaba de miedo, decía que había hecho algo malo y lo golpearían de nuevo. -Libero de una muerte segura al nieto del jefe rival, menuda paliza seguramente le dieron luego de eso.- Lo trajeron conmigo, por que Ikki no quería que los adultos se acercaran a él. -Observo la superficie calma del te- Chillaba y pataleaba, hasta incluso escuche que mordió a alguien, por eso vino aquí.

-¿Que le hicieron a ese chico..?. -Para tener una reacción así ¿en que infierno vivió? Ikki menciono que su vida fue horrible cuando estábamos en el teatro, pero realmente mucho no dijo- Cuesta creer lo que dices.

-Dicen que su padre esta relacionado con los yakuzas, que debo cerrar las puertas de mi dojo cada vez que él se presente -Dejo salir un suspiró - no puedo hacer eso, aquí es donde esta el árbol de durazno donde él hace flojera. -Kagaho apenas hizo una sonrisa, agradeciéndole a dios por que alguien se preocupara por el muchacho- ese chico necesita paz y a veces tengo la sensación que se ha rendido ante las oscuras manos de su padre.

-Tal vez no puede escapar.

-O tal vez ya perdió la esperanza. -Gembu dejo salir un suspiro- Le he dicho a Ikki que no somos lo que dicen, ni aquello que nuestros padres quieren que seamos -Kagaho le miro atentamente- solo somos las decisiones que nosotros tomamos.

-¿Por que le dijiste eso? -Gembu sonrió, fue un sonrisa triste y melancólica.

-Por que Ikki... -Contuvo lo que estuvo a punto de decir- Su padre le hizo hacer algo, eso lo atormenta...-Miro su te- hace unos años atrás Ikki llego a este dojo y estuvo tres días escondido en mi estudio... -Deposito la taza en la mesa, recordando al pequeño Ikki sentado en el rincón... Completamente mudo y con ropa ensangrentada- No quería decir nada, llegue incluso a llamar a un médico (el padre de un estudiante) me dijo que estaba en shock.

-¿Que le sucedió? -Gembu le miro atentamente- No lo sabes... Pero algo me dice que lo sospechas...

-No puedo preguntarle, es un tema tabú para él... -Dejo salir un suspiro y bebió su té- Ikki siempre necesito de alguien que le haga sentir protegido... A mi me ha cerrado la puerta, yo solo soy el maestro Gembu -Una nueva sonrisa amarga, Kagaho no entendía que se refería a la posición de segundo maestro del clan mafioso- no se abrirá a mí. Siento que es un alma que debe salvarse, esta estático en la cornisa... Delante suyo esta el vacío y atrás la seguridad... Pero no hay nadie que le espere a sus espaldas o el siente que no hay nadie. -Nuevamente pena en sus ojos- temo que un día, ya no pueda mas y salte hacia adelante. -O lleve el cañón de su arma a su sien.

Kagaho sintió que el pecho se le oprimía y luego un completo vacío. Alone le había dicho que Sui había estado deprimido por varios días tras irse con Hades. Que lo había alentado a ir a la escuela, para que su mente se despejará. Su hermano había sentido que lo mejor era acabar con su vida.

Había estado leyendo sobre los suicidios en la adolescencia, quería comprender que paso por la mente de su hermano. Muchas de las descripciones no coincidieron con el Sui que recordaba. No entendía que diablos habría detonado ese pensar y ese accionar. Su hermano, no lo dejaría sólo... No de esa manera.

¿Y si Ikki pensaba en el suicidio como escape mientras esta bajo el árbol de durazno? La ideación suicida era muy mencionada en los libros, mas cuándo el adolescente estaba inmerso en un entorno hostil y se sentía completamente desamparado.

¿Si contempla el vacío como único recurso para hallar la paz? La muerte como toda ausencia de dolor y liberación de las garras de su padre.

¿Y si hace lo que hizo Sui?

-Hablare con él, le hare saber que hay personas esperando detrás suyo... Que debe bajarse de esa cornisa. -Se ve en sus ojos que es un buen chico.

-No te lo estaba diciendo para que intervinieras -Gembu volvió a hacer su modesta sonrisa- Ikki te pateara el trasero si te metes en su vida y te aseguró una cosa, patea muy bien... -Parecía contener la risa entre dientes- Es mi mejor pupilo.

Continuara.

***_La península de Kamchatka (en ruso, Камчатка, a veces transliterado como Kamtchatka) es una península volcánica de 1250 km de longitud situada en el Extremo Oriente ruso, al este de Rusia, y que se interna en el océano Pacífico._****_Motivo personal: _****_Elegí que sea de Kamchatka, en honor a una gran película Argentina del mismo nombré (la recomiendo)._**


	25. Capitulo 25

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

...

Capitulo 25

...

-Pensé que era broma cuando me dijeron que hacías pereza... -Kagaho se acerco mas y vio que tras la revista de autos había un cuaderno con cuentas- ¿Estas estudiando?

-No puedo ir a la escuela, así que soy autodidacta. -Ikki le lanzo una mirada de advertencia, como retándole a burlarse por su condición.

-¿Donde aprendiste a hablar ruso y chino? -Mejor dejaba el tema de la escuela. Ikki debería tener sus razones para esconderlo.

-Fue imposición de alguien, no aprendí idiomas por que quisiera. -Replico sereno, aunque su refuerzo en ambos idiomas había llegado por cortesía de los chinos. En ese caso no tuvo problema para estudiar.

-¿Tu padre te impuso el aprender idiomas?

-Si, esa basura fue. -Replico, mientras guarda la revista que encubrió su verdadero accionar. -¿Quieres ir a caminar? -Kagaho le sorprendió la propuesta, pero termino asintiendo. -Adelántate, voy a saludar a Gembu.

-Ven, vamos a tomar por este camino. -Kagaho siguió los pasos de Ikki, llevan un buen rato caminando y debe agradecer a Ikki las vistas hasta el momento- es un caminó mas rápido... -comento mientras entraban a una zona de calles paralelas mas pequeñas.

-¿Más rápido a donde?

-A la verdad -Ikki se dio vuelta y el arma apuntó a Kagaho- ¿Tan bajo cayo que te envía a ti?-Había ido a pedirle el arma a Gembu, en el dojo estaba la armería de la triada.

-¿Que diablos te pasa? -¿Todo este tiempo cargo una pistola?

-No estas en posición de preguntar.

-Se te zafo un tornillo.-bramo Kagaho- ¡Baja ese arma!

-Aquí tengo impunidad siempre y cuándo no lastime a un chino. -Replico el mas joven- Ahora responde... ¿Por que mierda te envió Kido?

-¡Ni siquiera lo conozco!-Bramo Kagaho- Y si tuviera a tu padre delante le mataría a golpes. -Ikki le miro atentamente a los ojos y terminó bajando el arma- Eres su hijo y no hay que ser muy listo para saber que arruino tu vida.

\- ¿Entonces por que carajo me has hecho todas esas preguntas?

-¡Por que no quiero que te suicides como mi hermano! No quiero que mueras. -Esa respuesta descoloco a Ikki- Cuanto mas se de ti, mas temores tengo que termines tomando el camino equivocado y quiero evitar que pienses en la muerte como la liberación de todos tus males. -Sentía las lágrimas- ¡Nada se soluciona con la muerte!

-Carajo. -Ikki guardo el arma en su espalda tras ponerle el seguro. - No voy a suicidarme imbécil. -Kagaho le miro desconcertado.- La muerte no soluciona nada... -hizo una pausa- A parte, soy muy consiente que hay idiotas como tu que se preocupan por una basura como yo. -Lo que sintió lo descoloco por completo, Kagaho tenia una de sus manos en su hombro.

-No eres una basura, Ikki. -La mirada preocupada de Kagaho le hizo sentir como un niño, hubo momentos pasados en que necesitaba que un adulto le dijera esas palabras y le mirara de esa manera. Pero ya era tarde para recibir ese trato, cuando mas necesitó protección nada fue lo que recibió.

-¿Ahora me vas a abrazar?-No era digno de recibir esa mirada de genuina preocupación. Ya no era digno de nada que fuera luz.

-No, no soy de dar abrazos. -Apretó el hombro del mas chico- y si me enteró que andas diciendo que eres una basura, te acomodare las ideas de un puñetazo.

-Oye... Me vas a romper el hombro -Kagaho lo soltó- Aprietas fuerte. -Dijo mientras movía el brazo. Realmente le había dolido el apretón, le hubiera encantado haber tenido un hermano mayor que le diera una amenaza como esa en su momento.

-¿De donde sacaste el arma? -Ikki le miró ante la pregunta.- deshazte de ella...

-Que no te mate, no quiere decir que puedes meterte en mi vida. -Hizo un chasquido con la lengua- no soy el remplazo de tu hermanito.

-No te preocupes, nadie podrá remplazar a Sui.

Hotel. Varias horas después.

Kagaho estaba alojado en una mejor habitación, le sorprendió la reacción del propietario cuando lo vio con Ikki. Le pareció que falto nada para que el viejo se pusiera de rodillas y suplicara disculpas por darle una simple habitación al amigo de "Fénix".

-¿Por que te llama Fénix?

-Todos me llaman así aquí. -Replico Ikki tirado en la cama mirando la televisión- Un anciano adivinó leyó mi suerte, dijo que a pesar de las tormentas... Yo me elevaría como el majestuoso fénix. Por que este me había marcado como el heredero de su destinó.

-¿Su destino?

-Aja... -Kagaho le observo, ahí si le parecía que Ikki era un adolescente cualquiera de 19 años- me dijo que tenía el destino del fénix, por lo tanto siempre tendría éxito en lo que me propusiera ¿Cuanto mas vas a tardar en cambiarte?

-Sigo sin entender por que sigues aquí... -Kagaho se cambió de remera.

-Te di muchas oportunidades para atacarme o quitarme el arma. -Informó Ikki sereno tras sentarse en la cama- ¿Por que no las aprovechaste?

-Por que parecía que disfrutabas mi compañía... -el otro le lanzo una mirada de advertencia- Si que eres buen actor, casi me creo tu indiferencia cuándo caminábamos -Kagaho le miro, fingiendo no notar la vergüenza repentina del chico- ¿Vas a dispararme ahora?

-No. -La respuesta de Ikki fue sencilla- ya no quiero matar... -Junto sus piernas y las abrazo- Quiero una vida, donde no tenga que manchar mis manos con sangre... ¿Pido mucho? -La pregunta sonó con una voz quebrada.- ¿Acaso pido mucho?

-No, no pides mucho-Kagaho no se movió de donde estaba parado, Ikki necesitaba ese espacio-. Pides lo que es justo... Lo que es normal.

-Aun así... No lo tendré jamás, lo que he hecho...-Apretó los dientes- lo que Kido me hizo hacer...y lo que estoy haciendo ahora... No merezco esa vida. -Kagaho dejo salir el aire lentamente y camino hacia donde aguarda Ikki- no merezco una vida en la luz...

-Todos merecemos una vida a la luz -Se sentó junto a Ikki, por alguna razón el chico bajo la guardia con él.- ¿Por que crees que no te mereces una vida así?

-Estoy sucio, estoy lleno de sangre...

-Ikki, no es cierto. -Paso un brazo por los hombros de Ikki y lo atrajo hacía el. Por un momento, vio al adolescente que conoció una vez en la calle... Un adolescente herido física y espiritualmente.

Un muchacho vulnerable, que necesitaba de alguien... Que necesitaba que algún adulto le fuera de amparó contra los males del mundo. Pensó en lo que le dijo Gembu, en los tres días que Ikki no habló y permaneció en shock.

¿Cuanto necesito Ikki de alguien que se sentara junto a él?

Ikki dormía en la cama cubierto por la chaqueta que traía antes de entrar al hotel. No se había animado a poner una manta sobre el chico, así que lo cubrió con el abrigo. Kagaho estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón mirando las fotos que el chico había tomado.

"Estoy sucio, estoy lleno de sangre..."

Apretó los dientes, si tuviera a Mitsumasa Kido delante suyo con gusto se destrozaría los puños si eso le permitía darle su merecido al viejo.

-Incluso... Con tus heridas, vez la belleza del mundo a través de la lente de tu cámara...

_Dos horas antes. _

-Un años después de la muerte de mi mamá, Kido me llevo con él a ver a un "ex colega" como me lo presentó. -La voz de Ikki era por demás neutra, podría decirse que era una voz en off, no había emoción en el relato de esa historia- llegamos a una bodega en el puerto, creo, el "ex colega" era un fiscal... Él estaba ahí todo golpeado... -Una lágrima comenzó a caer- Kido puso un arma en mi mano y dijo: "Hazme un padre orgulloso de ti".

-... -Kagaho estaba enmudecido, no daba crédito a lo que Ikki contaba en ese momento. -Acaso te...

-Me obligaron... -Ikki apretó los dientes- pusieron un arma en mi cabeza... Me dijeron que si no lo hacía, Shun y yo moriríamos... Kido me dijo que nos matarían...empezando por Shun. -Su voz se volvió a quebrar- me hicieron matar al fiscal... Yo no queria... Aun siento la sangré en mi rostro... -recordó la imagen- Ya no quiero esa vida... Quiero olvidar todo eso...-Kagaho pensó en el relato de Gembu ¿Era esa la parte de la historia que el chino desconocía o era otra?

-Ikki.

-Me hicieron ver todo...-¿Que es todo?- Me hicieron matar personas ... Hasta que me pude escapar de ellos, me volvieron su peón... -Apretó los dientes- Me obligaron... Hicieron que mis manos quedarán cubiertas de sangré y cuando me negaba era golpeado. -Observo sus manos, las veía cubiertas de sangre- Me quitaron todo -Kagaho le observo en silencio.

No sabía que decirle, dudaba que hubiera algo que decir. Mas aun, no creía que debía decir algo, solo tenia que estar ahí para Ikki. Dejarle hablar, que se quitará todo ese peso de los recuerdos.

Ikki siguió contando, a cada segundo parecía volver a ser ese niño cuya inocencia murió cuando ese arma fue depositada en su mano.

Asesinatos. Observar golpizas, transportar drogas y demás. Ikki había visto como Kido hacía funcionar su organización. Era victima y le habían hecho creer que cómplice a la vez. Habían trabajado tanto en su psique, que el chico se sentía amarrado al hombre del cual había escapado.

_Tiempo actual._

Dejo de observar las fotos y contemplo al dormido Ikki ¿Como hacia para vivir con semejante carga? ¿Como podía seguir en pie con tantos recuerdos? Tomo la mochila del chico y se dispuso a guardar la cámara de nuevo. Al hacerlo vio que había un cartelito de plástico, cocido en la cara interna de la misma. Por poco y no le nota.

"Si me pasa algo llamar..."

¿A quien corresponde el numero?

Observo sorprendido ello, Ikki ya tenía pensada la posibilidad de que algo le sucediera. Lanzo una mirada rápida al chico y saco su celular, guardo el número y tras pensarlo un poco tomo una foto con el celular, lo mas cerca de la luz proveniente de la ventana para evitar activar el flash. Dejo la mochila donde su dueño la abandonó antes de dormirse.

Miro de nuevo la mochila, según recordaba aquella vez en el muelle Ikki llevaba una negra. Esta era roja y parecía mas vieja, la tomo de nuevo y con cuidado la abrió.

**_Si me pasa algo._**

La tinta estaba vieja y gastada por el contacto con el agua ¿Hacia cuanto Ikki había escrito eso? Había visto la letra de Ikki en el cuaderno, sin duda... Esa etiqueta llevaba años ahí. Años que Ikki dio por sentado que la tragedia le alcanzaría.

¿Con quien había que hablar si algo le pasaba?

Observo el número ¿Quien era tan importante para merecer ser llamado?

_Museo de Ciencias Naturales e historia antigua, una semana después._

-Espero no haber metido la pata. -Kagaho estaba caminando por el museo, temeroso de ir a la sala donde se exhibía la cultura hinduista.

Tras pensarlo por varios días, había llamado al número desde un teléfono publico de la estación de trenes. Le atendió un hombre, para su alivio no poseía ningún acento, este inmediatamente preguntó si era Ikki. Cuando escuchó la voz del hombre y la preocupación en la voz de este, se arriesgo a hablar y pedirle encontrarse.

-Supongo que eres quien llamo, relájate no muerdo. -Kagaho se dio vuelta y se encontró con un hombre rubio de unos 30 años, recordó la primera vez que vio a Ikki. Este había confundido a Alone con alguien llamado Shaka. Le había pedido ayuda a Alone, confundiéndole con una persona de ese nombré. Ahora entendió por que la confusión, cabello rubio largó, ojos azules y tez morena clara.

-Tu debes ser Shaka. -Ikki debe confiar mucho en él, dado que lo busco cuando estaba herido y tiene su número en caso de que algo le pase.

-No recuerdo haberte dicho mi nombre. -Sus ojos azules eran audaces y sin duda llevan varios minutos analizándolo.

Continuara.


	26. Capitulo 26

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

...

_Capitulo 26_

_..._

Shaka no decía palabra alguna, sus ojos están en la foto que Kagaho tomo. El trozo de plástico con la letra de Ikki. Al parecer el chico lo tenía mas presente de lo que había imaginado.

-¿Que eres de él? -Al escuchar la pregunta, regreso el celular a dueño.

-No se si soy algo... O pensé que no era algo -Informo al fin con un suspiro- ¿Que hay de ti?

-Solo un conocido. -Fue su respuesta automática, había algo raro en el rubio.- ¿Como conoces a Ikki? Por que te tendría por si algo malo le pasa...

-Soy policía. -Informo tras un largo silencio, mientras seguían caminando- Encontré a Ikki amarrado a una silla en un teatro abandonado. -Kagaho tuvo un mal presentimiento, al pensar en el teatro donde se habían escondido tras el incidente de la pandilla- Desde entonces, he tratado de convencer a Ikki de que acepte mi ayuda... -las palabras manifestaron tristeza- Ah Ikki lo maltrataron por años...-Sus puños se cerraron con violencia- Pero como esa basura tiene a su hermano, no hará nada... Por mas ayuda que le ofrezca, siempre me encuentro con un insultó a modo de respuesta.

-Por alguna razón, no me resulta difícil de imaginar-Replico Kagaho tras un largo silencio- hace unos años, encontré con un amigo a Ikki muy herido -Shaka dejo salir un hondo suspiró a modo de respuesta- "Shaka... Ya no mas, ayúdame... Shaka" -El rubio le miró- mi amigó... Ikki en su delirante fiebre lo confundió contigo y dijo esas palabras... Por eso supuse que te llamabas Shaka. -El otro comenzó a juguetear con uno de sus largos mechones rubios.- a parte que menciono a Kido... Me entere hace poco que es su padre.

-Mitsumasa Kido es el líder de la facción japonesa del crimen organizado local. -Observo la reacción del chico- eso ya lo sabías...

-Me entere por Ikki, supongo que esperaba que me alejara -Replico al fin- mi hermano menor murió, ahora tendría casi la misma edad que Ikki. Supongo que en cierta forma, quiero evitar que la muerte se lleve a otra persona. -Pensar en ello le entristeció y le hizo odiar a Hades- El mismo día que encontré a Ikki, en la bahía contraria del río vieron el cuerpo de mi hermano flotando. -pero la corriente no permitió que el cuerpo fuera recuperado de inmediato...

-Siento tu perdida. -Al fin Shaka nuevamente rompió el silencio- pero no te preocupes, Ikki no tomará ese caminó...

_Subterráneo. Dos horas después. _

Shaka le había agendado y ahora estarían en contacto por si algo le sucedía a Ikki. Supuso que evitaría decirle a Ikki, como bien le pidió Shaka que hiciera. Este le había mostrado las placas, no podía creer que Ikki no supiera quien le quería ayudar.

-Interpol... -Susurro mientras viajaba sujetándose del pasamanos. Shaka había dado a Kagaho la placa de la policía y muy discretamente le dejo ver la otra insignia mientras alegaba pagar el café. Recordó la sonrisa y el guiño fugaz.

"Confío que me ayudaras a ayudarle".

El agente Barugo, de la división de crimen organizado de Interpol, se estaba arriesgando. No entendía que había visto en él para mostrar semejante voto de confianza. En cierta forma se sentía culpable por no poder decir nada de aquello que el mas joven le relató. Tenia que ser Ikki el que contara todo ello, no podía traicionar al muchacho y contar todo. A parte Ikki era mayor de edad, podría meterlo en problemas si todo llegara a los oídos no indicados... Podría terminar en prisión.

¿Y si Kido se enteraba? Dudaba que Kido se permitiera semejante descuidó, el muchacho sabía MUCHO. Era un clavo suelto demasiado grande para ignorarlo, si Ikki hablaba muchas cabezas rodarán.

Extrañamente creía realmente que Shaka quería ayudar al chico, no creía que solo fuera por la información, y entendía lo frustrante que podría ser Ikki. Gembu había dicho...

-Gembu también sabe cosas de Ikki... -Lo pensó un poco- pero si le digo a Shaka de Gembu, Ikki no me lo perdonara -¿Por que dudo? ¿Acaso no quiero que Ikki salga de esta mierda? -No puedo decir nada, a menos que Ikki así lo quiera... -La vida de su hermano esta en juego al igual que la de Ikki.- Siento que me estoy viendo a mi mismo en un espejo distorsionado. -Observo al resto de los pasajeros, todos en su mundo personal. Atrapados entre la música de sus celulares o en sus viciosas redes sociales.

_Oficina secreta de Interpol._

-Cuando tenemos la suerte de los demonios hay que agradecerla -Su superior apareció de golpe y puso la foto del carnet de identidad de Kagaho en la pizarra- Encontraste una cuerda suelta de los negocios de Hades.

-¿Perdón? -Shiva observo al hombre- ¿De que habla?

-Este chico -Indico la foto de Kagaho- esta siendo buscado por Hades, se refieren a él como el "perro de pelea".

-No parece matón -Comento Shaka al fin, su instinto no fallaba y estaba seguro que Kagaho era una buena persona. En mas de una ocasión le dio la sensación que quería decirle algo, pero a ultimo momento se arrepentía.

-No lo es, es un boxeador... Era amateur, el hombre que lo entreno murió en un curioso incendió y luego el terreno fue expropiado y vendido a Hades. -Shaka apretó los dientes- hicimos unas averiguaciones, los hijos ya no viven en la ciudad... -Habían dado con suma facilidad con el numero de Teneo- Pero el mayor hablo bastante. Al parecer, a su padre le habían estado haciendo ofertas por la propiedad...

-Por que no me gusta el camino que toma la cosa -Comento al fin Shiva, el funcionaba de nexo entre Shaka y la organización internacional normalmente.

-Luego de que el gimnasio se perdiera, este chico perdió su trabajó y luego su hermano menor terminó en la comisaria acusado de un delito que no cometió -Los otros no pudieron evitar mirarse entre ellos- termino involucrado un trabajador social, y en comparación con lo que había dicho su antecesor, dilapidaba al sr Bennu en sus informes. El chico perdió un segundo trabajo y luego todo se calmo.

-¿Se calmo por cortesía de quien? -Shaka ya se imaginaba todo lo que había pasado Kagaho Bennu.

-El señor Kagaho Bennu, era toda una promesa del boxeo, dicen que era un demonio en el ring...

-Hades le hizo la vida imposible para que peleara para él. -El jefe asintió ante las de Shaka.- ¿Tan bueno era?

-Hades no hubiera dejado escapar a alguien así... -Las estadísticas de Kagaho pasaron por toda la mesa, Shiva recupero su celular a lo ultimo.- De solo imaginar lo que pasó...

-Hay una cuenta a su nombre, pero jamás se movió dinero de ésta en los últimos tres años. -Todos miraron al hombre- coincide con el suicidio de Sui Bennu, los pocos movimientos en esa cuenta casi siempre se asemejan al valor de la cuota de la academia del niño.

-Por su hermano le dio el alma al diablo... -Shaka observo la foto del carnet de identidad de Sui Bennu, era un año y medio mas chico que Ikki, ahora entendía por que a Kagaho le afectaba tanto. - ¿Confirmado que fue suicidio y no lo obligaron a saltar?

-Shaka... -Ox, su jefe, al fin se sentó y miro al rubio- ¿Recuerdas esas fotos y video que Ikki te dio hace unos años?

-Si. -Dijo mientras seguía leyendo el reporte de la autopsia aplicada a Sui. Figuraba consumo de ritalin en el estudió realizado por laboratorio.

\- Fueron tomadas durante una pelea de Bennu - Shaka alzo la mirada- poco después, el hermano de Kagaho Bennu se quita la vida.

-No creerás que...-Shaka no es capaz de concluir la idea. De solo pensarlo se le revuelve el estomago.

-Hades pudo haberlo hecho saltar al rio -Comenzó Ox- pero tiene la misma probabilidad que pudo haber saltado el mismo por voluntad propia. El chico tenia ritalin en su sistema, podría haberlo hecho por voluntad propia.

-No hay registro de que estuviera medicado -observo el historial medico del chico. El de Kagaho era un desastre, pero el de su hermano era digno de aplausos. Kagaho había sido un excelente tutor desde la perspectiva médica. -Ni siquiera se menciona que fuera a un psicólogo... Tampoco se refiere que estuviera medicado en el reporte de persona desaparecida.

-Pues de alguna manera el chico tuvo que conseguir los ansiolíticos y todos sabemos que no son difíciles de obtener. -Shiva negó con la cabeza- su estado emocional, dado que algo tuvo que pasar, mas el ansiolítico...

-Podrías hablar con él, haber que te dice. -Ox observo a Shaka- sacando a Ikki Phoenix, siempre logras que la gente te diga lo que buscas.

-Veré que hago, no puedo forzarle a contarme algo tan doloroso.

_Continuara_.


	27. Capitulo 27

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen._**

...

Capitulo 27

...

Alone dio vuelta en su cama, luego de fallar en la búsqueda del sueño se sentó y se paso una mano por su rubia cabellera. De momento tenia a Kagaho escondido en el barrio chino, cruzando los dedos por que el boxeador no fuera visto por ningún indeseado.

Estaba tratando de no caer en el hecho de que Kagaho había conocido a uno de los hijos bastardos del jefe yakuza. Se dejo caer nuevamente en la cama y cerro los ojos... Todo iría bien, si no fuera por ese crío. Kagaho era muy amable a pesar de las varias capas de frialdad que a veces mostraba.

El teléfono sonó y extendió la mano hacia él.

-¿que pasa?

-**_Ya esta_** -Sonrió ante ello- **_¿Algo mas?_**

-Sabes algo del chico...

-**_Si te refieres al chico que creó, su madre murió... Su hermano esta en algún caro internado europeo y donde vive es un misterio... _**-Chasqueo la lengua- **_Bueno, para su padre lo es y para muchos mas... _** -sonrió ante la aclaración- **_Vive en territorio de Hades, en la 24 entre 166 y 167 ¿Para que quieres todos esos datos?_**

-Curiosidad... Obviamente.

-**_No parece tener afinidad hacía su padre._**

-¿Por que tan seguro de ello?

-**_Asesino a la mano derecha de esté..._** -Alone se sentó en la cama tras escuchar esas palabras- **_le enterró en la nuez el asta de una copa... Ya sabes el palito que une un extremo con otro._**

-Me lo dices y no lo creó... - Cada vez... El crio me interesa más.- Seguramente el padre lo esta buscando... ¿Cierto?

-**_Pues si lo buscan no parece importarle._**

-¿Por que lo dices?

-**_Tuvo las bolas suficientes para presentarse a trabajar, solo falto un día... Luego volvió a trabajar como si nada._** -Hizo una pausa- **_Adoro a este muchacho, es tan buen empleado._**

_Despacho de Youma, Restaurante Kairos_.

El hombre observa atentamente a Ikki, preguntándose si es que no le teme a la muerte o realmente le importa un carajo el haberse cargado a Tatsumi. El chico estaba atendiendo a unos comensales y no parecía interesarle mucho el haber cometido un asesinato días atrás.

-La muerte, se la cargaron a los hombres de su padre... Al parecer sabe mucho de como hace limpieza Kido. -Saco su vista de las pantallas- El chico es sordo, así que si le quitas los aparatos no escucha nada... Pero si lee los labios. -Hizo una pausa- Ya te lo he dicho, a mi me da igual que hagas... -Corto la llamada.- Resulto ser tan cabron como su difunto padre... -Rio ante su propio comentario.

_Hotel, Barrio Chino._

-Ya no doy mas. -Kagaho se dio vuelta en la cama y enterró su rostro en la almohada. Entre el no poder moverse a su antojo por la ciudad y lo que sabía lo estaba atormentando. Tomo el celular y observo la pantalla. No podía llamar a Shaka y decirle, Ikki había confiado en él. Volvió a dejar el celular en el mueble y me dio la espalda. -No debo.

_Comisaria_.

Shaka estaba trabajando en un caso donde dos muchachos de distintas pandillas terminaron en el hospital. Repasando la lectura, se dio cuenta de algo que no debería estar escrito: Ritalin.

La palabra se había colado entre sus escritos, la elimino y siguió con el proceso de revisión. No había podido pegar un ojo por ello, Kagaho no había mencionado por ningún lado que su hermano tomara esa medicación. Había hecho revisar el informé de la autopsia de Sui Bennu, según su conocido... La dosis era demasiado alta para ser indicación médica.

¿Y si alguien le había estado suministrando la droga al chico? Kagaho había dicho en su reporte que estaba al cuidado de un amigo mientras estaba en un viaje por trabajo.

Se fregó el puente de la nariz, había algo que hacía ruido... Pero aun no lograba dar con el qué. Ese ruido era molesto y no poder encontrarlo lo había vuelto mas molesto todavía.

Sala de archivos.

Estaba seguro que si descubrían lo que hacía, podría tener problemas a futuro. Había tomado casos propios y entre ellos había puesto el del suicidio de Sui Bennu. Solo dicto los números al encargado y se fue. A nadie le importaba que hacia el detective de pandillas, para todos los demás era un idiota. Para él mejor, dado que estaban cavando sus tumbas hablando tan tranquilos de determinados hechos delante de él.

_Sección de Trabajo de detective de pandillas._

Estaba solo, ya todos estaba acostumbrados que el se quedará hasta tardé. Leyó una y otra vez todo lo escrito. Era lo mismo que el archivó digital que se poseía en Interpol. Al igual que como se había dicho, el sr. Bennu no había declarado que su hermano estuviera medicado. El ritalin era una medicación "común" a esa edad... Pero debía ser recetada por psiquiatras y hasta donde tenían entendido, el menor nunca visito uno. A nadie le hubiera importado el ritalin, si no hubiera estado en una dosis tan alta. Los nervios del chico, si es que había sido afectados por los efectos negativos de la droga, hubieran estado a un paso de llevarlo a la locura... Se podría decir que lo hicieron.

Acomodando las hojas noto algo: 8/34, 11/34

-Que carajo. -Reviso todo el expediente y las hojas no estaban. Todo estaba en orden salvo esas hojas... No parecía ser algo accidental. -Que falta en este expediente...

Comenzó a revisar todo de manera minuciosa... Se dio cuenta que en el discurso de Kagaho, en ningún momento se mencionaba el nombre del amigo. Algo le decía, que la anulación del nombre había sido a propósito. A parte las hojas no parecían ser de la misma partida... Las tres primeras hojas de la entrevista a Kagaho eran mas claras, la última estaba mas amarillenta... Coincidentemente, la ultima hoja era la única que tenia la firma del hombre y los datos menos importantes. La siguiente entrevista, era a la directora de la escuela, comenzó a leer todo con mayor detalle.

No lo había notado antes, pero en ningún lado estaba la entrevista de la persona que debería de cuidar de Sui Bennu durante la ausencia de su hermano mayor.

-Con quien estuviste las ultimas horas de tu vida. -Fue a la parte de autopsia, en lo personal la parte que mas odiaba por eso la había leído por encima... Ya había leído el mismo informé en la oficina de Interpol.

_Oficina secreta de Interpol. Dos días después._

-El archivo lo descargamos de la web, ahora todos los expedientes son digitales.

-Tiene 32.- Notifico en tono mortecino luego de contar todas las hojas.

-¿Eres mas claro? -Ox le miro- no todos hablamos tu dialecto...

-En la copia a papel, el original, tiene marcado que son 34 hojas el expediente... Faltaban las hojas 9 y 10. -Apretó el puño- y en el informe de autopsia... ¿De donde lo sacamos?

-De la oficina de la morgue ¿Por que ? -Shiva le miró- ¿Que sucede?

-No menciona el maldito ritalin, en la copia que me la juego fue la que vio Kagaho Bennu, no están los estudios de laboratorio. -Todos guardaron silencio- averigüe un poco, hay sospechas de que el ritalin puede causar efectos adversos y uno de ellos es depresión.

-Y dosis tan altas... -Ox lo pensó cuidadosamente- dale un motivo y tienes un adolescente suicida... -El hombre lo pensó un poco- ¿Que contenían las hojas faltantes?

-Creo que la declaración de la ultima persona que vio con vida a Sui Bennu.

**_Continuara_**.


	28. Capitulo 28

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

...

Capitulo 28

...

Las pastillas fueron molidas con cuidado, hasta el punto que solo quedó polvillo. Cuatro veces, ese polvillo terminaría en la comida de su inquilino a partir de hoy. Si quería que cuándo el otro volviera, odiara a su tío con el mismo fervor que él lo hacía, tenia que hacerle ver el daño colateral. Y que mejor daño colateral que ver a tu amado hermanito con problemas tras tu ausencia. Metió el polvillo en el te con leche, Sui seguía sentado en el living... Cabizbajo y sin decir nada. Su mente trataba de asimilar lo cerca que había estado de la muerte y el hecho que su hermano se había sacrificado para salvar su vida.

-Toma Sui... -El chico alzo la mirada- Kagaho estará bien, tu hermano es fuerte... Volverá pronto. -El chico tomo la taza y bebió un sorbo- creo que olvide el azúcar, lo lamento... Perdón... Ahora la traigo- Dejo a Sui solo de nuevo, el chico había realizado una mueca tras beber el primer sorbo.

_Tiempo actual._

Alone caminaba por su galería, aun no podía pintar nada por su mano. Observo el espacio vacío donde antes había estado la "ascensión del Bennu". Cada vez le costaba más ocultar toda su rabia hacia Hades... Tenia que poner al crío japonés de su lado, Kagaho era fuerte... Pero si le dabas un arma dudaba mucho que supiera que hacer.

Todo de nuevo había salido de la manera menos pensada y para sumar problemas no le ayudaba en nada. Lo único bueno era el haber descubierto como Hades metía kilos y mas kilos de su muy costoso polvo blanco. Una vez se quitara a su tío de encima, seguiría Kido y los chinos.

Al pensar en ello, meditó un poco cierto detalle que en su momento le llamó la atención.

¿Que hacia Ikki, un japonés, en territorio de los chinos?

-¿Acaso Kido quiere información de los chinos? -Miro otro de sus cuadros distraídos- Supongo que me quitare la duda con Youma... -Recurrir a ese bastardo me enferma, una vez domine el territorio de Hades y el de Kido... Eliminare a Mefistófeles.- No se puede contar con alguien que coquetea con todos...

_Cafetería, Museo de ciencias naturales. Dos días después._

-¿Acaso te gusta el museo? -Shaka apenas miro a Kagaho.-¿Sucedió algo con Ikki? -Pregunto el ruso en un tono que quería ocultar su preocupación.

-No te llame para hablar sobre Ikki. -Kagaho se sentó con una duda muy clara en su rostro- Necesito que me digas... -Como diablos toco este tema...

-¿Que?

-En tu declaración, no figura que tu hermano recibiera medicación psiquiátrica...

-¿De que diablos hablas? -La sorpresa de Kagaho fue genuina- Mi hermano no tomaba ninguna medicación...

-Tu hermano... Tenia dosis muy altas de ritalin, al momento de su muerte. -El moreno separo los labios para decir algo y luego los cerro. Shaka deseó tener mas tacto para decir las cosas, pero tenía que decirlas con toda la crudeza para que Kagaho comprendiera lo que decía.

-¿Mi hermano estaba drogado? -La voz fue ronca, llena de rabia y dolor- ¿Eso me estás diciendo? -La voz de Sui volvió a su cabeza, su voz alterada y fuera de si. Esa voz que dudaba que realmente hubiera sido la de su hermano. Esa voz que le hacia saber que todo estaba mal y que iba a ponerse peor.

Esa voz, que le anunciaba lo peor.

-Según la autopsia realizada al cuerpo de Sui Bennu, tu hermano tenia una dosis no recomendada de ritalin en su sistema -Shaka tomo un poco de aire y continuo- pero hay algo que no concuerda... Hay dos versiones de esa autopsia, la que figura en los archivos digitales y la copia original a puño del médico que realizo la autopsia... -Kagaho apretaba tanto la mandíbula que se notaban la tensión de su rostro- Y la copia que figura en el expediente de tu hermano...-Puso ambas hojas frente a Kagaho, en una había resaltado la presencia del narcótico.

-Mi hermano... No tomaba drogas...-Shaka por un segundo, temió probar el famoso gancho derecho de Kagaho.- Sui jamás consumiría drogas...

-Yo no acuse a tu hermano, así que aquí va la verdadera pregunta que quería hacerte. -Kagaho tomó una bocanada de aire, sin duda buscaba calmarse.- ¿Donde estabas y con quien estaba tu hermano?

Shaka salió del museo, se llamaba agradecido de que Kagaho no lo hubiera golpeado. Metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco el aparato que grabo toda la charla entre el y el moreno.

-Soy una basura. -No pude decirle que fue culpa mía. - Merezco el peor de los infiernos.

_Oficina de Interpol._

-Oro puro. -Ox miro a Shaka, este sin duda no estaba en su mejor día. -Era necesario.

-Ustedes... No vieron su cara... Cuando le dije lo del ritalin... -Todos lo miraron claramente entendían que pasaba por su mente- cuando se fue dijo unas palabras en otro idioma... No lo entendí.

-Pasa la ultima parte... Veamos si se grabó -Kaiser asintió y buscó la ultima parte de la grabación- ¿Es ruso?

-Si, señor... -Kaiser miro a sus colegas- "Voy a matar al bastardo". Eso es lo que dice...

-Kagaho dio mucha información sobre las peleas clandestinas... -Ox hizo una mueca- Pero... ¿Por quien lo dijo?

-Por Hades... -Shaka dejo su taza a un lado- pude verlo... El odió en su mirada cada vez que se refería a él...

-Aun así... El chico pudo conseguir las drogas por cualquier otro medio... -Informo al fin Shiva- Shaka... No fue tu culpa.

-Yo le di la foto a ese infeliz del jefe de policía -Shaka apretó los dientes- Por mi culpa, ese niño termino en esa morgue... -Sus manos se aferraron alrededor de la taza- Y hoy... Hable con su hermano, vi su rostro de dolor... Escuche lo que tuvo que vivir... Por que yo, cometí el error de entregarle la foto a los policías. -Ox puso su pesada mano en el hombro de Shaka- y por el resto de mi vida... Voy arrepentirme de haber tomado esa decisión. Le arruine la vida a Kagaho Bennu y cause la muerte de Sui Bennu.

_Continuara_.


	29. Capitulo 29

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

...

Capitulo 29

...

-Ikki. Antes de irte -Partita se acerco con una charola- lleva esto a la oficina de Youma. Tengo que atender algo en el salón -El joven tomó lo que se le tendía y la mujer se retiró. Mientras Ikki se dirigía a la escalera, escucho la detonación del disparó.

-Hay gente que se pasa de idiota. -Susurro para si, mientras subía los peldaños de la escalera de servicio. Todos sabían que no debían traer sus problemas al restaurante. Youma era neutral, o así se proclamo siempre, por eso aceptaba a todos en su lugar. Hasta donde Ikki tenia entendido, Youma controlaba todo lo ilícito en un rango de 1,5 kilómetros. No era poca cosa.

En ese sector de la ciudad, nadie hacia nada sin el permiso del director o sea Youma. Todos tenían un papel mientras estuvieran en su escenario.

_Oficina de Youma._

-En realidad... Deseo ver como te las ingenias para eliminar a Hades, seguro serás mas cabron que el cuando domines sus territorios -Ikki se detuvo al escuchar esas palabras. Aun tenia una mano en el picaporte y hacía equilibrio con la bandeja con la otra.- Pero me intriga mas Kido y los chinos, ellos realmente son peces gordos -Hubo una pausa- Pasa de una vez, quiero mi te caliente. -Ikki tomo aire y termino de abrir la puerta.

Youma estaba tras su escritorio, mirando al mesero con su amplia sonrisa. Esa que a Ikki siempre le pareció diabólica.

-La señora me mando a traer su... -¿Que hace el aquí? La sorpresa de Ikki fue genuina y la mirada de Alone llena de rabia y desprecio- te, señor... Si necesita algo mas, pídalo.

-Ya vete. -Hizo un movimiento con su mano, por lo cual Ikki hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

-Hace un tiempo atrás, lo vi en territorio chino. -Youma dejó su taza a medio caminó al escuchar esas palabras.- parecía muy cómodo ahí, estaba hablando con el dueño de la tienda cuando lo vi.

-¿Que acabas de decir? -Tenia que aplaudir a Gembu y al jefe de la triada si era cierto lo que acaba de suponer. Nadie esperaría, jamás, que uno de los 100 bastardos pudiera pisar territorio chino y salir vivo por ello.

Mas aun, nadie (ni el), sospecharía que un Kido en realidad trabajaba para la triada.

Si, esta vez tenia que quitarse la galera ante los chinos.

-¿Por que sonríes? -Esa sonrisa en labios de Youma la odiaba,

_Cocina_.

-Gracias por cubrir a Tsubaki -Partita miro a quien otra vez había llegado tarde. -ya puedes retirarte Ikki.

-Que tenga buena noche señora. -Ikki tomo sus cosas y aparentando la mejor calma posible salió por la puerta de empleados.

-¿Que diablos le pasa a este chico?-Su teléfono en el bolsillo sonó. Ikki había actuado muy raro cuando regresó.

_Oficina de Youma_.

**Ya se fue.**

Youma dejo salir un suspiró y luego sonrió, luego averiguaría que hacia Ikki (fuera de su horario de trabajo) aun en el restaurante.

-Por mi Ikki puede hacer lo que se venga en gana... -Alone apretó los labios ante esas palabras- por mi puede ser la zorra de los chinos si así se le pega la gana.

-¿Y si le cuenta al padre lo que escucho? -Youma rio ante la pregunta, no podía creer la estupidez que acaba de escuchar ¿Contarle a su padre?

-Me preocupa mas... -Tomo su taza y le dio un sorbo- Que le cuente a los chinos -Alone al fin comprendió a que venia las palabras anteriores.

-Kagaho... Estaba en un hospital que le pertenece a la triada.

-Hasta que comprendes lo que digo -El otro no borro su sonrisa- lo bueno de ser director, es que solo debo ver el show...

-Pueden matarme por lo que acaba de escuchar -Se paro bruscamente y apoyo sus manos sobre la mesa. Si Hades se enteraba que conspiraba para asesinarlo, debía darse por cadáver. No podía dejar que Ikki abriera la bocaza, lleva años cuidadosamente endulzando los oídos de personas importantes. Para que al momento de tomar el poder no encontrará resistencia de los indicados.

-Eso es lo que pasa cuando se improvisa -Alone sintió deseos de matar a Youma en ese instante y no esperar hasta que ya no fuera útil.- Nunca se sabe... Que pasara luego, yo por eso... Prefiero que mis actores sepan su lugares. -Ikki en mi escenario hace su papel, pero fuera de este claramente hace lo que se le da la gana.

_Parque, una hora después._

-**_Te dije que esa mosca muerta me olía a podrido. _**-Ikki guardo silencio ante esas palabras, no había sido tan idiota en llamar a Dohko apenas salió del restaurante.

-_Ya tenemos la confirmación.._. -Kagaho... Tengo que decirle lo que acabo de escuchar.-_ ¿Que quieres que haga Dohko?_

-**_Primero ve al dojo... Ahí veremos que haremos._** -Hizo una pausa- **_¿_****Donde tienes tus cosas?**

-_Están bien guardadas -_Ni siquiera tu sabes de la Reina muerte- _¿Para que las necesitas?_

-**_Por si las dudas... Tenlas listas._**

-_Como ordene, maestro... Antes que me olvide... Puede ser que necesite que cuiden a alguien. _

-**_¿A quien?_**

-_Primero tengo que comunicarme con esa persona, le enviare con Gembu_ -Informo por última vez en mandarín y corto la llamada. -Tengo que avisarle a Kagaho... No puede estar cerca de ese tipo... -Busco el numero de Kagaho. Tenia que decirle.-Pero si le digo... Puedo meterlo en conflictos que no desea... Como le digo que su amigo puede estar por causar una guerra entre mafias. -Apretó los dientes- ¿Que debo hacer? No quiero que este en peligro...tampoco arrastrarle a esto.

_Mansión Kido. Al mismo tiempo._

-¿Por que iría a creer lo que me dice?

-**_Vamos, Kido sama... Ambos sabemos que en este momento, alguien de su organización esta verificando los datos que le di._**

-Entonces... ¿A ti de que te serviría? -Preguntó al teléfono.

-**_Solo soy un buen ciudadano, que esta informando a un padre sobre el paradero de su hijo. _**-Guilty se aproximo con una Tablet, el celular había sido localizado en un parqué dentro del territorio de Hades- _**Supongo que esta preocupado por él, escuche por ahí que es un tanto problemático.** _-Una pausa- _**le deseo lo mejor en la crianza de su hijo**._ -La llamada se corto.

_Calles. Unas horas después._

Termino de escribir el numero por ultima vez... Iba a borrarlo, pero termino apretando el teléfono con fondo verde. Prefería que lo odiara por arrastrarlo a arrepentirse ante su tumba.

-**¿Si? -**La voz sonó adormilada.

-Soy yo.

-**¿Ikki? **

-Si, soy yo -Hizo una pausa- ¿Aun estas en el barrio chino?

-**Si... ¿Que sucede? **-Hacia un rato que había logrado consolidar el sueño tras su conversación con Shaka.** -¿Ikki?**

-No preguntes... Y ve al dojo de Gembu. -Espero que Dohko le allá avisado... Pero debo avisarle también por mi parte.

-**¿Ikki que sucede?**

-Carajo... Solo ve al puto dojo Kaga...-Lo siguiente fue un quejido salido de sus labios cuando la bala se enterró en su pierna- maldición... -El celular cayó de su mano y el fue a parar al pisó.

-Ya es hora dejar de jugar Fénix... -Guilty apunto el arma a la cabeza de Ikki- la siguiente será a tu pierna izquierda... Te entrene para que fueras el mejor. Como me decepcionas.

Continuara.


	30. Capitulo 30

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen

...

_Capitulo 30._

...

Tanteo con la mano la superficie de la mesa de noche, no demoro mucho en dar con el celular. Llamada entrante: Kagaho.

-¿Si?

-Creo que algo le ha sucedido a Ikki.

-¿Que? -Shaka se sentó en la cama, no había dormido bien luego de varios días de pesar.

-Estaba hablando con el por teléfono... Escuche como alguien le decía que la siguiente iría a su otra pierna... Luego se corto la llamada. -Entendía la preocupación en la voz de Kagaho.

-¿Ikki llego a decirte algo?

-Me dijo que vaya con un amigo de él y que no me moviera hasta que llegara.

-Dame el numero de Ikki... Hare que rastreen el celular. -Maldita sea ¿Ikki en que te has metido?- Por las dudas hazle caso... O ve con tu amigo. -Corto la llamada y busco su otro celular- Necesito que localicen un celular -Ya en la pantalla, figuraba el mensaje de Kagaho con el número telefónico de Ikki.

_Cuartel provisorio de Interpol. Media hora después._

-El teléfono se desconectó 2 minutos antes de la llamada que te realizo el boxeador -Kaiser apretó los dientes- por lo menos fue rápido en avisarte...

-Me la juego que mas que desconectarse... El celular fue destruido. -Miro el registro de la antena donde el celular había realizado conexión por ultima vez. -¿A nombre de quien esta el teléfono?

-Phoenix Lala

-¿La madre de Ikki? -Shaka observo los datos-Lleva muerta 9 años es imposible que sea ella?

-Esta dirección... -Kaiser comenzó a ingresar los datos- es en pleno barrio chino... Y según los satélites... -Busco la imagen- es un terreno vacío.

-¿Callejón sin salida?

-Tal vez no... -Shiva indico algo a un costado, junto con los datos que acusaban la propiedad de la línea telefónica- hay un segundo teléfono propiedad de Lala Phoenix. -Kaiser pareció entender lo que su compañero marcaba- Cruza los dedos, Shaka.

_Zona Fabril, Territorio Japonés. Al mismo tiempo._

La chaqueta de Ikki estaba sobre un gastado banco de trabajo, junto al calzado y todo lo que Ikki llevara por encima de la cintura. Eso incluía sus audífonos. Guilty volvió a tomar al chico por su cabello y golpearlo de nuevo con el puño cerrado. El jefe aun no se había dignado en aparecer.

-Pudiste tenerlo todo... -Dejo caer a Ikki al suelo, miro con despreció las cicatrices pasadas. Esas que habían costado la vida de Tatsumi. Era un secreto a voces que muchos vástagos por lo bajo agradecieron el accionar de Ikki- imbécil -aplico una patada en el vientre del muchacho y luego se alejo- limpiarle las heridas, el jefe lo quiere vivo.

Se acerco a la mesa y tomo los aparatos que Ikki llevaba. Pendejo estúpido ¿Como diablos quedaste sordo? Había tenido una charla con el doctor que atendía a Ikki. Este había entrado en una urgencia médica... Nadie dijo la gran cosa cuando le trajeron, solo sabía que el chico había estado en un accidente.

El muy imbécil realmente estaba sordo. Tenia la esperanza que fuera una fachada para distraer... Pero por lo que tenia entendido y había visto, luego de presionar al medico, era real... No había grandes datos, alguien había pagado muy bien para que no se hicieran muchas preguntas.

-Invalido inútil. -Tomo la mochila de Ikki y la vació.

Un saco de hilo, un cuchillo de hoja plegable, un cuaderno con un libro de matemáticas para el ultimo año de secundaría y una cartuchera. También encontró una tarjeta con la foto de Ikki, decía Restaurante Kairos en un dorso. Tomo la billetera de Ikki y empezó a revisarla también. Pase de la biblioteca municipal, uno de colectivo y otro para el metro. También estaba la credencial de identidad de Ikki, era muy buena... Pero era falsa. Un ojo muy entrenado como el suyo reconocería la falsificación.

-Ya esta señor. -Miro hacia la silla, Ikki (sujeto a esta con precintos) ya tenia sus heridas atendidas. Pero estaba notoriamente aturdido- ¿Que haremos con él?

\- De momento lárguense... Yo los llamare cuándo terminé. -Sin decir nada más se retiraron. Se acerco a Ikki y le coloco uno de los audífonos- Deja de fingir, se que no estás tan aturdido. -El muchacho alzo la mirada y le dedico una expresión llena de odio- ¿Por que no te fuiste la ciudad? No me digas que por tu hermano, los dos sabemos que esta en Europa.

-Me iré... Cuando los allá asesinado a todos. -Guilty sonrió, si pudieran controlar todo ese odio...

_Barrio Chino. Al mismo tiempo._

-¿Que hacías en mi puerta tan temprano? -Gembu estaba de pie delante de Kagaho, el boxeador estaba de rodillas y con un arma apuntando a su cabeza.

-Debí suponer que Ikki... Tenia este tipo de amistades. -Maldita sea, Ikki cabron no me dijo que era este tipo de persona- eres de la mafia ¿Cierto?

-¿Te parece que estas en condiciones de preguntar? -Gembu no cambio su actitud, ya no parecía el maestro gentil del dojo que conoció hace poco tiempo atrás.- ¿Que hacías tan temprano merodeando por aquí?

-Algo le paso a Ikki, me dijo que te viniera a buscar... -Que debía quedarme contigo hasta que el llegara.- creo que alguien lo ataco.

-¿Que? -Dio una orden en chino y el arma se retiro - ¿Que sabes? -supongo que es el amigo que quería que cuidáramos.

-Me llamo a la madrugada... Me dijo que viniera aquí... No llego a decirme el por que... -Hizo una pausa y agrego- Creo que esta herido. -Gembu al oír esto pensó en una llamada de Dohko horas atrás. Si, sin duda Kagaho era el amigo que Ikki quería que cuidaran.

-Creo que yo si se el por que. -Miro a los otros y dio una orden en chino, los hombres armados se retiraron - Ikki presenció lo que no debía en su trabajo...-se paro tras Kagaho y libero sus muñecas- Dado que estuviste metido con Hades, no podía darte el derecho a la duda. Fénix pidió que te cuidáramos. -Hizo una pausa y al fin hablo de nuevo -Hace unos años... Sufrí un atentado, Ikki salió muy herido por ello...

-La sordera de Ikki...-Kagaho apretó los dientes, cuando le conoció le pareció que el hombre de treinta y tantos realmente se preocupaba por el bienestar del adolescente... ¿Acaso se sentía culpable?- ¡FUE TU CULPA!

-Es de ese momento... -El puñetazo Gembu en cierta forma lo espero, se paro y se masajeo la quijada- Estábamos tratando de salvar lo que quedaba de humanidad en Ikki, su padre hizo poner una bomba en un auto... -Miro a Kagaho, este claramente se debatía si seguir golpeándolo o no- Ikki estaba muy feliz por poder retomar la escuela... -Le miro con pena- le había conseguido a Ikki una identidad falsa y un buen colegio... Le ofrecimos lo que el quería, una vida normal -Apretó los dientes- pero su padre mando a poner una bomba en el auto que debía recogernos... Luego de eso, Ikki se cerro completamente al resto y no pude abrir esa puerta nunca mas.

-¿Salvar lo que quedaba de la humanidad de Ikki? -Apretó los dientes- ¿Es una broma? ¿Un mafioso queriendo salvar a alguien?

-Ikki se gano el afectó de la cabeza de la triada, el viejo maestro lo quiere como a su propio nieto. -Algo le decía a Kagaho que Gembu no mentía- te juro, que Ikki vio a los mejores especialistas tras lo que pasó... -el puño de Gembu se apretó aun mas- Hicimos venir a los mejores del mundo... con el viejo maestro, hicimos de todo para que Ikki se recuperara. Todos los especialistas del mundo lo vieron, pero nos dijeron que ya no se podría curar la sordera. -Se recupero físicamente, pero su mente no- Teme tanto no encajar en el mundo de la luz, que se termino dejando abrazar por la oscuridad

-¿Que van hacer ahora? Si tanto les preocupa Ikki... -Apretó los dientes, sentía que realmente a ese hombre le preocupaba Ikki, culpa o no el muchacho lo había enviado con él. El adolescente confiaba en Gembu. -¡Como piensan ayudarlo! Puede estar muerto ya.

-Kido no va a matarlo... Y en cuanto que vamos a hacer... Ahora lo estoy por averiguarlo -Saco un celular y marcó. A penas atendieron al otro comenzó a hablar en chino.

_Zona Fabril, Territorio Japonés. 10 horas tras el secuestro de Ikki._

Ikki tenia los ojos cerrados, su cabeza latía o así la sentía. Lo habían dejado solo en la habitación, supuso que ahora le tocaría una tortura psicológica o algo por el estilo. Abrió los ojos y observo los precintos que retenían su muñeca en la silla con rueditas. Deberían de estar en una de las fábricas controladas por su padre. Si la memoria no le fallaba, había una que se dedicaba al ensamblaje de electrodomésticos que cubría la verdadera identidad de lo que ahí se hacía.

Ahí era donde Kido hacia la limpieza de su organización. Había estado un par de veces ahí, ayudando con la "limpieza" que su padre ordenaba. La primera vez que jalo un gatillo sin tener un arma en la cabeza fue ahí. Recordaba que tras ello había corrido a esconderse en territorio chino. Fue ahí donde comenzó a tener cercanía con Gembu y Dohko.

Mientras estaba ahí sentado, con los ojos cerrados, dentro de su mochila se prendió una luz opacada por la tela oscura en la que se conformaba el objeto. Entre dos capaz de tela, cuidadosamente ubicado tras el paso por una falsa costura. Había un segundo celular, este tenia llamadas pérdidas de miembros de la organización china.

Ikki poseía dos celulares, Guilty solo sabía del celular que Ikki usaba cuando le atrapó. El segundo, poseedor de datos comprometedores, seguía ocultó en la mochila. En silencio, sin delatar su existencia mas que por una pantalla de luz opacada.

_A tres calles de distancia._

-Este lugar ya estaba siendo vigilado desde antes, esa fabrica es una pantalla de Kido. -Ox miro a quienes estaban dentro de a camioneta de congelados sin funcionar- si el muchacho esta ahí... Tendremos a Kido, pero todo dependerá de si él habla y que más encontraremos ahí.

_Barrio Chino.__-**Si descubren el celular, mataran a Ikki... Borren todos los registros. Que parezca que no tiene contacto con nosotros.**_ -Todos los archivos del celular, contactos y demás, fueron eliminados de manera remota. No podían dejarle a Kido evidencia de traición, Ikki tendría una muerte horrible si el hombre se enteraba de ello.

_Continuara_.


	31. Capitulo 31

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

...

Capitulo 31

...

La puerta fue abierta, las vibraciones en el suelo hicieron que Ikki observara a quienes ingresaban bruscamente. Eran sujetos armados que lucían uniforme táctico azul oscuro ¿Un allanamiento de la policía? ¿Acaso Kido se había olvidado el pago de comisiones de ese mes? Uno de ellos se acerco a él, mientras otro por radio pedía asistencia medica. La navaja corto el duro plástico del precinto.

Tras los anteojos de plástico duro y transparente dos gemas azules le contemplaban con furia contenida. Pero esa furia no era hacía él y lo sabía muy bien...

-¿Shaka? -Debo haberme golpeado mucho la cabeza y la herida en la pierna me hace delirar del dolor de nuevo.

_Dojo, al mismo tiempo._

-Deberías dar clases de boxeo -Kagaho dejo se golpear el sacó y miro a un hombre de unos 50 y tantos- Tengo entendido, que fuiste el último en hablar con Ikki. -El hombre tenia un aire a despreocupado en su semblante. Pero sus ojos decían todo lo contrario. -Tengo a los mejores buscando en toda la ciudad... Encontraremos a Ikki, antes que Kido termine de destruir la humanidad que hay en él.

-¿Tu quién eres?

-Me llamo Dohko -Se presento el hombre con ropas típicas de oriente- llevo muchos años tratando de sacar a Ikki de las garras de Kido. Pero el chico solo conoce un estilo de vida y quitarlo de ahí se volvió imposible... Así que solo me he limitado en darle las herramientas para sobrevivir. Es la única forma que Ikki me ha dejado ayudarle.

-Supongo que tu eres el viejo maestro -Kagaho tenia una mirada llena de odio- ¿Como puedes decir que te importa cuándo no haces nada personalmente para buscarlo?

-Yo no tengo la vitalidad de los jóvenes -Replico el otro sereno- Así que ya mejor dejemos el palabrerío y vamos al punto que me trajo aquí -Dohko oculto ambas manos en las mangas de su vestuario- ¿Por que te llamo Ikki?

-Me dijo qué viniera aquí... Solo eso. -No menciones al agente Barugo, el no debe saber de la interpol- tenia la esperanza de que estuviera aquí.

-mmm...

-Eso es todo lo que se. -Sus ojos no cambiaron ni un poco la furia que poseía- ¿Que sabes?

-Ikki escucho algo en su trabajo, algo que tenía que ver con el sobrino del señor del averno y un complot para acabar con todos los jefes. -Kagaho se quitó los guantes velozmente- ¿Que sucede?

-Tengo que ir a ver a mi amigo... -Alone, me he olvidado de él... Con la tensión por Ikki me olvide de hablar con Alone por el tema de Sui... Quiero saber que sabe.

_Afueras del dojo._

-¿A donde crees que vas? -Gembu se aproximo al mas joven llevando pantalones oscuros y una chaqueta de color vino.

-Voy a ir a ver a un... amigo.

-Me acaban de llamar, encontraron a Ikki... -Kagaho separo los labios para decir o comentar algo, pero volvió a sellar sus labios. -parece ser que hubo un allanamiento sorpresa al lugar donde lo tenían. Aun no se en que hospital esta. -Kagaho se sentó en uno de los peldaños de la escalera. Agradeciéndole mentalmente a Shaka por lo que había hecho... Solo el agente de Interpol podría intervenir de esa manera.

-Tengo que hacer una llamada. -Solo llamare a Alone, veré si esta bien...

"Ikki escucho algo en su trabajo, algo que tenía que ver con el sobrino del señor del averno y un complot para acabar con todos los jefes"

Espero que Alone no sea el único sobrino de Hades...

Dios...que no sea el único...

Termino llamando al rubio, Alone estaba bien. Comento estar en una consulta con el médico traumatólogo por su muñeca rota. Sonaba completamente relajado y despreocupado. Actuaba con suma normalidad al teléfono, si realmente no hubiera pasado nada. Realmente, deseaba que Alone no estuviera involucrado con nada.

Le costo controlar su voz para que esta no delaté ninguna emoción... Alone era su amigo, podría ser que Hades tuviera algún sobrino que el no conociera. No había tenido coraje de preguntarle por teléfono sobre el tema que involucraba la ultima semana de vida de Sui.

_Almuerzo anual de la sociedad de beneficencia para los desposeídos, al mismo tiempo._

-Démosle la bienvenida al orador principal de este evento -Estaba la mujer- el hombre cuya fundación es un pilar de nuestra comunidad, la persona que ha abierto su corazón a los niños que se encuentran desposeídos. Recibamos, con un gran aplauso a este ser digno de alabanza y respeto. -Se hizo a un lado- el señor Mitsumasa Kido.

_Mesa numero 13._

-El discurso casi me hace vomitar- Comenta Thanatos.

-Un tipo que trafica drogas y personas... Solo abre su corazón al dinero -acoto sereno Hipnos.

-Escuche por ahí que vende en el mercado negro incluso a sus bastardas. -Hades tomó su copa mientras Kido subía al atrio- ¿alabanza? Ni siquiera yo vendería a mis hijas o al idiota de mi sobrino.

-Señor Hades, esos de ahí parecen policías -Comento Thanatos con una mirada suspicaz- parece que van a hacer sushi. -Todo el mundo estaba en silencio mientras Mitsumasa Kido era esposado frente a todos los miembros de la elite local y de ciudades vecinas.

-¿Lo habrán pescado al fin?

_Hospital. Condado siguiente, Al mismo tiempo._

-Se pudo extraer la bala se su pierna, por suerte no tuvo compromiso vascular. -El medico reviso la planilla que tenia- tiene fractura de pómulo, fractura bilateral de muñeca, dos costillas rotas, siete fisuradas y fisura en clavícula derecha. -Paso la hoja- laceraciones bilaterales en muñecas y tobillos, lesiones en tejidos blandos del abdomen y hematomas en extremidades correspondientes con golpes.

-Sacando eso... Todo esta bien. -Shaka observó a Ikki, aun sedado tras la operación a la que había sido sometido. Habían tenido que operar su pierna para extraer la bala- ¿Cuando despertara?

-De momento esta con calmantes, hasta que estos no pierdan efecto no despertara. -El médico miro al joven- es fuerte... Por el tipo de lesiones, puedo asegurarte que el objetivo de su atacante era que sobreviviera a los golpes.

-Si esto fue la entrada... -Shaka no quito su mirada de Ikki- no quiero imaginar lo que hubiera sido el plato fuerte.

-Hey -Shiva se acerco con una gran sonrisa- adivina.

-¿Encontraron algo?

-Heroína, dentro de alguna de esas cosas había heroína, supongo que Kido la distribuye de esa manera al resto del país.

-Tenemos a Kido por trafico de drogas, secuestro y tortura... -El otro hizo una mueca- Si Ikki no habla ¿Hay forma de probarlo?

-Supongo... Pero de momento Kido esta tras las rejas. -Observo la habitación tras el cristal, el pecho de Ikki subía y bajaba lentamente- y nosotros tenemos al testigo principal... No creo que se calle después de esto.

-¿Encontraron el segundo celular? -Podría haber algo ahí... Todas las llamadas estaban borradas del servidor.

-Aun no.

Continuara.


	32. Capitulo 32

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

...

Capitulo 32

...

Alone caminaba por su estudio, acariciando su brazo en vías de recuperación. Aun le tomaría un tiempo poder pintar de nuevo. Igual eso hoy no importaba.

Sabia de buena fuente que Kido le había puesto las manos encima a ese mocoso de mierda de Ikki. Sonrió. Ya quería que llegara el momento cuando Kagaho supiera que su amiguito japonés estaba muerto. Este no sabía como Hades hacía las cosas... Así que podría cargarle la culpabilidad al griego.

Responsable de la muerte de Sui.

Responsable de la muerte de Ikki.

-Es un estúpido. -Kagaho era lo que su tío siempre dijo: un perro de pelea y cuando el perro ya no sirve se sacrifica. Cuándo Kagaho no le fuera de utilidad, lo mataría. -Pero primero, hay que eliminar a mi amado tío. -Las cámaras del estudio estaban apagadas, no las necesitaba en ese momento y no las necesitaría.

Había sido capaz de leer a Kagaho como a un libro abierto, sabía que la culpa de perder a Sui le hacía desear ayudar a Ikki. Tenia entendido, que Kido realmente atormentaría al muchacho hasta el ultimo aliento. Cruzaba los dedos, para que el descubrimiento del cadáver fuera rápido.

_Juzgado. Al mismo tiempo._

-Se pondrá una fianza de 50 millones, en caso de que no pueda pagarla permanecerá en prisión...

Shaka chasqueo la lengua y salió del lugar, si sin duda Kido estaba muy bien posicionado en esa maldita ciudad. Tendría que ser juzgado por un tribunal federal, pero un maldito juez local acababa de imponer una maldita fianza a petición del abogado del bastardo.

Seguramente Kido ya estaba al tanto de que Ikki estaba en manos de Interpol. Era cuestión de tiempo, si es que no había sucedido ya, que se diera la orden de asesinarlo.

-¿Si?

-**_Hay un numero que llamo varias veces a Ikki... Tenemos un registro de audio incluso._**

_Oficina de Interpol._

-¿Estas bien? Te estuve esperando, ya estoy preocupada... Por favor, llámame apenas escuches el mensaje.

-¿Una chica?-Observaron los datos de la joven. Vivía en la ciudad al otro lado del rio, sin antecedentes penales y según los registros estudiante universitaria.

-Algo interesante paso... Cuándo verifique su teléfono -Kaiser observo a Shaka- Una vez a la semana, el teléfono de Ikki y el de esa chica coinciden en la misma torre de antena... -Hizo una pausa- Ayer fue ese día y obviamente, Ikki no estuvo en donde debería estar.

-Y hoy esta señorita llama reiteradamente a Ikki. -Shaka hizo una pausa- se la escucha preocupada...

-Habrá que hablar con ella... Para ver que sabe.

_Habitación V.I.P, Hospital del condado siguiente. Tres horas después._

-¿Que le paso? -De los ojos de Esmeralda caían lagrimas, aunque fuera a la distancia se podían contemplar varias de las heridas de Ikki.,

-¿Que sabe usted del padre de su novio?

-Que es un malditos monstruo. -Fue lo que susurro la chica, tenia prohibido pasar a la habitación donde el chico seguía inconsciente.- siempre le he dicho a Ikki que debería huir de la ciudad... -Apretó el puño.

-¿Que te ha contado Ikki?

-No mucho, para él cada vez que cruza la puerta quien es fuera deja de existir... No me comenta que pasó, pero es fácil darse cuenta cuando algo lo molesta. -Miro a Shaka- Ikki es mas transparente de lo que muchos creen.

_Dojo_.

-Gembu... ¿Que es lo que sabes del tema de Ikki? -Kagaho no podía salir del lugar. Dohko y Gembu no se lo permitían. Aun no confiaban en él, supuso que por eso lo retenían de esa manera. Honestamente, si le mataban le daba igual ya. Pensó amargamente, que contemplaba la liberación de todos sus males con la muerte mas de lo que creía.

-Ikki escucho como la mosquita muerta de Canvas hablaba con "El director" sobre asesinar a los restantes líderes de las organizaciones. -Informo este al fin de varios minutos de tortuoso silencio, parecía hace tiempo en un fuerte debate internó.- esa sucia rata manipuladora de Alone -Hizo una pausa y su mueca fue de puro odio- Alone Canvas. Había escuchado rumores de que había estado tras alguna que otra muerte... Pero es tan hábil escondiendo su culpas que nadie jamás le cargo una muerte. Dicen que ni su tío es capaz de probarle algo. -Kagaho estaba enmudecido, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando- es la peor porquería que engendro la familia Canvas. Se esconde tras su fachada de chico bueno, pero dicen que esta metido en la muerte de unos 30 a lo largo de los años.

-¿Que haz dicho? -¿Alone es un asesino? Él no... No puede ser cierto. Kagaho tenía deseos de vomitar.

-Dicen que es un sociópata, manipula a otros para que hagan su trabajo sucio. -Gembu saco un cigarrillo y lo prendió- Encuentra personas que están débiles emocionalmente y les da motivos para asesinar a quien él desea eliminar.-Kagaho a todo momento guardaba silencio.

¿Acaso Shaka no le había dicho que el nombre de Alone había sido suprimido? ¿Alone no le había estado diciendo cosas de Hades la ultima época? Alone había dicho que había llevado a Sui todos los días a la escuela... Leyó la copia del expediente que le dio Shaka, la directora de la escuela había dicho que Sui falto todos los días... Nunca se había presentado en la escuela.

-No...puede ser... No es así-Soltó al fin, su amigo no podría ser así- el no es nada de lo que dices... -Gembu le miró y luego dejo salir un suspiro. Era horrible cuando no podías aceptar la realidad a pesar de la evidencia.

-Kagaho... Voy a ir al último lugar donde estuvo Ikki -¿Acaso conoce a Alone? Pobre diablo, no debe saber la clase de persona que es. -Dohko esta juntando toda la información referente a él en este momento.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso?

-Kagaho, hay una gran posibilidad, de que allá sido Alone Canvas quien entrego a Ikki. -Kagaho apretó el puño- ¿Que harías si fuera cierto?

_Restaurante Kairos. Una hora después._

-Partita. -Youma observo a su esposa, tenia que mantener su temple frío- ¿Cual es tu opinión al respecto? -La mujer le miro, no necesitan decir ninguna palabra mas- me lo suponía.

-Ha de caer... El seguía siendo nuestro empleado, a los empleados hay que cuídales, y aparte lo necesitábamos para acabar con Kido... -la mujer tomo una fotografía donde un joven de 18 años sonriente- Kido tiene que pagar por lo que le hizo a nuestro Tenma.

-Pagara mi cielo, lo hará... -Gembu se había retirado hacia nada por la puerta de acceso de su despachó.-Es obvio que el ruso lo desea muerto- Alone había mordido su mano y tendría que pagar por ello.

No debería haber hecho eso sin consultarle primero.

_Departamento de Alone._

Tenia un juego de llaves del departamento de Alone, quería que este se lo dijera en la cara. El rubio no estaba por ningún lado, si lo que Gembu le había dicho era cierto y si lo que el tal Mefistófeles había admitido también lo era ¿Podría Alone haber estado involucrado en la muerte de Sui? Si así era, si Alone había causado la muerte de su hermano...

Lo mataría.

Miro su celular y comenzó a buscar entre los contactos.

Gembu le había dejado ir con la condición de que fuera con sus hombres... En la calle, posicionados en distintos lugares, aguardaban miembros de los Dragones de Rozan. Le sorprendió lo natural que se le hizo viajar con ellos. Supuso que el haber sido el perro de pelea de Hades le había naturalizado el trato con mafiosos. Incluso no se sintió incomodo por que uno de estos le siguiera de cerca.

-**_Barugo_**.

-Agente Barugo -Kagaho comenzó a caminar hacía el balcón- creo que tengo información, sobre Ikki. -Alone no estaba en el departamento, así que podría revisarlo, cerca del ventanal este tenia una especie de cajonera. Nunca la había revisado antes.

-**_¿Que sabes de Ikki?_**

-Hable con unos conocidos, ellos me dieron el nombre de la persona que pudo haber dado información al padre de Ikki -Hizo una pausa, no entendía por que no decía el nombre de una maldita vez ¿Tanto le costaba decir que había sido Alone?- y puede que esa persona este involucrada con la muerte de mi hermano...-apretó los dientes al decir eso ultimo.

Sintió dolor en su espalda, uno que parecía fuego y se expandía en todas direcciones.

Observo el reflejo en la ventana, Alone estaba ahí parado con un arma, contemplo el tubo negro del silenciador. Resalta con facilidad en el arma cromada. Bajo la vista y observo la pantalla estrellada del celular. Se dio vuelta y se recargo en la ventana.

-¿Alone? -¿De donde salió?

-Esto no tenia que suceder, Kagaho, no ahora.

_Continuara_.


	33. Capitulo 33

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

...

Capitulo 33

...

-¿Por que...? -¡ME DISPARO! ¡EL MUY HIJO DE PUTA ME DISPARO!- eres... Mi amigo...Alone.

-¿Tu amigo? -Alone le miró indiferente- Solo un mediocre seria tu amigo... -Bajo el arma y observo la sangré en los labios de Kagaho- Ya te lo dije una vez, tu y ese inútil que tenias como hermano eran los únicos auténticos en mi vida.-Kagaho apretó los dientes al escuchar el inútil.- Ni muerto, sirvió... Y tu resultaste tan inútil como tu hermano. Ni siquiera vale la pena gastar mas balas en ti. -Saco su celular y marco un numero- Voy a necesitar que me regreses el favor. -Corto la llamada y guardo el teléfono.

-Por que...-Una lagrima cayo por la mejilla de Kagaho- eras mi amigo, Alone. -Hizo una pausa- Alone... Creía en ti.

-Eres idiota... -Le observo con despreció- sabes... Lo que te quede de vida, úsalo para meditar lo imbécil que eres... Aunque no podrás meditarlo por mucho. -Apretó el gatillo por ultima vez. -Al final desperdicié otra bala. -Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, furioso por que Kagaho había estropeado sus planes. Aun así, podía deshacerse de Hades, siempre había algún idiota manipulable para usar contra el señor del Averno.

Kagaho abrió los ojos, extendió su mano hacia el celular... Su pecho parecía ser fuego, tenia que hacerlo... Antes que fuera muy tarde.

-Alone...Canvas. -Al otro lado de la línea, escucho un profundo suspiro- gracias, por escucharme... Shaka.

-_Resiste, enviaremos a alguien y médicos por ti._

-No es... Necesario... -Hizo una pausa- Que pagué...-Sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca, sentía pesado el pecho- que pague. -Corto la llamada. Sus ojos se posaron en la pantalla partida, el vidrio de cobertura estaba estrellado. Su dedo tocó una ultima vez la pantalla. -Pagaras... Cabron. Pagaras...

Apretó los dientes, había confiado durante años en Alone... Al final, todo el tiempo sostuvo la mano del enemigo y escucho las palabras de una víbora.

_Hospital, Condado Siguiente. Dos horas después._

Ikki abrió los ojos, odiaba el olor a hospital y el aroma de su propia sangré. Cerro los ojos un segundo y a su mente vinieron los ojos azules de Shaka ¿Que diablos hacía un detective de pandillas con uniforme táctico?

Escucho un pitido y la puerta se abrió, un medico seguido por Shaka y otro hombre de tamaño considerable ingresaron a la habitación.

-Veamos como estas -El hombre se acerco a los aparatos y observo todo lo conectado a las intravenosas de Ikki. -Todo parece en orden. -Miro a los otros dos y luego se retiro.

-Soy el agente Ox Taritus, de la división especial contra el crimen organizado de la Interpol- Ikki ladeo la cabeza, Shaka ya estaba familiarizado con ese gesto.- Y claramente muchacho, no estas consiente que si tu no declaras subiré al estrado a tu novia. -Ikki se dio vuelta y sus ojos destilaron una fiereza que Shaka nunca antes había visto.

-Ikki, ella esta dispuesta a oficiar su declaración -Comenzó lentamente Shaka- a cambio de que ambos sean puestos en testigos protegidos. Llamo a tu celular, varias veces, por eso se pudo dar con ella.

-¿Que diablos eres Shaka?

-No eres el único con secretos. -Le hizo un gesto a Ox y este los dejo a solas. -Soy el agente Shaka Barugo de Interpol. Me infiltre en la policía, para detectar una organización criminal y bueno... -Dejo salir un suspiro- Ya veras como he terminado... Tratando de ayudar a un crio que no quería mi ayuda.

-¿Que les dijo Esmeralda?

-Lo poco que sabe. -Admitió el rubio- me alegra que hallas despertado...

-¿Por que carajo la tienes conmigo? -Ikki apretó los dientes- ¿Por que yo?

-Por que el día que estaba pensando en renunciar... Te encontré -Ikki le miro confundido- se que suena a telenovela, pero iba a renunciar y justo te vi... Pensé que eras un niño secuestrado.

-Muy lejos no estabas de la realidad -Admitió al fin.- Ya debes de saber que Kido tiene...

-La seccional europea, se encargara de sacar a Shun. -Informo el rubio- ya lo han hecho, apenas te subimos a la ambulancia dimos luz verde para que sacaran a Shun Kido de la escuela.

-¿Cubriendo como su salida?

-Puede que le hallamos causado un pequeño malestar a tu hermano, para que tuviera que ser enviado a un hospital -Ikki apretó los labios- Solo fue una ingesta de algo pasajero, no mas que un dolor de estomago.

-Yo... Nada nos garantiza que estemos a salvo.

-Yo te lo garantizo-Hizo una pausa- antes de seguir... Debo decirte algo -Shaka no le miro a los ojos, odiaba tener que informarle de ello. Pero si no lo hacia e Ikki luego se enteraba, habría problemas.- Alone Canvas, le disparo a Kagaho Bennu. -La sorpresa invadió los ojos de Ikki- aun no encontramos su cuerpo, pero si rastros de sangré en el lugar donde se presume sucedió. -El mas joven cerro los ojos y apretó los dientes- parece ser... Que Alone causo la muerte de su hermano menor y de alguna manera, Bennu, se enteró que estaba involucrado con tu secuestro. -Observo el rostro de Ikki ¿Estaba llorando?

-Puedes... Dejarme solo... Por favor... -Hizo una pausa, nuevamente tenia había ladeado su cabeza, pero esta vez para que no se le viera llorar- Luego te diré lo que quieras... Siempre y cuando, Alone pagué... -¿Por que le hizo eso a Kagaho? -Por favor, déjame sólo...

Había confiado en Kagaho y ahora ya no estaría mas ahí para él. Egoístamente, quería que Kagaho siempre estuviera para hacerle saber que le importaba. A pesar del poco tiempo de trato, había fantaseado con la idea de que el ex boxeador cumpliera funciones de hermano mayor...

Que lo cuidara y se preocupara por el, como lo había estado haciendo.

Maldijo la hora, que deseó algo que jamás debería tener… El no tenia derecho a soñar.

_Pasillo_.

Ox estaba junto a la maquina expendedora de café. Observo venir a Shaka y dejo salir un profundo suspiro. Estaba con él cuando se produjo la ultima llamada de Kagaho Bennu. El chico había logrado tener la lucidez suficiente para decir que le habían disparado y que el tirador había sido Alone Canvas. Sin duda, debería haber sido lo mas horrible experimentado en la vida de Shaka. Escuchar todo, tener que guardar silencio dado que la distancia le impediría hacer algo.

-Quiere unos minutos a solas. -Informo al fin- dijo que hablara, pero a cambió debemos arrestar a Alone Canvas.

-Eso ya esta en tramite -Estaban esperando la orden- pero sin cuerpo se hará algo difícil.

-Tenemos la grabación, creo que eso es suficiente para alguien con sesos -Shaka puso el billete en la maquina, se sentía fuera de su cuerpo desde la llamada- Supongo que es jaqué al rey...

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Acaso nuestro objetivo no era Mitsumasa Kido? -Observo el café caer dentro del vaso desechable- Supongo, que Bennu ya debe estar con su hermano... Por lo menos en la muerte, tendrá aquello que se le quito en vida. -Miro las últimas gotas del café perturbar la superficie- Jaqué mate al rey. -Repitió, al recordar que la misión estaba completa. Ikki diría lo que sabía... - Vuela libre, Bennu.

Las lagrimas llegaron ya no siendo capaz de contenerlas. Termino sentándose en el suelo, llorando... Ya no pudiendo contener la rabia. Ya no soportando lo que sin duda habían sido años de dolor de los inocentes y la impunidad de los culpables.

Al fin la justicia llegaría... ¿Pero a que costo?


	34. Capitulo 34

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen .

...

Capitulo 34.

...

Culpable de todos los cargos.

Había que admitir, que el cantar del Fénix había sido letal para muchos.

Mitsumasa Kido, había arrastrado tras si desde policías hasta miembros del parlamento. Ikki había tenido mas que solo su palabra... Tenia tanto que incluso había arrastrado a Hades Canvas al chiquero.

Había que aplaudir al muchacho por un trabajo de recolección de evidencias que superaba incluso a la Interpol. Mas de un detective y perito sintió celos de la eficiencia del adolescente.

Cuando les dijo sobre el teatro La reina. Cuando vieron que había en ese lugar. Solo por capricho del fiscal se tuvo que subir al estrado al muchacho. Por que tenían que tener una cara humana para toda esa evidencia. Tenían que tener la voz de una victima del monstruo que era Mitsumasa Kido. Un muchacho marcado en cuerpo y alma por el accionar del monstruo Kido.

La muerte de Kagaho había terminado con lo poco que quedaba de la resistencia a cooperar de Ikki.

Lo que algunos, para ser honestos a muchos en Interpol, les llamo la atención es que Ikki no tenia nada de los "Dragones del Rozan" y "Kairos". Shaka le preguntó y este simplemente respondió: "no se escupe donde se come". El rubio jamás paso a papel sus sospechas de que Ikki estaba muy involucrado con los dragones y posiblemente con Youma "Mefistofeles" Kairos.

...

A pesar de que Alone era responsable de arrojarlo a las fauces de Kido, el chico no dijo en que contexto escuchó los planes de este (muchos sospecharon, pero no había pruebas). Así que no podía integrarse el tema a la causa. Aunque el rubio cayó por otro tema a prisión: drogas.

Cuando se busco el cuerpo de Kagaho, se hizo peritaje sorpresa en la galería y atelier. Fue ahí donde los perros aullaron como locos donde aguardaban los lienzos sin pintar. Era cocaína pura...

Alone ahora aguardaba condena por tráfico de drogas y negaba todo el tiempo saber que había pasado con el cadáver del boxeador. Se sabía que el joven había llamado a alguien tras dispararle a Bennu, así que se sospechaba que el descarte del cuerpo había sido obra de un tercero.

En opinión de Shaka se merecía cadena perpetua y no solo ser enviado a prisión por las drogas, las cuales juraba no tenia nada que ver. Alegaba que eran propiedad de Hades Canvas... No tardo mucho generarse pelea entre los parientes.

...

-Quiero un descanso... -Shiva miró al rubio, este estaba callado escuchando algo con los auriculares- Shaka -Tiro de uno de los cables- deja de atormentarte... No estábamos ni cerca cuando paso.

-Su hermano murió, por que yo entregué la foto... -¿Estaría vivo si yo no hubiera hecho eso? No podía quitar de su mente eso y el hecho que fue el ultimo en hablar con Kagaho... No podía estar en paz, sabiendo que no habría justicia por su muerte.

-Oye. Canvas, los dos, van a pagar por lo que le hicieron a ese chico. -Ya había pasado un año desde esa llamada, Shiva suponía que el primer aniversario de la muerte del boxeador seria tan duro para el rubio como para el principal testigo que había desaparecido de la fas de la tierra por cortesía de la agencia de protección a testigos.

Ya no sabrían nada mas de Ikki, por lo tanto debían analizar todo lo que había dejado atrás.

-¿Que se sabe de Kido?

-Ya se sabe a donde va ir a parar... -Shiva hizo girar el bolígrafo entre sus dedos- Es una pena que sea tan poderoso, me encantaría que en prisión le dieran su merecido.

_Biblioteca, Prisión Federal, Dos semanas después._

Mitsumasa Kido estaba en la biblioteca, le desagradaban todos los otros internos así que había hecho propia la biblioteca. Escucho el ruido de la silla deslizarse y alzo la vista. Un joven de cabellera naranja y piel morena estaba delante leyendo un libro con caligrafía china. Llevaba el mismo uniforme que el anciano. Era un detenido mas, pero algo le decía que no era de cualquier tipo.

-**Sabes viejo... Existe algo llamado justicia y hay muchos **-Gembu alzo la vista y sonrió- **que opinan que la justicia legal, no es suficiente... Y cuando eso pasa, entro yo.**

-**¿Quien eres?** -Replico en mandarín.**-Te pagare el doble de lo que te han pagado**. -¿Donde están los guardias? ¿Donde están mis hombres?

-**Soy el maestro de tu hijo... **-Gembu cerro el libro-** y deseo hacerle una demostración, de aquello que le enseñé a Ikki en su momento. **

_Restaurante Kairos. Dos horas después._

La mano de Partita tomo el antiguo teléfono y lo descolgó. Este era una de las excentricidades de su esposo. Podría ser uno de los únicos teléfonos a disco que existían en la ciudad y el único que aun funcionaba.

-Diga. -Escucho lo que decían al otro lado- enseguida le comunicaré sus palabras a Mefistofeles. -Hizo una pausa- igualmente, que tenga buen día.

-Oh mi querida Partita... -Youma saco su reloj de oro y contempló sonriente la hora.- Este día y esta hora... Las recordare hasta mi ultimo aliento.

-Era el antiguo maestro. -Partita tomo la botella que habían dejado en una cubeta llena de hielo- Dice que el segundo dragón, devoró al pescado podrido.

-Por cosas como estas, es que me alegra ser neutral -Observo la copa que era llenada con el mejor vino de la selección de su vinoteca personal.- Hacer tratos es mas fácil. -Tomo la copa con cuidado y sonrió.

Esta había llegado el día que se dictó la sentencia a Mitsumasa Kido. Estaba dentro de una caja de madera y venia acompañada con una nota escrita con la letra de Ikki.

_"Ya no te debo nada"_

La copa de cristal, regalada por el hijo de la persona que mas odiaba, le permitiría brindar por el gran placer de saber que aquel que mato a la sangre de su sangré...

Sufrió hasta su ultimo aliento.

-Por la dolorosa muerte de Mitsuama Kido. -Alzo la copa.

-Por los puños de Gembu Rozan. -Replico Partita, las copas chocaron delicadamente, emitiendo un sonido exquisito y por demás delicado.

_Interpol_.

-¿Que?

-_Mataron a Kido en prisión, aun no esta la autopsia..._ -Ox observo a Shaka y Shiva en la pantalla de su computadora- _parece que le dieron la paliza de su vida._

-Mas bien la ultima de su vida.

-Shiva -Reprendió Shaka, a pesar que una parte de él se regocija por la noticia- ¿Que se sabe?

-_Nada. No hay testigos._ -Informo Ox- _están revisando a todos los presos, al parecer fue a puño descubierto el ataque._

-Creo que mejor me trago el comentario que estaba por decir. -Notifico en tono amargo Shaka.

-_Me hago una idea de cual es..._

_Torre del vigía, Prisión_.

Gembu observo el atardecer, sin duda desde la torre los guardias tenían una vista magnífica del poniente. Llevaba puesto guantes, a causa del frio por supuesto no es que quisiera esconder algo, su compañero de vigilancia le hacia conversación sobre lo poco entretenido que era vigilar desde la torre. Hacia dos meses que venía soportando esos comentarios, por suerte esa sería la ultima tarde que lo soportaría.

Habían ordenado el cierre total, ahora revisaban a uno por uno a los presos, el responsable de matar a Kido debería tener los nudillos severamente lastimados y adoloridos. Se masajeo distraído los puños.

Seria mejor que en vez de cambiar de "trabajo" mañana esperara un poco más... Seria muy sospechoso que se fuera de golpe.

-No se si hace tanto frío como para usar guantes...-Comento el otro guardia. -Pero bueno... Cada quien sabe cuando tiene frio. -En realidad, Gembu también pensaba que no hacia tanto frío...

...

_Continuara_.


	35. Capitulo 35

Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.

...

Capitulo 35.

...

En prisión.

En prisión y por sobre todas las cosas, no había podido apoderarse del imperio de Hades. Sus días en prisión eran un infierno. Ninguno en prisión era amable con el por una razón: era un maldito traidor.

Todos sabían lo que le había hecho a Sui y Kagaho Bennu.

Era menos que escoria entre esas paredes y tendría que tolerarlo por 25 años.. Solo lleva menos de un año y ya no lo tolera. Apretó los dientes, odiaba a cada alma atrapada en ese lugar. Odiaba a cada ser viviente del mundo principalmente a aquel que había destruido su vida y futuro.

Mientras sus días eran una agonía, Ikki Phoenix debería estar en algún lugar del mundo viviendo con la paz de saberse libre de su padre. Pensó que Kido lo mataría inmediatamente le pusiera las manos encima... Resulto que el viejo imbécil había optado por mantenerlo con vida. Por culpa de ellos paso dos años en la espera del juicio y ahora tendría 25 mas por delante.

-¡Luces fuera!

Otra noche en el infierno. Se tumbo en la cama y trato de llamar al sueño, el psiquiatra de la institución se negaba a darle algo para el insomnio. Tenia la sospecha que ni siquiera el capellán que venia los domingos a dar misa tenia piedad de él.

-Los odio a todos... Cuando sea libre voy...

-Tu nunca serás libre. -Se levantó de la cama y observo a quien estaba parado al otro lado de los barrotes- este es tu infierno, Alone, el que te mereces... Y jamás escaparas de él.

-Tu...

-Ni la muerte te tendrá misericordia. -Se hizo una pausa- mereces algo peor que una celda pequeña... Recién empieza tu infierno, quiero que sufras tanto como lo hice yo.

_Unos dias después._

-Carajo... -El guardia cárcel observo dentro de la celda, tomo el comunicador y apretó el botón- tenemos un suicida... Y este hizo "arte" con su muerte. -Observo la pared tras el joven rubio, había una especie de ave pintada con su propia sangre- los artistas están locos... Que manera de arrancar mi día ¡Cierren todo!

...

-En su ultima sesión, menciono que estaba recibiendo la visita de una persona todas las noches. -El psiquiatra miró dentro de la celda- Parece ser que la culpa al fin lo alcanzó.

_En algún lugar del mundo. Unos meses después._

Estaba sentado en el banco de la plaza, mecía con cuidado el carrito de bebé y sonreía distraído al pequeño Suikiyo. El bebe dormía profundamente envuelto en las mantitas veraniegas. Su esposa estaba comprando ropa y había aprovechado la oportunidad de un descuido para darse a la fuga con el niño.

Tenia derecho a un momento de padre e hijo... Un momento sin mamá diciéndole que no lo meciera si ya estaba dormido.

-Buenas tardes Dohko.

-Ni siquiera has volteado. -El hombre termino de acercarse y tomo asiento- Aun con los instintos afilados...¿Y el muchacho es...?

-Seguramente ya sabes su nombre. -Ikki no saco la vista del carrito que mecía- Te ha tomado tu tiempo dar conmigo... Si vas a hacerlo... No frente al bebé y no le hagas daño a Esmeralda.

-Chico, te encontré hace un año -Sonrió- como bien has de saber. -Ikki dejo salir un suspiro- no tengo intención de matarte, eliminaron a todos mis rivales por que abriste la boca.

-Supongo que de haber sabido antes... Me hubieras hecho hablar.

-Tan agudo como de costumbre -Dohko asintió- Gembu se disculpa por no venir, pero envía saludos. -Observo al joven-¿Seguro que esta vida es para ti?

-Cuando me arte de la luz, yo mismo volveré a la oscuridad. -Ikki al fin le miró y el mayor asintió.- siempre sabré donde encontrarle, viejo maestro.

-Bueno, ya tengo la respuesta que vine a buscar -Se levantó y comenzó a caminar- por cierto, tenemos un nuevo "Fénix".

-Fénix hay uno solo -Ikki sonrió- los otros son copias chinas. -Dohko rio ante el comentario y siguió su camino. Conforme con saber, que Ikki estaba a gusto con su vida.

-Hasta luego, Fénix.

_Auto_.

La puerta fue abierta, por un subordinado que iba en el auto escolta, y Dohko ingreso al elegante vehículo. Hizo un movimiento de la cabeza y el auto se puso en movimiento.

-¿Como esta Ikki?

-Bien. -Dohko tomo su pipa y comenzó a colocar el tabaco- Se tomo a broma lo del nuevo Fénix... Dijo que eras una copia China, que Fénix solo hay uno. -Los ojos morados se reflejaron en el vidrio retrovisor.

-Tiene toda la razón-Hizo una pausa y se detuvo en el semáforo- aunque no soy una copia china...

-No, no lo eres. -Le dio una calada a la pipa- ustedes son parecidos, pero jamás serán iguales...

-Yo no soy el Fénix, jamás lo seré.

-Y lo tengo muy presente -El auto se puso de nuevo en movimiento- tu eres el Bennu..-sonrió.

FIN

Gracias a todos los que me leyeron todos estos escritos y me acompañaron a lo largo de esta historia.


End file.
